Mage Vampire
by Dragon Ninja 1138
Summary: A yugioh and Rosario Vampire crossover, with a bit of real life spiritual influence, what if Tsukune wasn't the one who Moka met that first day? who was her first blood, the Idea just came to me, Plz don't bash me because Tsukune isn't in it MokaxOC
1. You're a WHAT!

Hello everyone, Now this is a MokaxOC, but no matter how much I like the Tsukune Moka pairing I wanted to try something new, putting an original character in Tsukune's Place (okay, okay, he's my fantasy alter ego man I'd love to be in tsukune's place with all those beautiful women throwing themselves at him)

Mage + Vampire

Chapter 1

You're a What?!

Janus Von Dragonwing sat on the bus to Youkai academy surrounded by his bags, his backpack had the symbol of the Grey School emblazoned on it, an Ankh combined with a pentacle with two snakes intertwining up the length of it. He wore the Youkai Academy Uniform, around his neck hung a pentacle with a dragon snaking it's way around the edge. Beside his backpack lay his suitcase containing clothes, a box containing his Wiccan altar kit, duel disk, Duel monsters cards, Laptop, and his sealing books containing a multiplicity of other items. Beside him leaning on the seat by the window was his staff, it was a finished Maple staff that had runes carved near the top (but more on the runes later), on the top of the staff was a pentacle carved into it and at each of the five points was a specific gem set into it, the upper right hand point was an emerald, lower right was a piece of turquoise, Lower left was a ruby, above that on the upper left was a sapphire, and at the top point of the pentacle was a diamond. _Man how did I get myself into this? _Janus thought to himself remembering his talk with Master Ravenheart

Commence Flashback

"You're sending me to a School for Monsters?!" exclaimed Janus hardly believing his ears

"it is not to study, you will receive your lessons through this book, I've marked the page to the part that we are at in your lessons." he said handing him a Grimoire the size of a paving stone, newly made "and it is to train you for a wizard's important goal which is to help all beings of this world; be it Youkai, beast and human alike, you will help those in need at this academy, but you still will be one of our students. However, there is another reason we're sending you there, it's to hide." Said Master Ravenheart

Janus's expression turned from surprise to concern "Skull and Bones are on the move?" he asked and Master Ravenheart nodded

"Yes, they are seemingly after the demonic power of your other half, I don't know how they intend to break the seal." Said Master Ravenheart

Janus nodded "I understand, Master" he said and went to pack his gear.

End Flashback

"You're a wizard, there boy?" called the bus driver. Bringing Ethan out of his mind

"Yes… Yes I am." Said Janus

"Well, Beyond this tunnel is Youkai academy, I wish you luck." He said as he steered the bus through a large black tunnel.

Youkai academy looked pretty much as he expected, as he saw it when they emerged from the tunnel it looked like something out of a gothic movie. _Interesting_ thought Janus as he disembarked carrying his bags and his staff. He trudged down the autumn-like landscape to the academy but halted at the sound of a bike riding towards him. "Coming through!" called a female voice

Janus, despite his magical reflexes couldn't do anything as a bike collided into his back and he went flying. Regaining himself, Janus did a flip in air and landed on his feet, but the rider of the bike wasn't so lucky as she landed on the ground on her front. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked hurrying over to her

"Yeah, sorry about that, I'm alembic." She saidas she tossed the pink hair out of her eyes to reveal a face of beauty that put Ethan at a loss for words _so beautiful_ he thought. But then was surprised to see her coming toward him. "You smell so good." She said and then grabbed his shoulders. "Forgive me but, I'm a vampire." She said. There was nothing Janus could do, This beautiful girl sunk her fangs into his neck and started drinking his blood.

"EEEYAGGGHHHH!" cried out Janus in surprise as the fangs punctured his neck. When she finished she looked a little worried at the young wizard.

"I hope you don't hate me for being a Vampire and drinking your blood and all." She said with a face Janus just couldn't resist

"on the part of being a vampire, I myself am a wizard, so I've studied on and with Vampires, Heck, I've been to dinner with some of the nobles," explained Janus as they walked down the path.

"Really?" she asked

"Yes, my mentor, master Oberon Zel Ravenheart is on friendly terms with one family known as the Akiyasha clan." Said Janus "And as his apprentice, he took me on one of his trips to see them." He added

"You've met Lord Akiyasha?!" exclaimed the girl

"Yeah, is he a relative or something? Because I didn't see you at some of the receptions I've been to at Akiyasha manor" asked Janus

The girl nodded "Yes, My name is Moka Akiyasha, daughter of Count Akiyasha." Said the girl.

"Well, Moka, on the part of you sucking my blood, you were a little too rough with the fangs, if you could just be a bit lighter you could have all you want." He said with a grin.

Moka blushed "Really?" she said exited

"Yeah." He said. _I might pop a boner next time she does that_ thought Janus as they reached the school

AFTER THE OPENING CEREMONY WHICH WAS A TOTAL DRAG…

Janus sat in homeroom, his staff leaning against the desk, Jax was leaning in his chair, his arms behind his head as the other students came in. some of the girls were eyeing Janus with interest. He just gave them a polite nod, but he knew that Moka's beauty put all of them to shame.

"Good day, class, I am your homeroom teacher Ms. Nekonome, also your English teacher, as you well know, this is a school for monsters." She said a smile on her face.

"With a name like Youkai Academy, you'd think it would be obvious!" called out Janus from seat 12.

"Ah, yes, you are…" Nekonome-sensei started, looking down her list. Her eyes widened at the name on seat 12 "Oh, so you're Young Janus Von Dragonwing." She said a little surprised. This caused a murmur throughout the classroom

"Did she say Von Dragonwing?"

"You mean the legendary wiccan student of Oberon Zel Ravenheart, Son of—" at the words of son of, Janus had just about had enough of this.

"Look, I never want to be labeled as the son of a Dragon Lord, Everywhere I go, all people see is Lord Janus of the Dragon's Grove, Nobody sees me as Just Janus, Okay?" he called out.

At that moment, Moka burst through the doors, "Sorry, I got lost after the opening ceremony, and what's this I hear about the Dragonwings?" she asked

At that moment, Janus raised his hand "That would be me." He said

Moka looked stunned at him. "Wow, not only are you the protégé of Oberon Zel Ravenheart, but You're the heir to the bloodline of the Dragonwings!" she said running up to him and glomping him so hard that he keeled out of his seat.

"WHAT?" cried half the male class

"He's the apprentice Of Oberon Zel Ravenheart?"

"well Duh, His family can afford the best!" yelled another guy

"I didn't buy, my way into an apprenticeship, I EARNED IT!" yelled Janus

AFTER THE HECKTIC FIRST CLASS…

Janus and Moka walked down the many paths of the grounds of Youkai Academy. "So, you are of the Dragonwing family." She said

"Yes, I am," said Janus grimly "I hope that doesn't change our friendship, you knowing I am of a legendary family of Dragon mages and legendary in the Draconic-wiccan community." Said Janus worriedly

Moka stopped at those words. "You mean you want to be my friend after I sucked your blood?!" she said not believing her ears.

"Hey, I said if you take it easy on the fangs, You can have all you want as long as it doesn't kill me, remember?" Reminded Janus No sooner had he finished this sentence than he felt four elongated canine teeth sink into his neck. This time he did pop a boner.

_Oh Ra_ thought Janus as she finished.

"Well here we are at the dorms." She said, one building was boys and one was girls. "Well, see you tomorrow." Said Janus as they parted ways.

Janus's room wasn't half-bad. It had a nice bed, a desk beside it, and a door to a small bathroom. And beside the door was a wardrobe. Janus sat his bags down and started unpacking. Into his wardrobe he placed his backup school uniform, his wiccan ritual robes, his wizardry robes and his casual clothes. Beside the desk he placed the chest containing his altar kit consisting of his wand, athame, candles, snuffer, altar cloth among other things. Above his bed he hung a dragon-themed wind charm, he placed his staff next to his bed, he placed his laptop on the desk, and beside it his scrying bowl, and on his bookshelf be placed his magic books. (A/N: note to all wiccans, pagans, neo pagans etc. If you noticed that I missed some items that he should have, please let me know, I'm open to suggestions, because I'm still learning Wicca!)

Janus sat down on the floor took out a candle, lit it with s basic fire spell he learned at Grey School and began to meditate.

---

Okay time for post-chapter notes: for one; Janus's Mentor, Master Oberon Zel Ravenheart is a ficticious version of a REAL person by the same name, look him up on Wikapedia, but in a nutshell, he is an accomplished author and founder of one of the two renowned online schools for witchcraft; the Grey School (just google it and see what you come up with), on the matter of Janus being Wiccan; I've always wanted to do a fanfic where I have an OC who is Wiccan, add a bit of a spiritual element to the story, I do have plans to have scenes where the other characters will see Janus performing both Wiccan spells and the craft he learned under Master Ravenheart (If Oberon himself is reading this, I hope I did him justice). any Wiccans, Witches or pagans who are reading this, I'd like your input on this and correct me if I go astray, but please don't bash me like some did on my attempt at a GX fic (don't ask!) if any of those honored people have any suggestions on stuff You should see Janus do, plz send me ideas. Oh, one thing I got seriously yelled at from Dragon's child (once again don't ask) was that in that story i implied that wiccans can do all sorts of supernatural things and are totally special people because of it, that is not the case with Janus, his Wicca Practicioning is not the same as his training under Ravenheart, like he has two magical sides to him, his wiccan side, and his side which will be detailed later. I hope this bit is enlightening enough to avoid serious misconceptions in the future, hope you enjoyed and until next time may you blessed be.

PS: With this fic, I do not wish to force by beliefs upon another, people are free to believe what they want, and worship how they see fit, as long as it harms none as it says in the Wiccan Rede _Do what ye will but harm ye non_


	2. Reveal Your True Self

Chapter 2

Reveal your true self

Janus sensed something alarming going on as he was meditating. Suddenly a vision of Moka in pain shot through his head. Janus broke the meditation, grabbed his staff, deck and duel disk and ran, following the aura the goddess was using to guide him. He found Moka pinned to a wall by one of the biggest guys Janus had eves seen. "Janus, Please help me!" cried out Moka. At these words, the creep dropped Moka and started running at Janus

Janus smirked "This Guy's going down!" said the wizard, and he slipped on his duel disk with his deck in place. Next he made a swooping motion with his staff and slammed the bottom into the ground golden fire erupted from behind Janus and encircled the two combatants in a perfect circle. "You will now face the terror that is the power of the Dragonwing family!" declared Janus

"Heh, Dragon wing or not, you will be ripped to shreds and Moka will be all mine!" called out the creep as he started morphing into a creature that he recognized from his master's book the Wizard's Beastiary. An ogre, "Ogre's can easily be defeated." Said Janus. And he drew out an athame (ritual knife NOT for Cutting) started uttering an incantation: "Spirits of fire come to us, by the powers of land and sea, Be obedient unto me, wand, Pentacle, and the sword Hearken the unto my Dragon Word!" cried out Janus and upon these words, the fire creating the circle shot up into the air and met in the center creating a fire ball in the center high above them, but it began contorting into a gigantic Dragon, it was black with red parts and piercing red eyes. "Behold, the power of the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" called out Janus as the Dragon Roared an immense call that was heard across the academy. "Now, strike, Red-eyes Darkness dragon!" he called out, his eyes turning into slits like a dragons as the dragon sent out a jet of fire at the ogre, however hard the ogre's skin was, it was still enough to render him unconscious. However this was a different matter, "Ugh… I'm surprised you've mastered the power of Dragon summoning, a fight I've been longing for." Said the Ogre

"The art of Draconis-Invito or art of drgon summoning is a lot easier when you have one of these." Said Janus holding up his duel disk and deck, "but tell me your name." he asked

"I am Saizou, of the most powerful Ogre clan." Said Saizou.

"Well then Saizou, take this; he said, twitching his ring finger and Red-eyes Darkness Dragon melted back into flames and rejoined with the fire of the circle. Janus held his Athame to the heavens and started chanting but…

"WAIT!" called Moka, jumping into the circle. "Allow me to finish this, remove my Rosario," she said.

Janus shrugged and moved foreword and took the silver cross from her neck. The result was instantaneous as the Youkai energy slammed Janus against the rim of the circle as a silver haired vampire stood before him, glaring at the Ogre.

"How dare you attack my outer half, and challenge a Dragonwing knowing you were to be brought down? Did you even know of the power of his lineage, had he tapped into the power of his staff, you would be dead, which is why I'll take his place in this fight." She said, charging at Saizou "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" she yelled and dealt a drop kick to Saizou's head, rendering him unconscious. Jax stared in awe at the vampire beauty right in front of him. She turned and walked towards the Dragon Dueling Mage. "And you too will learn what your rightful place is: It is by my side, Your blood tastes so good, and I believe you have something of mine…" she said gesturing to the Rosario in Janus's hand.

"Oh yeah, here." He said handing her the silver cross. She came right up close to him, her breasts pressed against his blazer. "Take good care of my other side and you will be rewarded." She said and kissed him while she returned the Rosario to where it came form. Making it the outer Moka he was kissing. The Outer Moka's eyes widened when she saw what was going on and pulled away with shock.

"Sorry, Moka, I didn't know what was going on until your true self kissed me, it wasn't me!" he said in fear of being rejected.

Moka just stood there blushing. "D-do you really love me?" she asked

"Well, I'm not so sure at the moment, why don't we take it slow as friends for the time being and see where our crossed paths takes us." He said placing his hand on her shoulder.

Moka smiled "I like that Idea." She said "C'mon it's curfew." She said and they returned to their dorms.

---

Sorry about the shortness, but I'm pretty tired from a pokemon tournament i just been to, there will be more, I still need help form any wiccans or pagans who might be reading this for Ideas for things that Janus can do when practicing wicca for him to do... spells? Rituals? giving Moka an amulet of protection (one Idea I came up with on the spur of the moment), I just need Ideas


	3. Teach me to Duel

Chapter 3

Teach me to duel!

It was just after class and Janus was enjoying a couple slices of pizza in the cafeteria. At that Moka came hurrying up to him "Hey Janus I have a request." She said

"I'm listening." Said Janus

"Can you teach me to duel?" she asked blushing a little

Janus thought. He knew what kind of deck would be suiting for her "Well, I could try, but we'll need to get you a decent deck." He said rubbing his temples. Is senses had been bothering him since this morning as though someone had been stalking him.

"They sell cards here at the school store." Said Moka

At these words Janus looked up "You're kidding." He said

"Come on, I'll show you." Said Moka and she grabbed his hand, forcing him to abandon his pizza as she led him down the halls to a small store and they went in. It was a decent store with shirts with Youkai academy symbol on it, Hats, candy bars, Etc. But Moka led him over to a specific wall and sure enough there were card packs, special packs and Structure decks.

"Okay, You'll need a deck that is right for you, some duelists choose a deck that is symbolic of who they are, in my case I use Dragons, and in your case…" said Janus trailing off examining the decks "Ah, here we are." He said picking up a specific deck and handing it to her. "The Zombie Madness deck, despite it's name It is based on a card known as Vampire Lord and its higher card Vampire genesis, and I have a few cards that can be used to spruce it up." He said

"Vampire lord, huh?" she asked

Janus nodded "Yes, it's a hefty card, look I'll buy the deck for you." He said pulling out his wallet.

"Oh thank you!" exclaimed Moka, flinging her arms around him and sinking her teeth into his neck. They paid for the deck and headed back to Jax's dorm in order for him to teach her how to duel. First off he began teaching her the card types. (A/N: I'm going to skip over his lecture on the card types because it's long and ass numbingly dull I'm going to skip to the duel)

"Okay, now let's get to the duel." Said Janus "You don't have a duel disk so we'll just use the play mat until you can get one." Said Janus Knowing exactly what to get her for Christmas or her birthday. "Okay, Let's duel." He said as they placed their decks in place. "You can take the first move, Moka." He finished

Janus's LP: 4000

Moka's LP: 4000

"Very well then." Said Moka as she drew her first card ever. "I'll summon Master Kyonshee in attack mode (4/1750/1000), and play call of the mummy and card of safe return and set one card face down." She said, "I'll end my turn with that." She concluded

"Very well, I will now draw." Janus said as he drew his card "I'll play a monster in defense mode and play mystical space typhoon on your facedown." Declared Janus but Moka had other plans…

"In response I will activate the Trap card Compulsory Evacuation Device to return your facedown monster to your hand." Said Moka

"I'll set two cards face down and leave it at that." Said Janus

"Great," said Moka as she drew her card, "I'll now sacrifice my Master Kyonshee in order to summon Vampire Lord (5/2000/1500), I will now attack you directly for 2000." Declared Moka

"Not so fast, Moka, I trigger My Trap; Shadow Spell, this trap holds your monster in place and weakens your monster by 700 points!" said Janus. (20001300)

Janus's LP: 4000

Moka's LP: 4000

As this happened Inner Moka growled _how dare he weaken such a noble race_ she called out

"Your Trap won't be there for long!" proclaimed Outer Moka, Janus raised an eyebrow at this. "I'm removing Vampire Lord from play in order to special summon from my hand Vampire Genesis (8/3000/2100), end turn." Confirmed Moka.

"I must say, for a beginner, you know how to use that deck pretty darn well." Said Janus as he drew his card "But You'll have to do better than that!" he said "I'll set a monster in defense mode once more, and place one more card face down, Your move." He said

"Okay, I draw." Said Moka "I will now play the spell card Giant Trunade, returning all spell and trap cards on the field to the respective player's hands, I will now replay Call of the Mummy and Card of Safe return, setting another card facedown, and I'll now attack your facedown monster with Vampire Genesis." Proclaimed Moka

"Congrats, You've attacked my Masked Dragon, which activates his ability, when it is destroyed and sent to the grave as a result of battle I can give rise to a dragon monster with 1500 or less attack to take it's place on the field so I'll give rise to Armed Dragon LV3 (3/1200/900)."

"My turn ends here." Said Moka

"And mine begins." Said Janus drawing his card. "And on my standby phase, Armed Dragon LV3 can be sent to the grave in order to special summon from my hand or deck Armed Dragon LV5 (5/2400/1700), I'll Next play the spell card Stamping Destruction, When I have a Dragon on the field, I can destroy one spell or trap on the field and deal 500 points of damage to the controller, so I'll destroy your facedown card!" declared Janus

"No!" said Moka in shock "There goes my reckless greed!" said Moka

"Next up, I'll Play the spell card Level Up, on My armed Dragon LV5, by sending him to the grave, I can special summon his Next stage: Armed Dragon LV7!" he said Placing the more powerful dragon on the field. (7/2800/1000)

"Impressive, but it's still not powerful enough." Said Moka

"Who said I was finished?" asked Janus

"Huh?" asked Moka

"Yes, Because I am now sacrificing my Armed Dragon LV7 In order to summon it's Highest Stage: Armed Dragon LV10 (10/3000/2000), And Now I'll activate it's special ability, by Discarding a card from my hand I can wipe out all face up monsters on the field!" declared Janus as he sent his Red-Eyes Black Dragon to the grave." Moka sighed as she sent her Vampire Genesis to the grave "I will now attack you directly for 3000 points of damage!" Said Janus completing his turn.

Janus's LP: 4000

Moka's LP: 1000

"My Draw." Said Moka and she smirked "I'll activate the effect of Call of the Mummy in order to special summon Pyramid Turtle, Ten I'll sacrifice it in order to Normal summon Dark Dust Spirit, Now his ability activates, When it is normal summoned I destroy all face up monsters on your side of the field." Said Moka "so say goodbye to your Armed Dragon LV10, and I'll attack you directly!" said Moka

Janus's LP: 1800

Moka's LP: 1000

"Don't forget that Dark Dust Spirit is a spirit monster which returns to your hand at the end of your turn." Said Janus.

"Yeah I know that." Said Moka, taking the card back to her hand.

"Well it's my move." Said Janus, drawing a card, and he smirked. "It's time to win." Said Janus

"How?" asked Moka

"By this, I Play the spell card Level Modulation in order to special summon Armed Dragon LV5 back to the field, the upshot for you is that you can draw two cards." Added Janus, and Moka drew her cards. "I'll now summon Dark Resonator, a monster known as a tuner monster." Said Janus

"A Tuner Monster?" asked Moka.

"Yes, They are what is used to summon a Syncro monster." Explained Janus, So I'll tune up my Armed Dragon LV5 with my Dark Resonator in order to summon Stardust Dragon (8/2500/2000), and I'll attack you directly." Said Janus

Janus's LP: 1800

Moka's LP: 0

"Aww, I lost." Said Moka.

"Don't feel bad, it was only your first duel, if you get into it, and find other people to duel, you will be able to expand on your deck form learning from your duels, that's how I was able to become the duelist I am today, Heck, That is what the person who taught me how to duel said to me when I lost MY first Duel." Said Janus "Everybody has trouble in the beginning." Said Janus

Moka thought for a moment "I guess you're right." Said Moka

"One more thing, Could I take off the Rosario, I have something to ask your other side." Requested Janus.

Moka nodded and allowed him to remove the Rosario. Moka began to glow, as her true self was unleashed. "You have something to ask me?" asked Inner Moka

"Yes." He said and took his staff that was leaning against the wall next to his bed. "During the Battle with that Ogre, You said something to the nature of Had I Been Able to Tap into the power of My staff, He would've been dead by the time You had come out, what do you know of that Power?" asked Janus

Inner Moka raised an eyebrow "You were never told of that power?" she asked, Janus shook his head

This staff was given to me, when I was twelve, the age that Master Ravenheart took me as his apprentice, I was never told about any power within it." He explained

Moka nodded "I see, I was told the story at bedtime when I was little by my father, As a Child I loved hearing the stories of your families accomplishments, especially the tales of Albador Von Dragonwing."

Janus laughed, "Yes, He is even among my family one of the greatest Mages in my bloodline, there is even a statue of him in the courtyard of my home." Said Janus.

"Yes but as for your power, which is drawn from the elements, however you can do magic without a tool unlike witches, your staff holds within it a weapon, the form of the weapon varies from wielder to wielder. Normally it's a sword of some kind or another, but there have been members of your family who have wielded powerful Whips, Maces, sometimes even Battle Axes." Explained Moka

"Man, to think I am part of this family." Said Janus looking down at his staff.

"I have no knowledge of how to trigger its power, but my father was friends with Albador, so he might know about the transformation process." Said Moka thinking on how to help her desired mate.

"So do you think over summer, we can see your father and see if he could help me?" asked Janus

"I don't see why not, I was always my father's favorite." Said Moka, thinking. But then she smirked "However, as a thank you for teaching me to duel, let me give you something special." She said and pinned Janus against the bed.

"Umm, Moka, Didn't we agree that we'd take this slow?" asked Janus, trying his best not to show weakness

"Oh, but I AM Moka, we are the same person, It has been two months since we made that agreement, too long in my opinion, we've agreed to this, so we aren't being forced into anything, unless, you have any objections…" she said placing her hand, right between his legs and rubbed gently.

Janus groaned with pleasure, "Oh, my god, Moka, can you go a little faster?" he requested and Moka Obliged. She then began undoing Janus's belt and pulling down his pants. Janus's Manhood was poking out through a hole in his boxers and it was throbbing in Moka's hands. She removed her Blazer and blouse so that she was topless, revealing her full breasts; she knelt foreword and started rubbing them on Janus's Manhood. Which went crazy with pleasure. He wined and pulled Moka's face up to his and kissed her, holding her body against his own. Running his hand down her back, "God, You feel so good Moka," said Janus

"It will be us, just us… We Belong to each other." Said Moka

While this passionate scene was going on, a girl with short blue hair and wearing a yellow sweater vest sat in a tree with Binoculars eyeing the scene with disgust, "What does that bitch think she's doing, trying to be better than me?! I can do so much better, I just need to get him away from her!" she muttered.

---

I hoped everyone liked that little lemon scene, I just love writing these two doing this *giggles pervertedly*, and now A certain Succubus is coming in, and it looks like a war is going to break out between women! lol

NOTE: for those of you who have read my Yugioh 5ds Trident Signer fic, the deck Janus uses IS the Same As Jax's deck minus the Trident Dragon, the reason I use this deck a lot is because It's pretty much my own deck with a few mods


	4. enter an annoying Succubus

Chapter 4

Enter an annoying Succubus

"Crap, I forgot I left that paper for World History in The Library, I gotta go get it." Said Janus

"Okay, I'll save you a slice of pizza, and you said you had some cards that would help my deck." Said Moka

"Right." Said Janus as he headed toward the Library. He entered the Library and found his paper on the Egyptian middle Kingdom on a table but then he heard a scream and headed out to find who it was. He found sprawled on the stairs to the reference section a girl with light blue hair and wearing a cream-colored sweater vest. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

"I've been having knee pain for about three days and It caused me to fall over how do you think I am?" asked the girl as she looked up. She had a pretty face and a massive bust, however his bond with Moka held it's ground.

"Here let me have a look at that knee." Said Janus, the girl moved her leg carefully for Janus to have a look at her ankle. Janus examined her ankle. "Okay, I hope this works." Sid the dragon wizard placing his palm on the place it hurt and uttered some words of healing as he invoked his will power to reduce the pain. "There, I've temporarily made it possible for you to walk on that leg until we can get back to my place where I can properly heal that knee." He said helping the girl to her feet. "By the way, what's your name?" he asked

"I am Kurumu Kurono." She said

"Well, Kurumu, I am Janus Von Dragonwing."

"Oh, I know who you are." She said with a seductive smile.

"If You're trying to seduce me, It won't work." Said Janus as they entered Janus's room. Janus sat her down at his desk as he went to his Herb stores to find the proper herbs to heal sprains. As he looked through the various jars to find what he was looking for, he noticed out of the corner of his eye Kurumu sliding her shoes and long socks off to reveal long slender legs, she looked hungrily at him, still his love for Moka held true. _Debris Dragon, You there?_ He asked one of the monsters in his deck

**"Yes, Lord Janus?" **asked The Dragon

"_Go to Moka, tell her that I'm treating an injury of a girl I have No romantic interest in but she's trying to seduce me, tell her it won't work,and tell her I need backup." _He said

**"Yes, My Lord."** Said the Dragon

Janus found the herbs he was looking for; went over to his mortar and pestle placed the proper amount of Cat's claw bark into the bowl and ground it up with the Pestle. Then he went to the bathroom got some water and poured it into the bowl. Janus then held the bowl over a candle to heat it up. "Okay, Kurumu," he said taking a teaspoon and walking over to her but stopped to see that she had stripped down to her underwear.

"Care to help the rest of my body?" asked Kurumu in an innocent voice

Janus sighed "Look, You came here for treating knee pain, so I'll treat that and You'll leave, I already have a girlfriend." Said Janus firmly as he soaked a cloth with the herbal water and tied it around her Knee, "Keep that on there for about a week and see what happens, If it's still bothering You, Come back and I'll see what I can do." He said in a professional manner.

Kurumu Wined and slammed herself down onto him "I want you, you are my destined one." She said trying to pull off her charm while rubbing her breasts against Janus's chest.

"Janus?" came Moka's voice as she came for her dueling lessons. And she opened the door to see the scene before her. One look at this made her break out in tears and ran.

The moment Moka left the room Kurumu looked down at Janus who to her shock and horror had turned into a puddle of Metallic Slime. On the roof, Janus sat crouched with a smirk on his face, duel disk on his arm. "Good old Metal Reflect slime." He said to himself as he heard Kurumu let out a cry and started looking for him. He simply wove the elements of fire and water to create a cloud of steam to shroud him, Kurumu didn't even notice. As she ran off in search of him. "Now to find Moka and make her listen." Said Janus to himself. "STARDUST DRAGON COME FORTH!" he called out as his pearly white syncro dragon emerged form his card. Janus leaped onto the dragon's back "Seek out Moka, I need to talk to her." He said

"**Yes my Lord.**" Said the dragon and he took flight, gliding over the trees until they found her sitting on a bench crying her eyes out.

"Moka, I can explain if you just listen!"

"What's there to listen to, It was just a one night stand, Nothing serious, Iv'e heard it all, there's nothing you can use against me!" she snapped and ran off.

"I guess Desperate times call for desperate measures." Said Janus taking a card from his deck and played it, Black chains shot out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around Moka and she fell over onto the ground.

"LET ME GO!" she shrieked

"Oh I will once I explain my side of the story." He said crouching down in front of her. And he explained that how he was in the library picking up his paper when he heard Kurumu scream as she fell on the stairs due to knee pains so he took her to his place so he could treat her pain, but he noticed as he was searching for the proper herbs that she was trying to arouse him, so when she was concentrating on removing her clothes, he- But then Kurumu found them.

"There You are, You're going to pay for that stunt you pulled on me!" she screamed.

"Oh, You mean this?" asked Janus holding up his Metal Reflect Slime trap card. "I've used this more than once to escape a tight situation, Like with You Kurumu." He said sliding the card pack into his deck.

Kurumu started to look enraged, That does it, I challenge You to a duel, I win, You submit to me, I lose and I'll leave you alone." She said as a duel disk appeared on her arm.

"Very well." Said Janus as he released Moka from the trap card and returned Stardust Dragon to his extra deck.

"LET'S DUEL!" they said in unison

Janus's LP: 4000

Kurumu's LP: 4000

"I'll start." Said Kurumu Drawing a card, "And I'll summon Succubus Enchantress LV3 in attack mode (4/1500/900), And I'll set one card face down and let you go." she Said Succubus Enchantress LV3 resembled an attractive teenage girl with an outfit like those seen on bellydancers.

"Don't mind of I do." Said Janus as he drew his card. "Okay, I'll summon Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV4 in attack mode (4/1600/1000)." He said as a small wyvern with an avian beak emerged from a pillar of black fire, "I'll Now Attack your succubus enchantress LV3 with my dragon!" Declared Janus as his dragon sent out a small jet of black fire burning the succubus enchantress to bits.

Kurumu chuckled at this "When Succubus Enchantress LV3 is destroyed as a result of battle I can take control of the monster that destroyed it, and it stays under my control as long as Succubus Enchantress LV3 is in my grave!" declared Kurumu

"Strange, I don't see Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 going anywhere." Said Janus as his Dragon stayed where he was.

"What?" exclaimed Kurumu

"Sorry, Kurumu but Control of Horus Level 4 cannot be switched as long as he's on the field, I'll set two cards face down, and end my turn, When Horus LV4 destroys a monster in battle, It evolves, so come forth Horus LV6 (6/2300/1600), end turn."

"Okay, My draw." Said Kurumu drawing her card, and I'll summon another Succubus Enchantress LV3 to the field, And play the spell card Level Up, to send Succubus enchantress LV3 to the grave and special summon Succubus Enchantress LV5 to the field (5/2400/1700)," she said as a monster that looked like a twenty year old version of the previous level came to the field. "and I'll play the spell card Succubus's kiss, I can only activate this card when I have a Succubus enchantress monster on the field, I can now take control of a monster that has attack equal to or less than the succubus enchantress monster I have on the field so I'll take control of Horus LV6." She proclaimed as her Succubus Enchantress monster leaped foreword and kissed Horus LV6. To her surprise Horus LV6 didn't even move towards her side. "What ability is it now?" asked Kurumu a little exasperated

"Sorry but Horus LV6's ability makes it immune to spell cards." Said Janus

"Grr" growled Kurumu as she had been foiled for a second time. "But I can still attack." She said "and when Succubus Enchantress LV5 attacks and destroys a monster on your field, it automatically becomes under my control." Said Kurumu with Joy

"Heh, not so fast, I trigger My trap card; Shadow Spell, one Monster on the field can't attack or change battle position and looses 700 attack (24001700)." Explained Janus

Kurumu slapped her forehead "Not again." She said in exasperation "I'll set one card face down and end my turn." said Kurumu

"My move." Said Janus drawing his card, "I'll activate my own spell card Level Up on Horus LV6 to bring him up to Level 8 (8/3000/1800), I'll now set a monster in defense mode and strike down your Succubus Enchantress LV5 with Horus LV8." Declared Janus as the giant Metal dragon sent a black inferno at the succubus's monster destroying it.

Janus's LP: 4000

Kurumu's LP: 2700

"Okay, My move." Said Kurumu as she drew her card "I'll play the spell card Level Mod—"

"I don't think so, I'll negate the spell with Horus LV 8's ability, whenever a spell card I don't like is played, I can negate it." Explained Janus

"No, That was my last hope!" she cried out

Janus looked at her "If there is nothing more you can do, I'll make my move." He said she nodded slowly.

"Then My move." Said Janus drawing his card "Horus Attack." He declared.

There was nothing Kurumu could do, she just let the Black Flames engulf her and her life points returned to zero. She got up, "Well, I guess that's that." She said and Janus and Moka nodded "I guess I know who my destined one is." She said. Janus raised an eyebrow at this

Kurumu beamed "It's Janus Von Dragonwing!" she squealed and glomped Janus holding her face to her chest.

"Mopha helph!" called Janus's muffled voice from being suffocated by Kurumu's bust.

"Get your breasts off my man you milk cow!" yelled Moka trying to pry Janus out of her arms

"I doubt you can satisfy him one bit!" teased Kurumu

"Oh I beg to differ on that." Said Janus's voice coming from above them. The two girls looked up to see the young wizard sitting on a branch up in a tree. Kurumu looked from the Janus in her arms to the Janus up in the tree and repeated the movements. Janus grinned and held up a trap card; Metal Reflect Slime

"How does it feel being fooled by the same card." Asked Janus as he undid the card's enchantment making the metallic slime slide right through her arms. At this Kurumu looked royally pissed. So pissed that in two seconds bat-like wings and a devil's tail shot out from her back end and she launched at him. Janus did a flip out of the tree landing next to Moka as Kurumu collided with the branch. "I think I've embarrassed her enough today, do you think that your inner self would want to show that succubus her place?" he asked and Moka nodded

A silver Rosario hit the ground and a flash of silver hair shot past Janus as Moka leaped into the tree beside Kurumu "Did you notice you seducer that there is something long and black growing out of you ass?" she asked the sex-addicted demon. Kurumu was about to look to her backside but Moka was faster "It's your tail, you slut!" she said as she grabbed it and picked up the succubus by it and slung her around like a lasso and threw her towards the school. She then turned to Janus, glaring. "I trust you weren't taken by her advances." She said firmly

"Why would I when you are much cooler and more beautiful?" he asked bringing her into a hug and allowed her to take a drink."

Notes: Cat's claw bark is a real herb that has been clinically proven to relieve knee pain, as for Kurumu's deck, I haven't created cards to expand on the Succubus enchantress series, if anyone who is reading this likes to create their own dueling cards who have any ideas Please share them with me!


	5. A Howling Good Club!

Chapter 5

A Howling Good Club

Janus sat in his seat it was coming to the end of English class and while the teacher was busy writing stuff on the blackboard, Moka and Kurumu were at each other's throats sitting right behind Janus. _Good gawd why me, _thought Janus as he put down a few notes while mentally cheered on Moka as she had Kurumu in a headlock.

"And that's it for class today." Said Mrs. Nekonome as Janus gave a sigh of relief. It had been a week since Kurumu had started chasing Janus to sleep with her, and each time she nearly had him, he melted out of her arms as Metal reflect slime, once again falling for the same trick Janus pulled on her each time. "Oh, but before you go, I want to remind you that the various school clubs will be seeking out new members, the school heavily encourages students to enter them to see what human school clubs are like, and oh, don't forget to check out the Newspaper club which I am a member of!" she said with a smiley face.

"So, any ideas on what club you'll join?" asked Moka as she and Janus walked down the hall with Moka following not far behind.

"Well whatever club I'll join I'd like to be in one with you." He said smiling at his girlfriend.

Moka blushed "Okay." She said and they hurried off to the place where the clubs were to be promoted.

"WOW." They said together as they saw all the clubs being promoted.

As they passed a stand with all these freaky looking guys with cameras "Fancy joining the photography club, we could do a photo shoot with the two of you." Said one of them with a lecherous grins on their faces

"Oh hell no!" said Janus and they looked away

27 DIFFERENT CLUBS LATER AND PERVERTED PEOPLE…

"What the hell is with these school clubs, all they either want is to molest me or get into you pants!" said Moka as Janus scrubbed off some of the slime from a kraken in the swimming club.

"How goes finding a club?" asked Mrs. Nekonome's voice from behind Janus

"Not too well if you ask me." Said Janus

"Well, have you checked out the Newspaper club?" asked the feline teacher.

Janus and Moka looked at each other and shrugged "I guess you can count us in.." said Janus

---

"Janus!" exclaimed the voice of a certain succubus as she ran foreword as Mrs. Nekonome lead The Mage and Vampire to the place where the club met.

"Okay, that's everyone!" said Mrs. Nekonome

"Wait a sec, we are the only three who are in this club?" asked Moka

"Um… Yes…" said Mrs. Nekonome

"Well, you see…" said a young man who walked into the room

"Ah, this is Ginei Morioka, but everybody calls him Gin, the president of the club." Said Mrs. Nekonome

"Okay, let's get started, we need some good Ideas for columns." Said the young man who was eyeing Moka with interest. Moka stepped closer to Janus who gave Gin a glare that said Back off, bastard, she's mine.

"Well, I have an Idea for those who are magic illiterate, or are interested in the subject to have a column where people will place questions on something pertaining to the magical arts and I'll answer a few of them in the column." Suggested Janus

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Said Gin.

"Um, from the female side of the school, I have an Idea for a cover story." Said Moka

Gin raised an eyebrow "Really, What?"

"Well, There is a rumor going around the girls locker room of a pervert that's peeking on us there." Explained Moka

At those words Gin went white as a sheet. "Umm… Okay." Said the man. "Well… Shall we get to some stories, Janus can draft the invitation to those curious about his trade to send in questions. As for me, I've got to go to the restroom." He said and left.

Janus pulled Moka aside "You know what, I think he's the perv." He said in a serious tone.

"What makes you think that?" asked the young vampire

"One, the way he was staring at you with an interested look, two, he went white when you suggested the story, and three, the way he went when he said he had to go to the restroom. There are no boy's restrooms down that way, the closest toilet down that way is the—"

"Girl's Locker room!" finished Moka. Janus nodded

"We're going to have to be sneaky about this, but if we pull it off, we'll expose one of Youkai academies biggest mysteries." Said Moka.

AFTER A LITTLE TRACKING

"There he is." Whispered Janus as they hid around a corner outside the Girl's locker room while Gin stood on a crate looking in through a window with a grin on his face that wanted the inner Moka to beat the guy senseless. In the meantime, Janus had his cell Phone camera set on video and was shooting the whole thing with an evil grin on his face. After they heard girls leaving the Locker room, at this Janus cloaked them both with a spell on concealment and at this they saw Gin run off at high speeds.

ON THE RELEASE OF THE FIRST EDITION OF YOUKAI SCHOOL NEWSPAPER…

"Hello everyone hope you have the paper ready." Said Gin as he came up to where the club had set up shop.

Janus and Moka had evil grins on their faces and Janus pulled out a megaphone and jumped up on the table. "Hello Youkai academy, in the first edition of the year here at Youkai academy, Who Is the legendary nameless pervert of Youkai academy? A stakeout outside the ONLY window into the girl's locker room reveals the answer, complete with digital pictures of who it is, Janus Von Dragonwing, Youkai academy's local apprentice wizard Invites student questions on Magic, Wicca, and related subjects with recommended reading for further details, and Kurumu Kurono will teach you how to make the ultimate Chocolate Fudge Brownie! All In this edition!" he called out through the megaphone but it was the revealing of who the pervert was that sold the most copies that day.

"Ha, ha that was hilarious!" laughed Kurumu as The three friends headed back to the classroom where they worked.

"Ah, there you are!" said the voice of Mrs. Nekonome "Janus I have to say, that Idea for the Youkai Grimoire answering questions on magic-related subjects has triggered a flurry of responses, I suggest you get to reading the questions." She said handing him a wad of pieces of paper.

"Yes Ma'am." Said Janus who pulled his laptop out of his bag and sat down to read them as Gin passed the the room in the hall with a mass of angry girls chasing him with brooms, batts and any item that could be used as a weapon in order to beat the Sh*t out of him.

---

~The Youkai Grimoire~

I've decided to answer questions on various Magic and Wiccan related topics from my readers. Now mind you, I do not know everything so I may have to look stuff up and I'll do my best to answer a question, all you have to do is send me a PM with your question in it, And at the end of each chapter. I hope to hear from you for this Until then May you blessed be


	6. Transformation

Chapter 6

Transformation

It was a regular day at the academy today as far as Janus and his friends thought; the paper was selling like hotcakes mostly because of Janus's hit column answering questions; the Youkai Grimoire. Janus and friends had set up to sell the paper until a group of people dressed in black blazers strode up to the booth. "Youkai academy Newspaper club?" asked one of them. "Yes." Said Gin.

"Huh, scrawny crop this year, gin, I thought you could do better than this." Said the lead person

"Um, sorry, but can we help you gentleman?" asked Janus, though his grip on his staff was a little too firm to be gentle.

"Yes, In fact you can, Janus Von Dragonwing; You are either to turn yourself in for suspected as being human or the Newspaper club is to be disbanded." Said the man

"What?!" exclaimed Moka and Kurumu together

"Orders from the headmaster himself, So what's it going to be, Dragonwing?" asked the man

"Very well." Said Janus handing over his staff.

"Janus, no!" exclaimed Moka running up to him.

"Easy, Moka, I know what I'm doing." Said Janus as he went with the people in black

"Who are those people?" asked Kurumu

"The student Police." Replied Gin.

"They often don't come out after students unless something ugly has happened, this club has spoken out against some of their actions, we nearly got disbanded because of that." Replied Gin

WITH JANUIS…

The black dressed students led Janus to a mansion on the edge of the grounds, which a sign said was the living area of the headmaster. They entered the building and led Janus to a door that entered into a spacious office, at the end was a long desk with a chair that was turned away from them. "Headmaster, We've brought him. Said the leader of the group.

"Good." Said a creepy voice from the chair. "from this point on, consider yourself stripped of your positions, you are to hand over your black Police jackets to my secretary on your way out, I will have no more of your bashing the Newspaper club, and Oh, yes, bring my guest and I a nice pot of tea while you're at it." Said the headmaster as the chair turned around to reveal a creepy looking man dressed as a priest.

"But headmaster, I thought you said he was human, and as you know we have laws forbidding humans to come here!" said the leader

"Yes, that is true, however, Janus here is a special case." Said the headmaster

"How special?" asked the leader

"Nothing to do with you." Said the priest "Now go." The police squad ran out the door.

"Now then, Mr. Dragonwing, how's your little friend holding up?" asked the headmaster

Janus knew whom he was talking about.

-Commence Flashback-

"Hanaiou stop this at once!" cried out Janus. The Sky was pitch black but it was only one in the afternoon; he and four of his trusted Comrades, the Cruor-Modus or in translation Blood-bound. They stood within some ancient ruins that had risen up from the sea under Hanaiou's command. Hanaiou had once been a friend of Janus's but after the death of his parents, he had gone mad and started delving into sorcery or the Dark Arts, he had disappeared from sight after that, Janus and his fellow members of the Cruor-Modus had searched high and low for months trying to find him until he finally revealed himself, he had been abroad in the world seeking the ruins of Atlantis, hoping that the sorcery writings that legend had it were in those ruins would take vengeance on the ones who killed his family, and now it came down to this final fight. But he knew he had to face him alone, for within the ruins of Atlantis, death had no place, He couldn't Kill him He only could seal him. And it was this knowledge that Janus activated his duel disk and entered the shadows.

After a ferocious duel where the Wizard and Sorcerer broke out monsters of massive power, incredible feats of magic and deadly traps were unleashed, until Janus broke out his secret weapon. "I summon Decoy Dragon on the defensive, set one card facedown and end it at that." Proclaimed the young wizard as a small dragon appeared with a second facedown

Janus's LP: 300

Hanaiou's LP: 1500

"Ha, is that all you can do? I expected better from the apprentice of Ravenheart, but I guess the old man has lost his touch from true power." Said Hanaiou as he drew his card and smirked "I'll now special summon Dark Armed Dragon (7/2800/1000), this card can only be summoned if I have three or more Dark monsters in my grave and I do have three, Now I'll activate his ability, by—"

"Not so fast, Hanaiou, I activate my trap; Divine Wrath: at the cost of one card from my hand I can negate the activation of an effect monster and destroy it." Explained Janus as Dark Armed Dragon fizzled and was destroyed.

"Grr… You may have saved yourself from Dark Armed Dragon's ability, but Your dragon won't survive the strike of Dark Horus!" called out Hanaiou "Attack!" he cried out. "Sorry, But I'm activating Decoy Dragon's ability allowing me to special summon from the grave Stardust Dragon, but Now, I'm activating the trap card Draining shield, Negating your attack and granting me LP equal to the attack points of the attacking monster." Said Janus

Janus's LP: 3300

Hanaiou's LP: 1500

"You saved yourself by an impressive combo and summoned another dragon, You're still not going to win." Said Hanaiou

"we'll see about that." Said Janus I'll set three cards face down and take a break.

"You're becoming desperate, and this is wasting my time, I'll play the spell card Heavy Storm, All spell and Traps on the field are destroyed!" said Hanaiou

"And that card is your downfall!" said Janus

"How?" asked Hanaiou

"You've forgotten about Stardust Dragon's effect, Haven't you?" asked Janus

"So what, it only negates a card, it won't harm my life points." Said the sorcerer.

"Stardust Dragon, may not, But this sure will; I activate my trap card; Cosmic Blast!" called out Janus "This card can only be activated when a dragon-type syncro monster is sent to the grave in any way shape or form, my opponent takes damage equal to the Dragons attack!" called out Janus

"NO!" cried out Hanaiou

"Yes, and now that Your powers have been weakened by this duel, I can seal you!" declared Janus as he took a knife from a sheath that hung around his neck and carved the Runic symbol of sealing into his arm and held it out before the weakened Sorcerer. A dark aura surged out of Hanaiou and into the mark. Once the last of the aura had entered the mark the seal healed up leaving a scar on his arm. "May you rest in peace until I die and then you will face the Weighing of the heard ceremony in Anubis's court." He said and went to join the others.

-End Flashback

"Hanaiou Hasn't woken up yet but now that I know that Skull and Bones want to revive his power to serve him and accelerate the Illuminati's plans for the new world order, I've felt him twinge a bit." He described

"I see…" said the headmaster thoughtfully "I have an offer for you in order to amplify the power of that seal." Said the headmaster

Janus raised an eyebrow "And what is that?" he asked

"Become a vampire." He said simply

"Is that even possible?" asked Janus.

"Come now, I thought you of all people would know how a human would become a vampire, with the proper work not only will you have the strength of an S-class Super Vampire, you can use Youkai energy to increase the power of your spell working" Said a voice behind Janus.

Janus turned to see Lord Akiyasha standing behind him. Janus Bowed "It's an honor to see you again my lord." Said Janus with respect

"It's good to see you too, How's my good friend, Master Ravenheart?" he asked with honest interest.

"He is very well." Said Janus nodding

The elder vampire nodded, "It has come to my attention that you are dating my daughter Moka." He said

"Yes, sir, I am, Your daughter Is a wonderful girl, and a very impressive duelist." Replied Janus

"Ah, but I doubt she could stand a chance against one of the Cruor-Modus." Said Lord Akiyasha with a deep laugh. The Cruor-Modus as was described earlier meant blood bound in Latin, it was a group founded by the Grey council comprising of five magick using duelists each with a specific specialty in magick and duel style, one with specialty in green (earth) magick who used a plant deck, one in Yellow Magick (air) using a winged beast deck, one specializing in red magick (fire) using a Volcanic deck, one in blue Magick (Water) using a Water deck, and finally we come to Janus who used a Dragon deck and was the representative of spirit.

"Well, enough about that, Enia?" called the headmaster calling to his secretary a woman came in

"Yes sir?" she asked

"Get Me Moka Akiyasha." Said the headmaster

"Yes sir." She said and hurried out.

A few minutes later, Moka came in wondering what was going on. When she saw her Father she leaped into his arms giving him a hug "DADDY!" she squealed her father laughed

"Hello my dear, I trust you are studying well." He said with a smile

"Oh, yes." Said Moka

"Ah, yes, I must owe you a congratulations for who you chose to be your boyfriend." He said with a smile. "And on that note we've asked you here because We're going to turn Janus here into a vampire." Her father said simply

Moka was shocked and alarmed at this "Did you consult Janus on this?" she asked.

"Yes they did, and I agreed, But think of it, Moka, We'll be together forever." He said getting up and hugging her. He then looked up at the Headmaster, "How is it done?" he asked

"First you must die." Said Lord Akiyasha

Janus gulped "Um, okay, then what happens?" he asked

"I will inject some of my blood into you." Said Moka.

Janus calmed down after that "that doesn't sound so bad." He Said as he pulled off the Rosario for this

"okay." Said the headmaster and he pulled a blade out from under his desk and impaled Janus through the heard. Moka instantly injected her blood into him. A massive amount of Youkai energy surrounded Janus as his wounds healed up and they could all sense that he still retained his powers as a mage but now he also had vampiric powers. They took him back to his dorm room and placed him in bed.

"Moka, why don't you stay with him tonight, he'll need someone he's close to, to help him through all this." Said Lord Akiyasha and Moka nodded and slipped into bed with Janus.


	7. Magick and Grades

Chapter 7

Magick and grades

Janus awoke to feel like something on him was suppressing some kind of power within him, and it wasn't his original power as a wizard, it was… something else. He went to the bathroom and used the john and was about to wash his hands when he remembered what happened the day before and jolted away from the faucet. And headed back to the room where Moka was still getting up. "Hello Beautiful." He said granting her a kiss. "Want some breakfast?" he offered, moving his shirt away from his neck

Moka nodded and lightly nipped at his neck letting the blood flow upon her tongue. At that moment, he felt the sudden urge to bite her neck. "You want my blood do you?" asked Moka sensing his urge. Janus nodded, he hated lying to her she moved away from Janus's neck and moved her choker to give a space for Janus's new fangs to insert themselves. Janus gave into his urge and as gently as he could punctured her neck and drank what surprised him was an extremely sweet nectar. Once he finished he got up from his bed and went into the bathroom to get dressed.

AFTER MOKA"S TURN…

"It must be hard now that you're a vampire." Said Moka as they exited the dorm building

"Oh, I'll manage." Said Janus as he fingered the pentacle around his neck. "I'm just concerned on how this will affect my powers." _And the seal_ he thought but he left that for another time. "The headmaster said that my Youkai energy will amplify my spell-working, but what I'm truly concerned about is how I will control it, and how I will keep it sealed, like, I may need a Rosario." Said Janus

"Oh, your pentacle will do just fine," said Moka, pointing to the pentacle with the dragon coiled around the edge of the circle. Janus raised an eyebrow at this "You see, it's not just crosses that seal vampires, it's also other religious symbols, like the pentacle of Wiccan and Pagan tradition, so You're all set on that, in fact You're already sealed." Explained Moka.

"Okay, I just have one more question, How am I to take a bath?" he asked worrying about smelling bad in front of Moka

"Oh, just put any kind of herb in the water, vampires can take a bath in water as long as it's impure, and I know you have a lot of herbs for healing.

"Okay that's all my questions for now answered." Said Janus

They walked in silence for a few minutes until Moka sighed "Today is going to be a problem." She said as they drew closer to the school

Janus looked at her "Why?" he asked

"Today's the day the score sheets are posted for the achievement tests." Explained Moka

"well, that may be a problem." Said Janus, knowing all too well that this won't affect him anyway because he was here to hide.

"You've got to be kidding me." Said Janus as he saw where his name was: #2

Upon seeing this Moka glomped him and Janus returned the hug. Which pissed off all the Moka fan boys in close proximity to the two lovers. "Well, let's get to class." He said as they headed to their classroom.

AS THEY LEFT THE AREA…

A pint-sized girl with a stereotypical witches had was walking towards the area as always this was Yukari Sendou in the Number one position. "Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the pint-sized genius of Youkai academy…" said a voice that was recognized as the class representative "Don't get all cocky because of your excellent grades, just seeing you makes me Si—" but he didn't finish the word as a rock came out of nowhere and hit the class representative on the head

"Ha, I guess you deserved that!" called out Yukari

"What was that you little Bitch?!" exclaimed the student representative leering at her rearing back to deal a punch at her and nearly struck her but wit a metallic flash, all he made contact with was some kind of metal-like fluid.

"Sorry I had to do that, but It is in my oath to help ones fellow being, be it human or Youkai." Said a voice. The student representative and his cronies turned to see The Dragonwing boy, his duel disk activated and a trap card in play (guess which on it is!). the representative glared at Janus

"Let's go boys." He said and he and his cronies turned and walked away.

Janus sighed and deactivated his duel disk returning the card he had triggered to his deck. _D-damn, I didn't get to use that new card I got_ he thought "You okay, ma'am?" he asked. As Moka came up to him, making Yukari blush. But she couldn't hold it in and bolted for Moka

"I Wuvv You Moka!" she exclaimed hugging the vampire.

This took Moka aback. "Um, I'm flattered, Yukari but I'm taken." She said

Yukari looked like she was about to cry "B-b-by whom?" she asked

Janus stepped foreword "Me." He said

Yukari looked like she was in a rage. "That does it, I'm declaring war on You!" she declared holding out her wand.

"A witch, huh, well bring it." He said, slamming his staff to the ground. A ring of fire erupted around the two magick users.

"Janus, don't you think that is a little over the top?" asked Moka noticing the freaked expression on the little witches face.

"Um, right, I'll try something a little less powerful, I'll start off with this." Said Janus, activating his duel disk and wove a spell in the ancient words, his duel disk began to glow a pearly white and Janus placed a card on the duel disk "Descend from the skies "Stardust Dragon!" he proclaimed as his dragon appeared and he set a card face down

"Nothing I can't deal with," said Yukari smirking as she waved her wand and a nearby tree's branches started to grow out and bind Stardust dragon like a Boa Constrictor.

"Heh, you call that dealing with that kind of Dragon? Try this!" said Janus activating his facedown: Assault Mode Activate. Upon the activation of this card, stardust Dragon began to glow with a bright light nd when the light dispersed Stardust Dragon was covered in hefty armor that made Yukari's spell on the trees rip apart freeing the dragon. "Behold Stardust Dragon/Assault mode!" declared Janus. The Dragon now had an end of a tail ending in four spikes in a circular formation. Yukari tried to attack with magic again but Janus started uttering another spell to create a controlled and focused wind to blow her wand out of her hand. Yukari Tried to make a dive for the wand but Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode brought the armed tip of it's tail down into the ground, caging Yukari. Janus walked slowly up to the caged witch, crouched low beside her. "Form where I'm standing, you've lost this contest of magick."

"I-I-I surrender." Said Yukari.

Janus nodded "Very well." Said Janus making a quick mental command to Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode to release her, which the dragon did instantly. Janus uttered a word in the dragon's tongue and Yukari's wand flew into his hand. And he handed it to her. "You have potential for magick, just do me a favor and quit all these pranks, if you had studied magick as well as you put thought into your pranks, I don't know how this contest would've ended up." Said Janus seriously

Yukari nodded "Well, I have a new Goal!" said the little witch

"I'm Listening." Said Janus

"I'm going to charm both of you to be my lovers!" exclaimed Yukari running after the two.

"Uh-oh." Said Moka as Janus called upon one of his dragons to fly them off to class.

TWO DAYS LATER…

"Not many stories, recently." Said Kurumu as she looked at her notes.

"Yes, but Surely you can think of something for your cooking column." said Moka as she sifted through story Ideas that she had written.

"There has to be something." Said Janus as he typed on his laptop his column the Youkai Grimoire

"Hello, everyone!" called out Yukari's voice as everyone looked up to see her enter the room.

_Oh, Osiris, strike me where I stand now!_ Thought Janus but nothing happened

"I'd like to join the newspaper club." She said making Janus slide lower in his seat.

"Well, I don't see why not." Said Gin who had just come in. "You can be Janus's assistant on the Youkai Grimoire." He said with an evil grin to Janus

Janus's expression was first one of shock and horror to a glare. "This is payback for me putting that cell phone video of you peeking in the room on my Youkai-space page, isn't it?" asked Janus and Gin nodded slowly Janus sighed "Well, Yukari, here's how we'll do it, We answer four questions per edition, so I'll write an answer to two of them while you do the other two, so we've got an even amount of work. Sliding Yukari a stack of letters with questions on magick and subjects related to it and they both got to work.

---

There you have it ladies and gentlemen I've introduced Yukari, And oh is she going to be a pain in Janus's ***, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and You will join me again next time when they go into the human world, and we see the group Janus is a part of; the Cruor-Modus, until then, May you Blessed be


	8. Demonic Sunflowers and Magical Dueling

Hello, everyone, we have the newspaper club prepare for their summer vacation to the human world

Chapter 8

Demonic sunflowers and magical dueling

"Okay, that's enough for today, but before we go I'd like to remind you about a field trip we're going on… to the human world." Said Mrs. Nekonome

Janus looked interested at this. "Really." He said as he made the finishing touches to the next article of the Youkai Grimoire. "Where are we going in the human world?" he asked

"That's a surprise!" said Mrs. Nekonome Janus nodded slowly

THE NEXT DAY…

Janus was at the bus-stop awaiting the rest of the gang, in the meantime, be took out his Grimoire and began reading up on dream interpretations, after a little reading He heard someone come towards him and saw it was Moka "Hello, Janus." She said Leaning up against him.

"Hello Moka, Gee, I've never seen you in casual wear, You look pretty good." He said. So she was, she was wearing a zip-up white sweatshirt, and a white dress that went to her knees.

"Thank, You Janus, You don't look too bat yourself." She said eyeing Janus. Though Janus wasn't wearing casual wear, he was dressed in a Crimson-red hooded cloak, a red Taber over his shoulders inside the cloak, and a black tunic underneath. At his belt there was a pouch where he kept his cell phone, He carried a red and black backpack that was made by the Swiss company (you can find these backpacks at any office supply store) "Where's your duel disk?" she asked.

"Oh," he said, put his arm behind his back, there was a clacking sound and Janus revealed his arm, with his duel disk on it, deck in place and all.

"How did you do that?" asked Kurumu's voice as she, Yukari and Mrs. Nekonome came up the hill. Janus shifted his cloak aside to reveal a system to carry a duel disk on the back hip underneath the cloak.

"Designed it myself." He said as he returned his cloak around him At that moment the bus came through the dimensional tunnel and the door opened

"Hello there, boy." Said the bus driver

"Hello." Said Janus as he picked up his staff and boarded the bus. Janus sat down in the back and pulled out his deck and started mentally communicating with his cards as he looked at them

SHORTLY AFTER THE DIMENSIONAL TUNNEL…

"Here we are!" said Mrs. Nekonome as the bus pulled outside a vast meadow. All the girls hurried outside into the flowers, but the bus driver held Janus back

"I'd keep an eye out if I were you, local legend here says that people have disappeared here and never came back." Said the bus driver who then closed the doors

Janus thought over the bus driver's words, whatever is said to be here that makes people disappear should have access to Youkai energy or powers of the dark arts, which would give off a specific aura. Janus thought it was worth a try so he focused his eyes on the area where his friends were hanging out in the flowers, placed his mind in a meditative state that is used to seek out aura signatures and his eyes widened as he saw a mass of dark aura slithering towards the others. Upon seeing this Janus broke the meditative state and ran at his highest speed towards the location of the aura signature "move it!" he called to the others and slammed the lower end of his staff upon the place the signature was coming from. An inhuman screech filled the meadow freaking out Moka and the others, Janus reached into the plants and pulled out a thing that looked like a cross with a snake's body, and a plant-like head with razor-sharp teeth.

"What…" said Moka

"Was…" said Mrs. Nekonome

"That?" asked Gin

Janus examined the creature. "I'm not sure, but it seemed to be created by black magick." he said, "We've got to get out of this field, he said with a serious look on his face. As he said this, Janus took out his duel disk and activated it and nodded for Kurumu to do the same, which the Succubus did so. As they headed to the exit towards town, they found themselves blocked by even bigger versions of those snake things.

"Hold on!" called out Yukari's voice as she jumped in front of Janus with a look of determination, Janus looked at her then nodded. "Stardust Dragon!" he called out summoning the dragon. The plant-like creatures drew back at the sight of the dragon, "Everybody, get on stardust dragon and head for a place outside this valley to hide, Yukari and I will take care of these creeps." Said Janus as he readied to draw another card

"Janus No!" cried out Moka worried about her boyfriend but he just smiled

"Have I ever let you down before?" he asked Moka shook her head the nodded as Janus drew his card "Armed Dragon LV10, Come Forth!" he called out as a massive orange dragon covered with blades on every possible part of it emerged, as tall as the academy campus and it glared down at the plant monsters. Janus now knew what to do; "Okay Armed Dragon LV10, deal out your destructive ability by wiping out all my opponent's monsters!" cried out Janus as Yukari shot out of the way as Armed Dragon LV10 formed a sphere of black energy which was sent at the plant-like monsters wiping them out.

"Let's go!" called out Janus as they headed down the path outside the valley.

On a hill overlooking the valley a young woman with long black hair done in two pigtails and wearing clothes that seemed handcrafted, stood looking over at the two magick users that had just defeated and severely crippled the army of plant monsters that her master had been crafting all these years were held off by a 12 year old witch and were brought down in one fell swoop by that mage. "It seems we have some problems, Master she said as an elderly woman came up to her, holding a book under her arm and using a staff.

WITH MOKA AND THE OTHERS…

Moka, Kurumu, Mrs. Nekonome and Gin were sitting in a clearing awaiting the return of Janus and Yukari Stardust Dragon was standing on the edge of the clearing looking out the way they had come. "So, Stardust Dragon, do you know where Janus is?" asked Kurumu

"How many times do I have to hell you, Kurumu, that he's my man, and no amount of seduction on your part will change that!" snapped Moka

Stardust dragon shook his head as he looked out towards the meadow and saw something with wings rise into the sky. Upon seeing this he rose up into the sky to take a closer look and there was Janus and Yukari on the back of Red Dragon Archfiend. Stardust escorted them back to where Moka and the others were waiting. "Oh, Janus you had us worried!" said Moka holding her mage to her chest while Janus returned the hug.

"we've got to find somewhere to stay." Said Gin as he got up and headed towards town and the others followed

AN HOUR OF WALKING LATER…

They were walking down main street trying to find a possible place to stay, when Janus noticed a shop he was familiar with, a licensed duel gear seller. He, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari walked in, Yukari entered because Yukari was interested in dueling as well, and Janus knew a deck that she would like, Janus bought a few packs of cards, a special edition booster tin, and noticed Moka eyeing a duel disk that resembled the wing of a bat in a glass case. Janus walked up to her from behind "You want that?" he asked. Moka nodded Janus called over the owner of the store "How much is that duel disk?" he asked

"4500 yen." Said the owner.

"Moka, You'd you hold these? He asked handing her the packs and the collectible tin and he reached for his wallet and pulled out 4500 even."

You don't need to." Said Moka, blushing.

Janus looked at her incredulously "have you forgotten what family I'm from?" he asked, and then it clicked in Moka's head and she nodded

"Can you buy me one too?" asked Yukari glomping Janus's midsection

"I suppose." Said Janus and got her the duel disk she wanted which was one that resembled the Duel Academy disks but was pink and white in color and had the same star as on her wand on each of the monster zones. They later realized that the top of the shop was also a platform for duelists to brush up on their skills against a dueling computer which had modifiable skill levels, so since Kurumu had already had some dueling experience under her umm… in her case skirt. And Janus was training Moka, it was perfect for Yukari. The store owner switched on the duel robot and set the skill level to one. This upset Yukari a little for she wanted to duel people like Janus.

"Hey, don't feel bad, Yukari, everyone starts at the beginning, even I was on your level at one time, believe it or not." Said Janus.

"Really." Said Janus, "Heck My first ever rare card was a spell card called Prohibition, I never had any real strong monsters until I started having luck picking the right packs out of boxes as concentration of my mental powers as a training exercise." Explained Janus, so Why don't you go out there and show that droid what you're made of!" said An encouraging Janus

So Yukari Nodded confidently and headed out onto the field and activated her new duel disk. "Welcome to the duelist training program, for whoever wins this stupid card game there will be cake." Said the robot.

"What?" said Moka as she listened to the robot.

Janus slapped his forehead with his hand "It's been so long since I've dueled this robot I forgot it said that." He said

"Human goes first." Said the robot

Yukari's LP: 4000

Robot's LP: 4000

"Okay, here it goes." Said Yukari drawing her card and smiled "I'll play the field spell Magical citadel of Endymion!" declared Yukari as the ground began to shake and a massive citadel emerged beneath their feet as a city appeared beneath them and magical barriers appeared around the citadel. "Now each time a spell card is played, the citadel gains one spell counter, and if a card with spell counters is destroyed I can lump that card's spell counters onto this card, Next up is the spell card Spell absorption, adding a spell counter to my citadel, AND whenever a spell card is played, I gain 500 life points, I will now set a card face down and summon Defender the Magical knight (4/1600/2000) in defense mode, when defender is summoned, I place one spell counter on him, when a spellcaster monster is to be destroyed, I can remove this counter instead, I'll set one card face down and leave it at that." Said Yukari

"I begin." Said the robot, "Playing Tribute to the doomed, at the cost of one card from my hand…"

"Don't forget the effect of my Spell absorption grants me 500 LP each time a spell is activated and I also gain a spell counter on my Citadel (citadel's counters: 2)

Yukari's LP: 4500

Robot's LP: 4000

"I can destroy your monster with this spell." Said the robot as a mummy's hand came out of the tribute to the doomed spell card and took Yukari's monster with it.

Yukari sighed "When a card with a spell counter is destroyed, that card's spell counters are transferred to the Citadel of Endymion." Added Yukari (Citadel's Counters: 3)

"I now summon Junk Syncron in attack mode." Said the robot

"Um… this deck seems awfully familiar." Said Janus

"Now activating the effect of Junk Syncron (3/1300/500) reviving a Level 2 or less monster from the grave." Said the robot.

"It's going to Syncro summon." Said Janus

"Syncro summon?" asked Mrs. Nekonome who had stayed quiet the whole time and let her students have fun with something they all could talk about but this peeked her curiosity.

It was Janus who answered her question. "A syncro summon is a form of summoning that requires two types of monsters, more commonly it is a tuner monster and one or more non-tuner monsters, the trick is to add up the levels of those monsters to equal the level of the desired syncro monster. For example;" said Janus taking out three cards from his deck, If I wanted to summon Red Dragon Archfiend; he said holding up a syncro monster resembling a demonic dragon.

"Say, when did you get a picture of the math teacher?" asked Gin, looking over Janus's Shoulder at the card.

"Shut up, Gin." Said Janus and continued with his explanation "In order to summon this I'll need a tuner, let's say like the robot, I use Junk Syncron to summon it seeing as Red Dragon Archfiend is a Level 8 monster I need another five level stars in order to summon it, And in my case, Armed Dragon LV5 should do nicely so once I get all the required monsters on the field, all I do is send them to the grave and play the syncro monster." Said Janus

"But how is that robot going to summon a syncro monster? It only has one monster on the field." Said Gin

"Didn't you hear the robot announcing the ability, mutt? It said with that card It can special summon a level 2 monster from the grave, possibly discarded one with Tribute to the doomed." Said Janus.

BACK TO THE DUEL

"Now special summoning Speed Warrior to the field from grave." Said the robot, "Now tuning up Speed Warrior with Junk Syncron to syncro summon Junk warrior (5/2300/1300), Now initiating battle phase and attacking Directly with Junk warrior." Said the robot as Junk Warrior launched foreword and slammed its fist into Yukari's gut.

"Owie!" cried Yukari

"C'mon Yukari, Stand Up, We think you can do it!" called out Janus

Yukari looked at Junk warrior with surprisingly a smirk "This duel's just getting started." She said and got up ready to continue the duel

"Setting one card face down, turn over." Said the robot

Yukari's LP: 2200

Robot's LP: 4000

"My move." Drawing a card "I'll now summon Summoner Monk in attack mode!" said Yukari with a smirk

"No, Yukari, it's to weak to take on Junk warrior!" called out Kurumu

"No, just watch." Said Janus knowing what was going on

"When Summoner Monk is summoned in attack mode he is automatically switched to defense mode, and Now I'll activate his ability, by sending one spell in my hand to the grave I can special summon a level 4 or lower monster to my field, so by discard Giant Trunade from my hand to summon Defender the Magical knight back to the field." Said Yukari

"Calculating power strength, not enough power to defeat Junk Warrior." Said the robot in it's computerized voice

Yukari smirked "Well, then calculate this, I play the spell card Book of moon on Junk Warrior which flips him face down into defense mode, and I gain another 500 LP and another counter to my citadel (Citadel's Counters: 4)

Yukari's LP: 2700

Robot's LP: 4000

"Oh but don't think for a moment I'm done, for I'll play the spell card—"

"Activating Trap card: Limit Reverse, allowing me to special summon one monster with 1000 attack or less to the field in defense mode, selecting speed warrior to defend life points." Said the robot

'Fat lot of good that'll to you, I'm activating another spell, Fissure, destroying one monster on your field with the lowest attack, so I will destroy your Speed Warrior, I'll now gain another 500 LP and another spell counter for the citadel!" said Yukari (Citadel's Counters: 5)

Yukari's LP: 3200

Robot's LP: 4000

"I will now trigger the spell card Spell Power Grasp, allowing me to place a spell counter on a card that can have spell counters on it, So I'll place the counter on my citadel and thanks to the citadel's effect, The citadel get's another counter (Citadel's Counters: 7) and My LP goes up once again,

Yukari's LP: 3700

Robot's LP: 4000

Now for the fun to begin, I'll remove six spell counters from my Citadel…"

"Why is she doing that?" asked Moka

"It's obvious;" said Janus

Everyone looked at him questioningly "What do you mean?" asked Kurumu

"A card with that much of a cost of spell counters must be VERY powerful, Possibly the ace of the deck." Said Janus

"I'll summon Endymion- Master Magician (7/2700/1700)!" called out Yukari as a regally dressed magician with an intricate staff he glared down at the robot. "I still have one last spell counter left, when this monster is special summoned, I can add a spell card in my grave to my hand, so I'll return Giant Trunade to my hand, then activate My magician's ability, By ditching one spell from my hand I can destroy one card on the field, so once again I discard Giant Trunade to destroy your face down monster, now that your field is clear of monsters, I will switch Defender the Magical knight to attack mode and attack directly first with Defender…" she declared as the magical knight struck down a bit of the robot's life points."

Yukari's LP: 3700

Robot's LP: 2400

"And now, Endymion- Master Magician Take that bucket of bolts down!" declared Yukari as the robot's Life points went down to zero.

"Alright, We knew you could do it!" said Moka hugging the little witch

After the little celebration the store owner came foreword "here, all those who pass a level of this robot here get a free two packs of cards." Said the owner handing Yukari two packs.

"thank you." She said as they left the shop. All the while a certain black bird eyed the group from up on a telephone wire.

---

Well it'll take a few minutes before I can figure out what happens next because I'll have to read that section of the manga, but I'll begin writing as soon as I figure that out, Whoo, this has set a new record for most amount of pages written 11 now breaking my record of ten, I'm still offering the option for the Youkai Grimoire If you have a question about magic and want Janus to answer it send Me a PM and I'll get the question to Janus!


	9. A New Witch

Chapter 9

A new Witch

"Hm?" muttered Janus as he looked up, he thought he had noticed something but saw nothing so he altered his vision into the state that he could see aura, in this state he could also see a spirit known as duel spirits, this was a kind of spirit that manifested in card form, some people could see them automatically at birth however if someone trains hard enough with the knowledge of aura, anyone with this training could see spirits, and it was this training that Janus implied to see if what he noticed was a spirit. And it was; he saw a small puff of creamy white fur and two big eyes looking at him with a face that said help me. "Excuse me please." Said Janus

"Hm, What is it?" asked Mrs. Nekonome noticing Janus going down an ally and so the rest of the gang followed him, but what he followed they couldn't see. They came upon a sight where two older boys, most likely Jr. high were holding a card away from an elementary school kid and seeming to enjoy it.

"Gimmie back my Watapon, you big Dick weeds!" cried the kid

"We're tormenting You!" said the older kids in a mocking voice

"That's enough." Said Janus stepping in.

"Who do you think you are?" asked one of them

"yeah, If you got time to pick a fight with us, You should go and get a new wardrobe!" said the other

"Look why don't we just settle this in a duel, I win, You creeps back off and give him his card back."

"But if we win?" asked one of the guys.

"I'll leave here and care less about what happened here." Said the dragon duelist.

"Sounds like a good idea." Said the thugs "Now who is going to duel first?" he asked

"Look, why don't I take you both on to save time, my friends and I are on a schedule, so I'll just finish you two off quickly." Said Janus, activating his duel disk "This'll be a handicap match, that means I have double life points while you each have 4000." Said Janus

"Fine by us, Monk-man!" said the one on the left "Besides we do best at multi player duels." He added

Janus just looked at them "You say that like I give a fuck." Said Janus as the three of them activated their duel disks

Janus's LP: 8000

Dick weed1 LP: 4000

Dick weed2 LP: 4000

"I'll make my move," said the first dick weed, "I'll play the spell card double summon, allowing me to normal summon twice this turn, but more on that later, I'll play the spell card Frontline Base, allowing me to special summon one union monster to the field per turn so I'll summon Z-Metal Tank (4/1500/1300,), Now for my double summon, I'll normal summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode (4/1800/1500), and finally I'll normal summon my Y-Dragon-Head (4/1500/1600)!" declared the dick weed.

"Wait a sec, those monsters have similar names, so if that's the case they can combine or something?" asked Gin

"Is it that obvious?" asked Janus as he kept his eyes on the battlefield.

"I will Now combine them by removing them from the game in order to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon (8/2800/2600)!" he called out as the amped up monster "I'll end my turn." He said

"My move." Said Janus "I'll set two cards face down and set a monster in defense mode, That'll do for now." Said Janus

"Pfft, Weak." Said the second Dick weed, I'll use the effect of my opponent's Frontline Base in order to summon W-Wing Catapult (4/1300/1500), then I'll normal summon V- Tiger Jet (4/1600/1800), Now I'll combine my two monsters on the field to special summon VW- Tiger Catapult (6/2000/2100), But the fun doesn't end there, I'll combine the two monsters on the field in order to special summon VWXYZ- Dragon Catapult Cannon (8/3000/2800)."

"Oh my god!" yelled Gin and he hid in a trashcan

"Pussy." Muttered Janus just loud enough for only Gin to hear

Gin's head popped out of the trashcan with an eager look on his face "Pussy? Where's the Pussy?" but all he got was a cat scratch form the club advisor.

"Now I activate our monster's special ability, Once per turn I can remove one card that our opponent controls from the game, so We're removing your face down card on the left." Declared dick weed 2 as missiles shot out of the robot's arms and blasted the facedown to smithereens. "I will now activate the other effect of our monster switching your facedown monster into attack position." He declared as Janus's facedown was revealed to be a masked Dragon (3/1400/1100). "We'll Now attack!" he called out and the two main cannons on the monster blasted masked Dragon off the field

Janus's LP: 6400

Dick weeds 1 LP: 4000

Dick weeds 2 LP: 4000

"Thanks to you, I can activate his effect which when he's destroyed, I can special summon a dragon with 1500 attack or less to the field, and I choose Armed Dragon LV3 (3/1200/900) in attack mode!" declared Janus

"that monster won't do you a bit of good!" laughed the dick weeds

"You'll see how good he is now that it's my move." Said Janus drawing a card "Now on my standby phase when Armed Dragon LV3 is on the field I can send him to the grave in order to special summon Armed Dragon LV5 (5/2400/1700)."

"Still not enough power." Said Dick weed 1

"Okay maybe this will help." Said Janus "I summon the tuner monster Dark Resonator (3/1300/300)." He said as a small fiendish creature appeared holding a tuning fork."

"On second thought, if he has the right monster, that might help you." Said Dick weed 2.

"Are they telepathic?" asked Kurumu

"No." said Janus "I would've been able to detect it, any way, I'm tuning My armed Dragon LV5 with my Dark Resonator in order to syncro summon Red Dragon Archfiend (8/3000/2000)!"

"That would be enough for a Kamikaze attack but you still won't win." Said Dick weed 2

"Who said anything about me attacking just now, I'm now activating My trap card Assault Mode Activate!" he called out "By sacrificing Red Dragon's Archfiend, I can special summon Red Dragon's Archfiend/ Assault Mode (10/3500/2500)!"

"That will help him." Said Dick weed 1.

"Okay, Red Dragon's archfiend/assault mode, strike down that big ass robot!" declared Janus as the Dragon sent a blast of fire to obliterate the robot.

Janus's LP: 6400

Dick weed 1 LP: 3500

Dick weed 2 LP: 3500

"My move." Said Dick weed 1, a little panicky I'll set a monster in defense mode and call it a turn." Said the dick weed

"And Mind begins." Said Janus "I'll play Nobleman of Crossout on your face down to destroy it and remove it from play, Now to end this duel!" said Janus as his dragon sent a blast of fire obliterating the two of their life points. The tow instantly ran off screaming as their cards flew all over the place, Janus set his sights on one card in particular and swiped it out of the air. It was that Watapon. Janus walked up to the kid and handed him the card. You'd best take care of this card, Kid, It's special." He said with a smile

"Who are you?" he asked as Janus turned to go.

Janus stopped "Just a duelist trying to make his own way in the world." He said and walked off.

'Wait a sec, where's the younger of your friends, the one dressed like a witch?" asked the boy.

Janus froze at those words And looked around, Yukari was missing."

WITH YUKARI…

Yukari awoke to find herself atop a building with crows circling over her. She saw a woman dressed in handmade clothes of her race. "Where am I?" she asked the young woman

The woman turned around, "This city doesn't have anything, no wind, No flowers, No water, Not even the smell of grass, all is here is human egos and selfishness." She said with a look of mysticism on her face.

"Who are you?" asked Yukari not trusting the woman that she realized was a witch.

"My name is Ruby, I hope we can be friends." Said Ruby.

"I-I hope so to, but I need to find my fellows so you could meet them." She said heading to the door but the Crows flew at her driving away from the door.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you leave." Said Ruby but she didn't seem sorry.

"Why?" asked Yukari

"My master is in need of your help, you see humans are attempting to destroy witch hill and our beloved ranch to make way for an industrial project, we cannot let that happen, will you, Yukari Sendou fight at our side?" she asked handing the young Witch a sunflower.

Yukari didn't know what to say. But then she heard the door open and Janus, Moka and the gang fell out of the door. "Don't do it, Yukari, You belong with us, we know we've been mean to you, but we've seen you duel, and you have phenomenal potential for Magick, return to us." Said Janus as he scrambled out from under Kurumu's bust.

"Don't listen to those humans, All of them should die."

"Forget her, let's go back to the academy, where we belong, the academy would be happy to have their top student back." Said Janus holding out his hand Yukari looked from Ruby to Janus then was about to reach for Janus's hand but a swipe of a black curved blade changed everything. As Janus lay upon the ground bleeding.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" screamed everyone together"All Humans should Die without hesitation." She started throwing bladed feathers at Moka and the others

"Stop!" cried Yukari and she shot out into the way of one of the blades and got her cheek sliced.

"NO!" cried Ruby and went down to check on Yukari

"They are my friends, even if it is another witch attacking them, I cannot let them get hurt." Said Yukari.

"I'm glad you think so." Said Janus's voice and with a gust of wind, Janus was seen rising above the edge of the building on one of his Masked Dragons. Ruby looked in shock from the Janus atop the dragon to the Janus on the ground that melted before her eyes into a metallic slime. She looked back to Janus who held up a trap card Metal reflect Slime.

'So you were able to Outd—" she wasn't able to finish the word outdo because she got a good look at the pentacle around Janus's neck. it was the symbol of the Dragon wing family, this gave Janus enough time to activate the pentacle and unleash his Vampire powers while she was still stunned that she had attacked one of her counterparts from a vary noble family he was able to render Ruby unconscious.

"let's get her out of here before people start inquiring." Said Janus and the others nodded.

AT THE HOTEL…

Janus sat with Moka leaning against his shoulder while Moka examined some cards that Janus had given her that could work in her deck while Yukari was examining Janus's spellcaster binder, for cards she thought she could use with guidance from Janus while Kurumu was looking after the unconscious Ruby on the bed. "Janus, she's regaining consciousness." Said Kurumu

Ruby then started to writhe on the bed trying go get away, but thanks to a little magic on Janus's part she was restrained. "Calm down, Ruby that punch I dealt to you still has affected you, I suggest you rest, even with some of my spells, it'll take some time for you to heal." Said Janus.

"Who are you people." She snapped angrily

"As you seemed to have noticed from my pentacle." Said Janus gesturing to the pentacle around his neck "I am of the Dragonwing family, My name is Janus Von Dragonwing, as for my species, I am now pretty much a hybrid of vampire and human, but I'm a well-trained Mage." Explained Janus.

Ruby grabbed the collar of Janus's tunic "Don't be freaking stupid, humans can never be friends with Youkai and witches, It's impossible." She said angrily

"My master said anything is possible if you play your cards right." Said Janus simply. Ruby let go of Janus's tunic at those words

THE NEXT DAY…

"Here's something to eat." Said Janus holding up a tray of food, Have those herbs I placed on your injury helped?" asked Janus

"They've merely increased the rate of healing." Said Ruby simply.

"Say, where's Yukari?" asked Gin who had been curled up on a mat half the time.

"Oh, she said she was going to the supermarket to pick up some stuff for us." Said Kurumu

Janus nodded At those words Yukari came through the door with a shopping bag "I hope everyone likes the things I bought." Said the little witch, handing each person a drink that each person requested, handing Janus a PowerAde. "Man, it has been a while since I've had one of these." Said Janus, opening the lid and gulping down the drink. At this, Ruby lost her temper

"I WILL NOT BE FOOLED BY YOU SELFISH HUMANS, I"LL RIP YOUR KIDNEYS OUT THROUGH YOUR ARMPITS!" screamed the older witch launching herself at Janus, but Janus held his ground. And Ruby put her arm through some metallic slime, which flooded out the door.

"I heard about that construction project that's going to destroy the witches ranch, I've notified some of my contacts in the wiccan/pagan community, My master, Oberon Zel Ravenheart has put up an online petition to halt the plans, and The Fellowship of Isis and coven of the Goddess moon are preparing to do marches in protest. It my take a little time, but We might be able to save your master's home." Said Janus poking in from the window

Ruby's face darkened "There is nothing you can do, even if you can save the hill and ranch, the humans have already angered my master, she is breeding an army to burn the human world to the ground." Said ruby

THAT NIGHT…

Ruby couldn't get some sleep, she couldn't get what Janus had said off her mind, and so she went out to get some air. She stood looking out the window at the city lights. "Ruby?" asked Yukari's voice. Ruby turned to see Yukari standing in the doorway. "Yukari, I wish I could've met you and your friends sooner but…" at those words she jumped out of the window and ran down the street. One of her crows flew down with Ruby's wand in beak. "Thank you, my friend, Let's go home." She said and spread her wings and flew off.

Yukari tried to go after her but too late she had disappeared from sight. Yukari walked slowly back to the hotel. There she saw Janus, Moka, and Kurumu each with their duel disks on, and Janus had his staff strapped to his back. Gin was standing in the background. "She's gone." Said Yukari.

Janus nodded, "That army of demonic sunflowers should've been regenerated by now, with that kind of concentration of dark aura." Said Janus

"But even if we have the power to summon our monsters we cannot fight it on our own." Said Kurumu.

Janus smirked "That's why I've called in backup." Said Janus pointing to the shadows. From the shadows came four cloaked figures, one in an earth-green cloak, one in a yellow cloak, another in a red cloak and a fourth in a blue cloak. "May I present to you My fellow members of the Cruor Modus." Said Janus

'The blood bound?" asked Moka as the four stepped foreword.

"It's been a long time since we last gathered outside of Panthea-con." Said the one in the red cloak that had patterns of fire.

"What's the situation?" asked the one in the blue cloak that upon further examinations had patterns of water.

"It seems we have a witch who is bent on the destruction of the human race because of not only that there is a construction project going on that threatens to destroy the witches ranch. She seems to be delving into the dark arts by mutating plants into these crazy soldiers." The one in the green cloak shuddered. "according to our info, this army is nearing completion and may be mobilized in a few hours, our first priority is negotiation, We must try to reason with them in order to hopefully make them understand that I have some of our contacts trying to stop construction to let them live in peace, however if that fails, we're going to have to go Medieval on their asses." Explained Janus , which made Yukari gulp. "Hopefully we won't come to that, but if we do, here's the plan, in my mental examination of Ruby,

COMMENCE FLASHBACK

Janus placed a hand on Ruby's forehead and closed his eyes, inserting his own consciousness into Ruby's allowing him to shed some light on her, he saw a lot of black feathers, massive volumes of magick books lining shelves, a wand of fine craftsmanship sitting on a table, and what was beside the wand was a duelist deck, and next to the deck was a picture of Yukari.

END FLASHBACK

"So in order to save Ruby, I think it's best that Yukari duels her." Explained Janus

"Why me?" asked Yukari nervously

"Because of the picture of you I saw inside her soul, she considers you the little sister she never had, if anyone can break this mastermind's control over her, it's you." Said Janus. "As for this mastermind, I did get a sketch of who she is, and that she duels too, she uses a deck that I haven't heard of before, but Seeing as I'll need you guys and the rest of you." Said Janus turning to the rest of his friends "to take on that annoying mob of demonic sunflowers, "I will take on the mastermind behind this, maybe I'll find something out about her and save her if Not, there is always this." He said holding up a card.

"Okay, Let's go." Said Moka, sliding her deck into place and they boarded the bus.

WITH RUBY…

"I've returned Master." Said Ruby as she landed in the pasture

"yess." Said the elderly woman who was waiting for her. "and it seems you've taken kindly to those humans." Said the witch in an angry voice, vines shot out from beneath her robes and bound ruby "I thought I taught you better." She said with a growl. At that moment the Youkai academy bus skidded out into the fields not far from them, and out came Janus his friends and four others that Ruby didn't recognize.

"Ah so more have come…" said the older witch, letting loose a massive aura.

"So this is the master that ruby mentioned." Said Moka her boyfriend Janus nodded.

"Then Arise, My soldier.' Said the old witch and a sunflower trembled and a man-eating plant erupted out of the ground.

"Wait," said Janus "We're here to negotiate a settlement." He said and at that his cell phone rang. "Sorry I gotta take this, hold on." He said and answered his call "Hello?" "O Hi, Rev. Don Lewis, oh? You got it to pass? Great I'll tell them." Said Janus and he hung up his cell phone and turned back to the witches "I have good news, it seems that the petition that the correlian tradition of Wicca, a form of witchcraft has been able to get a petition with enough signatures to stop the construction in this area, your land is safe." Said Janus

"But that still doesn't stop how humans are egocentric, selfish creatures, we shall punish all of them. Go, my soldier attack." The man in the red cloak whipped away his hood and revealed a duel disk on his arm. "Go, Blaze accelerator, Open fire with Volcanic Shell!" declared The young man as a piece of fiery artillery shot from the cannon and blew up the man eating plant.

"What?" asked the elder witch in shock and anger

"If you want war, we'll bring you war." Said another one of Janus's companions, this time a woman lowering her earth green hood and summoned A rose tentacles monster onto the field

The master of Water sent in his firepower too, "I call to power the mighty depths of the ocean with Levia-dragon Deadalus he proclaimed as a ginat sea serpent arose.

"Forgive me, but I must listen to my masters commands." Said Ruby and she rose up above the army

"Hey, Ruby, this is between me and you!" she said "Let's duel!" she declared drawing out her deck and placing it in place.

'Ruby had a sad expression on her face and sighed "Very well." She said and extended part of her wings to be like a duel disk "I didn't want to duel you as an enemy, but if I must, I will." She said as she inserted her deck into a part of her wing

"LET"S DUEL they said in Unison as the man eating plants moved around them to get at the others.

Yukari's LP: 4000

Ruby's LP: 4000

"You people take on these creeps, I'll take on the master." Said Janus and he ran across the fields.

"I'll start." Said Ruby, Drawing a card "And I summon Blackwing-Bora the Spear in attack mode (4/1700/800), I'll set a card face down and leave it at that." Said Ruby

"My move." Said Yukari drawing a card "I'll summon up Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode (4/1600/1000), when this monster is summoned, I place one spell counter on this card, it can only have one counter at a time, and I can remove the counter to destroy one spell/trap on the field, also he cains 300 ATK when there is a spell counter on him, (16001900) I will Now attack your Blackwing- Bora the Spear!" declared Yukari

"Hold It, I activate the Trap card Negate Attack, this Trap negates your attack and ends your battle phase." Said Ruby.

"I'll set two cards face down and leave it at that." Said Yukari

"Hm, I expected more out of a first turn from you." Said Ruby as she drew her card.

"The duel has just started." Said Yukari

"That maybe so." Said Ruby, "I play Graceful Charity, Allowing me to draw three cards as long as I ditch two, and Now I'll summon the tuner monster Blizzard of the Far North." Declared Ruby (2/1300/0), and when this monster is normal summoned I can special summon a Level 4 Blackwing monster from my grave, so I'll choose Shura of the Blue Flame (4/1800/1200), Next I'll tune up my Bora the Spear with my Blizzard of the Far North in order to syncro summon Blackwing- Armed Wing (6/2300/1000)," said ruby as a giant bird holding a harpoon emerged from the syncro process "I'll now attack your monster with Armed Wing!" declared Ruby

"Not so fast, I activate the quick-play spell card Book of Moon, this card will flip your Armed Wing into face down defense mode," called out Yukari as the Black wing faded to be replaced by a facedown defense mode monster.

"Grr… End turn." Said Ruby.

MEANWHILE WITH MOKA AND THE OTHERS…

"Vampire lord, keep it up!" called out Moka as her Vampire monster dept destroying those plant creatures. "Grr, Even with all this firepower, they still keep on coming." Said Moka because her Vampire lord was beginning to tire.

"She's right we need a new plan." Said the wielder of the plant deck who's name was Erika

"I'm open to any suggestions." Said Mike the user of a dragunity deck (the one in the yellow cloak).

"Wait a sec, I have an Idea." Said the fire user, Phil.

"Always gotta be the hero." Said Ian the water deck user.

"That's usually Janus's Job." Said Phil but he took it as a compliment, "I have my ace card in my hand, and I need Tri-blaze accelerator to pull this off." He said drawing a card "And bingo." He said, I sacrifice my Blaze accelerator in order to play Tri-Blaze accelerator, then I'll send it to the grave in order to summon Volcanic Doomfire!" called out Phil as a gigantic fiery demon arose from the ground. This should cause some wide-spread destruction, because all our opponents must attack this guy, and plants are flammable, so it's Ideal for this situation." Explained Phil as the man eating plants leaped at Volcanic Doomfire only to be incinerated by the monster's blaze.

BACK WITH YUKARI…

"My move." Said Yukari drawing her card and grinned "I play the spell card Terraforming, allowing me to take a field spell from my deck and add it to my hand, And I choose Magical Citadel of Endymion, Now every time one of us triggers a spell, this card gets a spell counter and when one of my cards with a spell counter is destroyed I can lump that card's counters onto this card, or when I remove a counter to activate an effect, I can remove it from this card instead." Explained Yukari, and Now I play the spell card Spell Power Grasp, I can add a spell counter to a card that can take spell counters and add one Spell Power Grasp from my deck to my hand, However I can only activate one of these cards per turn." Explained Yukari "And I'll add one to my citadel which automatically gains a counter for ma activating this card in the first place So I get two for the price of one (Citadel Counters: 2).

"I saw your duel and as far as I remember you only had one of those in your deck." Said Ruby

"Oh, let's just say that while you were unconscious Janus let me look through his spellcaster binder of his spare cards and let me select the ones under his guidance that would make by deck better, and so he just gave me a number of cards to power up my deck and two extra Spell Power Grasps were some of the cards he gave me." Said Yukari "And since your syncro monster is in defense mode I think I'll attack it with my Breaker The Magical warrior, But I'm not through yet, I'm activating my Trap card: Magician's circle, I can only trigger this card when one of my spellcaster monsters attack, I can now special summon a spellcaster monster with 2000 attack or less, and I choose Magical Marionette (5/2000/1000), and my attack still goes through to your face down monster so say goodbye to Armed Wing!" said Yukari with a confident smile. "And don't forget about the newcomer to the party, Magical Marionette, he will attack your other monster Shura of the Blue Flame." She declared as the Marionette charged foreword and struck down the bird.

Yukari's LP: 4000

Ruby's LP: 3800

WITH JANUS…

Janus had finally reached the ranch, which had a dilapidated feel to it. He cautiously activated his duel disk and entered there was a vast room inside, when he entered there was a rocking chair that was empty, he went throughout the house seeking out what he could to find the mastermind behind all this. Then he found a room that seemed to be like a small church room. At the other end of the room stood who he was looking for. "So, you found me, Dragonwing." Said the old woman. "Let's duel." She said

---

Ooh, cliffie! I hope you like this chapter, I plan to end the fight between Yukari and Ruby Next chapter but the fight between her master and Janus may take a little while longer I hope I satisfied everyone with my Now longest chapter at 18 pages (I keep going for a big record don't I?)

Still if you have Magickal question that you want Janus to answer please send them via Private message Janus is suer getting bored around his office here, he's currently playing Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword for the DS here!


	10. Duels of the Fates

Chapter 10

Duels of the fates

"My move." Said ruby drawing her card "I play Blackwing Sirocco the Dawn (5/2000/900) and attack your Breaker with him!" declared Ruby as her winged monster struck down Yukari's spellcaster

"Don't forget, when a card with a spell counter on it is destroyed its spell counters go to my citadel (Citadel's counters: 3), _halfway there_ thought Yukari

"I'll let you go." Said Ruby.

"Don't mind if I do." Said Yukari as she drew her card. "I play the spell card Spell Absorption, now when a player activates a spell card I gain 500 life points, and now that I've played another spell card, My citadel gains another spell counter. (Citadel's counters: 4), and now I play yet another Spell Power Grasp to bring my counters on my Citadel up by two (Citadel Counters: 6), I gain another 500 Life points, and I can take my final Spell Power Grasp from my deck to my hand, But Now the effect of my Magical Marionette comes into play "You see, My marionette gains a spell counter as well for every spell played and gains 200 attack for each one, so that's 2400 attack, and Now I shall play my ace card: By removing six spell counters from Citadel of Endymion I can special summon this: Endymion: the Master Magician (7/2700/1700), and thanks to his effect, I can return one spell in my graveyard to my hand, So I choose Spell Power Grasp, and with Endymion's ability, I discard the spell once again to destroy one card on the field, so say goodbye to your birdbrain and say hello to two direct attacks from my monsters Declared Yukari as her monsters took down Ruby's Life Points!"

"No!" cried Ruby and she fell to her knees. "I… Lost…" she said but then she looked serious. "Come with me, Your friend Janus will be starting his duel with my master soon, he must know what he's up against." She said

"What is he up against?" asked Mike as they deactivated their duel disks.

'I don't know for sure myself, but I do know that it's an unnatural power, he must be on his guard." Said Ruby,

"Well, Lets go." Said Moka and they headed for the ranch.

MEANWHILE WITH JANUS…

"You humans have defiled our lands for your selfish desires and you will pay." Said the witch

"Well then, if you want that, you'll have to get by me first." Said Janus activating his duel disk,

"I have no need for human toys, when I have an immense shadow power at my command." Said the witch and a ring of black flames erupted around the two combatants.

"DUEL!" they called in unison as the elder witch placed a deck on the table in front of her.

Janus's LP: 4000

Elder's LP: 4000

"I'll start." Said the witch "And I'll summon up Silent Magician LV4 (4/1000/1000) and play level up on him to send him to the grave and summon Silent Magician LV8 (8/3500/1000), Set two cards face down and let you go." She said.

"My move." Said Janus "I'll play two cards face down and set a monster in defense mode and leave it at that." Said Janus

"Not much of the great Dragon duelist I've heard stories about are you?" she asked with a cackle as she drew a card "I play Level modulation, you can draw two cards while I special summon Silent Magician LV 4 back to the field." She said grinning

"How will that card help You?" asked Janus as he drew his two new cards

"I'll summon the tuner monster Arcane apprentice. And now I'll play a spell I've heard you're familiar with: Syncro Boost, I'll equip it to My Arcane Apprentice, boosting his level up to three, So I'll now tune up my Silent Magician LV4 with my Arcane Apprentice to summon Arcanite Magician in attack mode!" (7/400/1800), When Arcanite Magician is successfully syncro summoned he gains two spell counters, and gains 1000 attack for each one on him (4002400) I'll Now play Harpie's feather duster to destroy your facedown cards!" called out the witch

a glint appeared in Janus's eye "I don't think so, I activate the Trap card Starlight road!" declared Janus as the trap activated a road of light shot from the card to the activated spell card "When my opponent activates a card effect that destroys two or more cards, I can negate that card and destroy it, I can also special summon one Stardust Dragon as well." He declared as stardust Dragon emerged forth.

"Heh, My monsters are still stronger, So go, Silent Magician, take down Stardust Dragon!" she declared

"Not so fast, I activate My trap card: Magic Cylinder!" declared Janus as his trap reverted his opponent's attack to her life points.

Janus's LP: 4000

Elder's LP: 500

"It's Your move." Said The elder witch with a hint of anger.

"Very well." Said Janus drawing his card. "I'll summon the tuner monster Salvation Dragon (1/0/0), next I'll flip summon Stardust Xiaolong (1/0/0), and I'll tune up both my monsters with my Salvation dragon in order to special summon Savior Star dragon." Proclaimed Janus "I seta card face down end my turn." Said Janus and the elder witch smirked as she drew her card

"I'll play the field spell card Secret Village of the Spellcasters, now you can't play any more spell cards, but you won't need them, for I sacrifice my two monsters in order to summon…"

"Master, No don't do it!" cried out Ruby's voice as she and the rest of the gang came running in. "That card is evil, I've sensed it but thought nothing of it, I beg of you don't do it!" cried out Ruby falling to her knees

"I've made up my mind, this is the only power that can break through this barrier that is the Dragonwing family!" she shot back I summon the Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu as a massive hummingbird arose up with a cry that sounded evil (10/2500/2500).

Janus at that moment recognized the bird, he saw it in geoglyph form on a stone plate when he found Hanaiou delved into the mysteries of the dark arts.

Commence Flashback

"You see Janus? These earthbound gods are all the future of this world, if we are to harness their power the Cruor-Modus can be the force that not only controls this world but we could control the multiple multiverses that exist!" he cried out with malevolent glee.

"Hanaiou, have you gone mad? That's not what our order was created for!" called Phil.

"Then I'll have nothing to do with you." Said Hanaiou and he stormed out of their council chamber

End Flashback

"I should've killed him that day, but my oath held me back and he unleashed those creatures upon the world, evil was allowed to endure." Said Janus to himself but Moka heard him "Who is he talking about?" she asked

the members of the Cruor-Modus looked at each other worriedly "We're not the proper people to tell you." Said Erika

"I'll now activate my monster's special ability." Said the elder witch "This monster is so powerful, it can ignore your monster's and attack you directly." She said with a maniacal laugh.

"Heh, you activated an ability, and when you activate a card effect, you've triggered Savior Star Dragon's effect to negate that effect and destroy all cards on Your field." Said Janus as his Dragon exploded along with every card his opponent controlled.

"End t—"

"No it doesn't end there, I activate my final trap card: Cosmic Blast: I can only activate this when an dragon syncro monster is sent to the grave, you take damage equal to the attack of the monster, It's game over." Said Janus

Janus's LP: 4000

Elder's LP: 0

"No, how could I loose." Said the elder

"It's called the passage of time." Said Janus "There comes a time in every generation where the previous generation must lay down their differences, understand one another, and pass that understanding on to the next, you've been living in the past for far too long." Said Janus. He then uttered a spell for her to see something. What she saw was modern day witches, both her race and those of pagan and wiccan faith working together in jobs, their children going to school, laughing around block party BBQ, not a care in the world for what belief or race they were, and there were other Youkai too, all working, playing and living together.

The elder witch was on the verge of tears then she snapped out of it "No!" she called out. Janus glared "It is merely an illusion of deception created by the Dragonwing family!" she cried out

"It may be, but if we stand to—"

"Silence" she said uttering a spell.

'Master, No!" said Ruby once more as root sprung out from the floor and entangled her body until she became the roots and started turning into a plant-like monster herself and her height shot up until she was as high as an office block. The creature's mouth opened and there was the elder witch sitting inside.

"What in the name of Isis is that!" said Janus looking at the creature but dodged just in time as the roots came down upon Janus. Kurumu Spread her wings and extended her claws in order to fly out and fight the creature, Janus headed over to take off Moka's Rosario, all the members of the Cruor-Modus had summoned their ace cards, as did Yukari and the others but no matter how much they tried, they couldn't take down that creature. "What is that?" he asked Ruby

"It is a witches ultimate spell, it makes the witch merge with Nature, once it is done there is no return, the only way to stop her is to kill her." Said Ruby with tears in her eyes.

"I'm open to any suggestions." Said Janus

"You must destroy her magical Item, in other words you must destroy that book." Said Ruby.

Janus nodded and removed the pentacle around his neck." The effect was instantaneous, he felt the Youkai energy surge through him at a rapid rate, and at that moment he felt his staff resonate. He drew out his staff and inserted his mind into it, the moment he did it, his staff changed, it was Now a silver hilted sword with a crimson blade. With the blade in hand he felt a new reason to fight. And with his vampire strength he leaped into the air dodging the vine strikes made on him until he got to the mouth he raised the sword and impaled the book . at that moment it felt as though the elder witch was released from a spell of some kind. And because of that their minds merged briefly.

"_Lord Dragon Wing, I'm so sorry."_ Said the Elder witch

_"I understand that, I hope we can help you pass on in peace."_ Replied Janus

_"There Is one thing You can do."_ Said the elder

_"And that is?" _asked Janus

The elder witch handed Janus four cards "_Give your witch friend, Yukari, Is it? These cards, where I am to go I won't need those, remember, Mage of dragons, the older a wizard gets, the more his wisdom grows and seeing as you have the immortality of the vampire, Your wisdom will grow to an infinite level, farewell, Janus von Dragonwing_." She said as she faded.

TWO WEEKS AFTER THE BATTLE…

Janus stood before a wiccan-style altar that he had made from scratch. Behind him stood his fellow members of the Cruor-Modus, and his friends from Youkai academy along with the new member of the crew Ruby. Janus held a ritual sword that he had forged a week earlier specifically for the ceremony. As he held the sword up to the heavens he spoke, we gather here to ensure that the memories of the witches who lived on the lands of this ranch will never be forgotten and honor the passing of the last witch to live and die here, may you rest in peace with the elements, and your spirit be at peace, may the Goddess love you, and accept you into her loving embrace, you will never be forgotten by the people who bear witness to this ritual, your land will be kept safe by the humans who live nearby, even if you tried to kill them, and as for that we release your soul from sin forevermore, So mote it be." Said Janus and he imbedded the blade into the ground point first. "May this blade remain here as a symbol of my word." Said Janus and the ceremony was over. All walked away but Ruby and Yukari stayed gazing at the blade.

Moka made a request for Janus to follow but he stopped "Just a moment." Said the dragon Mage and went up to the two witches.

"Will you be alright, Ruby?" asked Janus

"I'll find a way to make my way in the world." Said Ruby "What you said in the ceremony about this land will be protected?" she asked

Janus nodded "I meant every word of it, A part of that petition that my master set up was that this land was also to become a locally protected Landmark, it will be illegal for any human to do any damage to this land, punishable by either a fine or jail time, as for magical protection, I've notified my family of the situation, this land is also under their protection, they'll be sending spellcasters to place wards on this land to prevent human defilement, magical damage, erosion, and most important damage by time, it will be a place undisturbed forever more." Said Janus

"Thank you." Said ruby. And she hugged him as a friend

Janus held out his and ruby shook it "may the light of the goddess shine upon you." He said and went to the others but stopped "Oh, Yukari, I have something for you." He said and held out the cards that the elder had given him. "When I impaled her book with my sword, our minds merged and she gave me these wanting these to go to you, I'm sure you will find a use for them." Said Janus as she took the cards. Yukari took one last look at the sword "Thank you." She said

"Well, I've reserved a Table at a Local Ice Cream Parlor for all of us on me all you can eat." Said Janus "I find a nice Ice cream will always cheer me up." Said Janus and they headed back towards town.

**. . .**

It was the night after the ceremony a man dressed in a black cloak with silver lining entered the remains of the witches ranch where Janus and the elder had their duel "Well, I see they didn't bother to seal it, makes my job all easier." He said as he headed up to where the elder witch was sitting, her cards were scattered all over the place he sifted through the cards until he found what he was looking for; "here it is, the earthbound immortal Aslla Piscu, that's two down and many more to go, soon My lord Hanaiou, you and your desired minions will rise and you shall rule over mankind with the Youkai as your servants." He said with a dark chuckle before putting the card away under his cloak and disappearing into the night.

---

Whoo boy, I've ended both duels in one chapter! I hope everyone liked it! next time, Janus will reflect on his past with his lover Moka, and we might see hints of Mizore, We might see her deck, anyone who duels want to take a guess on what kind of monsters she wields? I'm sorry we haven't seen Janus duel a lot, but I wanted everyone to see the other character's decks, the Next chapter will see a big surprise...

Still I'm accepting questions for Janus in the Youkai grimoire, Janus just had to buy an Xbox 360 to keep himself from becoming bored!


	11. Reflecton on a dark past

Here's chapter 11, after the document manager being down for a while, I should warn you that this chapter contains a lemon scene, If you don't like this kind of stuff don't read this, we see Mizore briefly, and the brotherhood skull and bones are on the move...

Chapter 11

Reflection on a Dark Past

Janus usually dreamed about Moka, however in the few days since returning to Youkai Academy he had been having some disturbing dreams of a creepy looking graveyard full of Mausoleums that had disturbing images that looked like he was standing in an HP Lovecraft story. After standing in it for a few minutes, it seemed a lot longer than then that, he saw a cloaked figure walking towards one of the tombs, the door to it was padlocked but the figure only had to raise his hand and the lock crumbled to ash. The figure opened the door and entered. Janus had no choice but to follow, Upon entering he saw a flight of stairs. The figure seemed to have no need for light as he was heading down the stairs. Janus followed, it wasn't until he was halfway down the flight of 50 stairs that he recognized the tomb, in shock and horror he sensed an aura coming from the bottom he wished he would never sense again. Janus made a run for the top of the stairs but he was too late he slipped into the Darkness…

"Janus?... Janus!" called a voice. Janus sat bolt upright in bed, breathing like he had just finished a triathlon. Moka had her hands on his shoulders with a serious look on her face. "What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing." He lied, he didn't want to get Moka entangled in this.

Moka glared at him "Your pulse is going haywire, your breathing heavily, and your soaked in cold sweat and you say Nothing is Wrong?" asked Moka pulling up a chair. "You've been coming to class tired, Nekonome Sensei and the rest of the club is concerned out of their minds like hell about you, You've got to tell me, your girlfriend, at least!" said Moka

Janus sighed, she had him there. "Okay, I guess I should tell you, it starts with the true reason I am here, I'm here to hide." Said Janus simply.

"To hide?" asked Moka, Janus nodded

"It started four years ago, when I was eleven, as you know, I am a member of an elite order of magical duelists known as the Cruor-Modus, sworn to keep the peace, only fight to defend the defenseless, bring justice to those who prey upon the weak. We are made up of five members, however there was a sixth." Said Janus, gripping his left arm.

"A sixth?" asked Moka

"He wasn't an official member, he was my apprentice in the art of dueling, before I was taken on by Master Ravenheart. He came to me with a desire to learn to duel, I taught him everything I knew, his deck was one of the best I've ever seen in the order, hopefully he would've been able to succeed as leader of the Cruor-Modus, however, when his family stripped him of his inheritance, when a son of their blood was born, He was an adopted child never knowing his true family. He grew mad with grief as if he was an outcast. He left my side as my apprentice, severing all ties to his friends, and his adoptive family so that we can't even remember his given name, only the name he crafted himself after he returned." Said Janus

"What name is that?" asked Moka hearing such a sad story.

"that name is Hanaiou." Said Janus

"Hanaiou." Repeated Moka

"in the days leading up to his departure from my side, he had begun studying the Cruor-Modus Archives on what we had of sorcery, the Dark arts, and the Nazca Lines, we warned him of the dangers of studying those texts but he wouldn't hear our plight, on the fateful day of his departure, he tried to get us to follow him into the darkness by offering us the power of the earthbound immortals." He said remembering the card that the elder witch played.

"Earthbound immortals, wasn't that card—" started Moka

"That the elder witch played?" yes that was one of many, resurrected in modern form for the next generation of evil lords servants, Hanaiou had attempted to make himself one of the high lords of darkness with the earthbound immortals as his servants, when he reemerged it was down to us to stop him. He had raised the ruins of Atlantis as his stronghold because of their ancient writings on darkness, so it was a battle of Atlantis, my comrades took on his duelist servants that wielded the earthbound immortals while I took on Hanaiou…"

"It must've been hard, needing to kill your own protégé." Said Moka

"Oh, he's not dead, unfortunately." Said Janus Moka looked incredulously at him. Janus rolled back the sleeve of his school shirt to reveal the dragon rune for SEAL on his left arm. "His body is destroyed, yes, but I had to seal his spirit within this mark, you see, I couldn't kill him for either side of death couldn't keep him, he had done too many sins to be allowed to pass the weighing of the heart, and ammut couldn't sink his fangs into him because the soul of him would cover the universe in eternal darkness, I had my hands tied the only thing I can do is keep him sealed." Explained Janus

Moka gazed at the wizard, "You're a prisoner?" she asked quietly.

Janus bowed his head, "It is my punishment for taking on someone with such a darkness in his heart as my apprentice, I wasn't ready to make the commitment And I took the punishment which is to keep his darkness away from the world." Said Janus.

It was at that moment that Moka hugged him, pressing him down upon his bed "You doing that for the rest of humans and Youkai alike makes me love you even more." Said Moka.

Janus embraced her, "This may not be a good idea for me to be with you, you may be sought out to be used to get to me and possibly to release Hanaiou." Said Janus, running his hands through her hair.

"If we live through this impending war, we will be together forevermore." Said Moka as she kissed him, and he returned the kiss. All the while another one was looking through his window at the two lovers, and vanished in a flurry of snow. All the while Moka had removed Janus's shirt to reveal a well-toned chest, as if he'd been working out recently. "My, my, we do look good don't we?" she asked running a finger down Janus' chest.

Janus Shivered with pleasure at her touch "Whoa, that felt good." he said.

Moka smirked at that inner Moka cut in. _**Keep at it, and he'll be ours completely before midnight!**_ She said purring with desire from inside the Rosario. Outer Moka did for the first time completely agree with what the inner Moka said. She removed her academy blazer and half unbuttoned her white shirt to reveal her bra and some of her belly, tempting Janus so much that he could think of nothing else. "You want this body?" she asked innocently. Janus couldn't speak, he had lost his voice, and all he could do was nod. "Then could you help me out of these clothes?" she asked.

Janus smiled "Sure." He said and unbuttoned the shirt to see her in a black bra and her school skirt. She started in on his pants while he removed her bra. Moka was now in her skirt and nothing on top, and Janus was in black silk boxers. Janus hooked his thumbs into the side of her panties under Moka's skirt and pulled both off simultaneously. They were both naked.

Before Janus could think, Moka had slammed him down upon the bed and was kissing him passionately, her breasts pinned against his chest. Moka drew back from kissing him and they both bore into each other's gaze, the young wizard started to feel a jolt of pleasure as he realized that Moka's hand was on his shaft bringing it towards the source of new life; her womanhood. "Promise me you'll be gentle." She said

Janus smiled "I promise." He said smiling. And he placed his member at the opening and pressed in as gently as he could, slowly but surly getting through the barrier and loving every moment of it, for she was his first and he was hers. Finally he got all the way in without Moka getting in a lot of pain; slowly he pulled himself out and slowly back in until Moka spoke.

"You can go a little faster if you wish." She said softly. And Janus picked up the speed. At that Moka moaned with delight at the feelings of pleasure that he was granting her. "Harder!" gasped Moka she lay back down on to p of him and flipped him so that he was on top. Janus complied with his lover and girl of desire, he ran his lips along her collarbone and without warning, he felt a set of vampire fangs sink into his neck, Moka moaned as she was surprised to find that his blood had a distinctly better flavor that it didn't have before, Janus at that moment sunk his fangs into Moka's neck as they both sucked each other's blood, their arousal became more intense, "Oh Janus, I'm Gonna…"

"Yes, I am too…" said Janus as he felt himself build up and then for a few seconds they were on the brink of their love and Janus exploded into her releasing his fluids into her, he convulsed in her arms, burying his face in her long pink, sweet smelling hair, as for Moka, she didn't last long after that either as her fluids spread all over her boyfriend's member. They flopped down on the sweat-soaked bed. They panted for a few minutes until a sudden urge that Janus couldn't suppress came over him; he reached up and pulled the Rosario around Moka's neck off. The next thing he knew, Janus was Flat on his back, his manhood high in the air like a tower with the inner Moka straddling him.

"You seemed to like your time with my outer self, but you should also know that a relationship with her means a relationship with ME." She said firmly but with desire.

Janus simply smiled. "I understand, I won't take preference of one side of you over the other." said Janus, placing his hands on her thighs.

"Oh no, not yet." Said Inner Moka as she crouched lower and took her magnificent breasts and sandwiched Janus's throbbing member between them rubbing them up and down, causing Janus to go into spasms of pleasure he writhed upon the bed moaning in pleasure until he went ridged and he let loose an explosion of white goo from the tip of his member. And it landed al over Inner Moka's breasts. She smiled warmly. "You sure know how to come." She said, "Have you been with other girls?" she asked

"Never." Said Janus truthfully.

"Glad to hear it." Said inner Moka "Now it's your turn." Said Moka lying beside him and pulling him on top, "To pleasure me a bit before we get to it." She said taking Janus's hand and placing it near her sacred land.

"Umm… Okay." He said starting to caress her womanhood and slowly inserted his index and middle finger in until he reached her sensitive spot, the soft mound of skin that made any woman moan. Janus stroked it slowly making inner Moka moan with delight and within a minute her juices fell all over Janus's Fingers. He simply wiped them on a tissue from a box on his desk beside his bed.

"Now the real fun begins." She said grabbing Janus from behind and savagely removing the pentacle around his neck that kept his Vampire form suppressed, a surge of Youkai rushed through his veins making his energy feel refreshed, his endurance spike, and his member grow another inch and a half in length and another two inches in thickness. Inner Moka simply stared at Janus for a minute or so just absorbing the man she had chosen as her mate, in his usual form he was awesome for having sex with, but in his vampire form he was the perfect incarnation for any woman, human or Youkai would desire to mate with. After taking him in, she grabbed him by his member and pulled him back to bed and slammed him flat on the mattress she took his member and placed the tip to where it was designed to go and impaled herself on Janus's new dick. She cried out in pleasure and they made hot and heavy love. When they could come no more, Inner Moka flopped onto the bed beside Janus, she looked at the digital clock beside her, it 11:_59 We did it, my dear outer self, we made him ours before midnight, with 59 seconds to spare._ She thought as she felt Janus snuggle up from behind and hold her. She moaned softly as she felt him kiss her neck. She made one adjustment to their position by taking the hand he had draped over her and placed it upon her breasts. And the both passed out.

**. . .**

Yale University, an Ivy League college that has trained America's elite families and their children for generations, however on this campus sits an intimidating, windowless building made of cold stone known as The Tomb, This was the headquarters of a secret brotherhood Known as Skull and Bones with former members such as Bill Clinton, John Kerry, The Bush Family going back four generations, and many others. Partaking in morbidly macabre rituals such as requiring initiates to dig up graves and bring back human skulls, which were decorated with gems and precious metals and put on display in cases in certain rooms. However it was on this night that their most demonic project was just unfolding, In a chamber only lit by a few candles on a long table, a lone man sat at the end of the table reading by the candlelight from an ancient book. The man heard the door before him open. A man of college years entered "Yes?" asked the man on the other end of the table.

"They've been fully gathered, and it is ready." Said the young man.

The older man nodded as he marked the page he was on and got up, "very well, tell them I'll be along in a moment, tell our agents to begin seeking out duelists with possible darkness in their hearts to wield them, in the meantime return to your dorm, once I'm finished, and once I'm finished, I will contact you, there is something I want you to do, I'll give you details of it then." He said as he stretched and headed for the door. The corridors were lined with torches that gave off a cold flame, he went down a flight of steps and along another passage that led to a room whose door was intricately carved with skeletons holding executioner's axes, the doors opened and he entered to see a body lying upon a solid stone table, the body had no features for it had no soul, it was an empty shell awaiting a soul, which it will be provided with. Beside the body on the side facing the man were seven cards each with a demonic entity on them, they were as followed: A spider, A Hummingbird, a Monkey, A Lizard, A Giant, A Killer Wale, and A Condor. The seven monsters that who they sought to resurrect wanted as his minions, and he will have his minions. The door opened behind him, two robed figures came through the doors and knelt behind the man.

"You called for us?" Asked one of them

"Go forth and find duelists that harbor Darkness in their hearts enough to wield these cards and serve our master." Said the man.

"We will leave at once." They said and left.

_Soon, little brother, you will be revived and the one who will bring your soul to me will do so… Hanaiou… _

**. . .**

In a dorm room on Yale campus the college student who had followed orders and returned to his room sat at his laptop typing his paper when his cell phone rang. He picked it up Immediatley. A voice spoke to him; _seek out Youkai academy, find the man known as Janus Von Dragonwing duel him while your mind delves into his soul pull out the spirit of our lord and master Hanaiou._

**. . .**

In a dorm room on Yale campus the college student who had followed orders and returned to his room sat at his laptop typing his paper when his cell phone rang. He picked it up Immediatley. A voice spoke to him; _seek out Youkai academy, find the man known as Janus Von Dragonwing, duel him to distract him, Then use your eye to seek out the conciousness that is Hanaiou, you don't have to win, once either player's lifepoints hit zero Hanaiou will be extracted, there is a limo waiting outside your dorm building_ said the man.

The Yale student nodded "I will leave at once." He said picking up his deck and leaving.

---

if any of you who read this are in skull and bones, don't be a winer baby because i didn't get the group right, I could care less about those guys and those freaky rituals they get up to! anyway, I'm still holding q&a about magick, wicca and paganism in the youkai grimoire, if you want youkai academy's writer of the youkai grimoire to answer your question please send it via PM, Janus is seriously getting bored at his desk, having only an Xbox 360 and a case of powerade to keep him from being bored!


	12. Darkness on the Move

Hello everybody, this is where we meet Mizore, the return of Oberon Zell Ravenheart, and a full explanation to the dark story surrounding Janus and Hanaiou, and the true plot begins...

Chapter 12

Darkness on the move

Janus awoke to an empty bed, his spirits fell a couple notches to see this, and even her Rosario was gone. Janus groaned when he found out today was the day that he and his friends had their little duel party where they would go to one of the roofs on the building ant the others would duel for a chance to duel Janus. Janus got up, grabbing his uniform, he'll have to make due because he didn't do his laundry last night because he had sex with Moka last night. He went into his bathroom but was in for the shock of his life as he saw a pink-haired beauty lying in the bathtub amongst some herbal bath-mix. Moka was sitting in the bathtub washing herself red-colored water. "Where did you get the herbs to do that?" asked Janus looking at her

"I found them on your herb shelf, in your bath-mix section." She said pointing to a package that was lying on the bathroom counter. Janus went and picked it up to look at the label.

"Did you read the label for what this is?" he asked Moka shook her head Janus showed her what it was "It's a special blend used for amplifying the sacral chakra, which is ruled over by the moon, is the center for sexuality, Emotions, nurturance, pleasure and creativity." Explained Janus.

"And you use that stuff?" asked Moka surprised

"Well why else would it be in my room if I don't use it?" asked Janus

"Well it would explain why so many girls want you." Explained Moka,

"Well," said Janus "It wouldn't matter what other girls think because I only have eyes for you." Said Janus slipping into the tub next to her and kissing her shoulder. They stayed in the tub for a little bit but then had to get out so they could go to where thy met for dueling. They got dressed and headed out the door, but found someone standing outside the dorm building seemingly waiting for them.

"Um, hello." Said Janus, he didn't know what to make of this girl, she had violet hair, and didn't meet the dress code she had the school skirt on but had violet and purple stockings, a sweatshirt that showed her shoulders and underneath that a tank top. The girl blushed at him talking to her. "Um… Hi," she said coming up to them "My name is Mizore and I challenge Janus to a duel." She said revealing a duel disk; it looked like the ones at duel academy except this one resembled one made of ice.

Moka looked at Janus "You go on ahead, I'll head there when I finish." Said Janus with a confident smile on his face.

"Then Let's go." Said Mizore activating her duel disk

"LET'S DUEL." They said together

Janus's LP: 4000

Mizore's LP: 4000

"I'll start." Said Mizore Drawing her card "I play the spell card Icicle Sacrifice; I select one monster zone on my field and place an Icicle Token in that zone, that icicle token (1/0/0) can count as two sacrifices for a monster." She explained as a giant Icicle speared itself out of the ground, I now play Double summon allowing me to summon twice this turn, I'll sacrifice my Icicle Token in order to summon White Night Dragon (8/3000/2500), Next for my next summon I'll summon Cold Sleeper (4/1100/0), when a monster on my field is destroyed, I can resurrect him by ditching a card from my hand." Said Mizore.

"Interesting." Said Janus

"But I'm not done yet, I play Umiiiruka field spell form my hand." Declared Mizore as giant waves flooded the field so that they were standing on water, all water monsters gain 500 attack while loosing 400 defense (White night dragon: 30003500/25002100, Cold Sleeper: 11001600/0), End turn." Said Mizore.

Janus chuckled "One hefty offensive lineup there, it'll be even more fun brining it down." Said Janus as he drew his card. "I'll set two cards facedown, and set a monster in defense mode." Said Janus at a loss for what to do but hoping his plan works. "End turn." He added

"And mine begins." Said Mizore drawing her card "I will first play the spell card Cold Wave, until my next turn, you can't play any spell or trap cards." Said Mizore as a snow-laden icy breeze came over Janus's field and encased his two facedown cards in Ice. "I will now summon Cold enchanter in attack mode (4/1600/1200), and thanks to my field spell, Cold enchanter gains 500 attack while loosing 500 defense, (16002100/1200800). "I'll now attack your facedown monster with White night Dragon!" declared Mizore as her Ice-covered Dragon sent out a blast of Icy air that encased his facedown monster, revealed to be Masked Dragon, before it shattered.

"By the power of Masked Dragon, I can take a dragon with 1500 or less attack and special summon it in Masked Dragon's Place." Explained Janus taking his deck out to look for a card that fir the criteria.

"No matter what dragon you choose, there is still my Cold Enchanter." Said Mizore.

"That's why I'm choosing a second Masked Dragon (3/1400/1100)." Said Janus playing a second masked dragon in defense mode.

"Then I'll attack your masked Dragon in defense mode." Declared Mizore as her Cold enchanter sent a stream of ice blue energy at his defensive dragon effectively destroying it.

"I activate my dragon's effect once more, this time I'm special summoning an Armed Dragon LV3 to the field (3/1200/900).

"End turn." Said Mizore

"And Mine begins." Said Janus as he drew his card _and I think I have an idea_ he thought when he saw what he drew. "First off, I'll activate the ability of my Armed Dragon LV3, by sending him to the grave I can special summon from my hand or deck Armed Dragon LV5 (5/2400/1700), I will now activate my dragon's ability, By discarding one monster from my hand, I can destroy one monster with an attack equal to or less than the discarded monster, So I'm discarding Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode from my hand which has an attack of 3500, and I'll use the ability to destroy your White Night Dragon!" declared Janus as the ice covered dragon was enveloped in orange flames and destroyed.

"NO!" cried Mizore.

"Yes, and the fun doesn't stop there, I'm normal summoning the tuner monster Dark Resonator." Declared Janus as the little fiend appeared on the field. "Now I'm tuning up my Armed Dragon LV5 with my Dark Resonator (3/1300/300) in order to syncro summon; STARDUST DRAGON!" called out Janus as a pearly white dragon sparkling like stars descended from the skies. "I will now attack your Cold enchanter with my Stardust Dragon." Declared Janus as the dragon sent a blast of pearly-white light destroying Cold enchanter.

Janus's LP: 4000

Mizore's LP: 3600

"I must say, Janus you sure live up to your reputation." Said Mizore

"You ain't seen anything yet." Said Janus "I end turn."

"And I'll begin mine." Said Mizore as she drew her card. "And now that my turn has begun the effect of my Cold Wave Spell card has thawed out, I play another Icicle Sacrifice, to once again gain an Icicle Counter to my field (1/0/0), and since it counts as two sacrifices, I'll sacrifice my token in order to Normal summon Ice Master (8/2500/2000)," declared Mizore as a magician monster emerged from a veil of snow. "Once per turn when this monster is on the field I can place one Ice counter on one face up monster on the field, and I'll place it on your Stardust Dragon." Said Mizore as Stardust Dragon's mid-section started freezing up.

"Not so fast, you see I've dueled against this kind of deck before so I know about those Ice Counters and I've got just the counter plan." Said Janus with a smirk "Activate Trap card: Assault Mode Activate, By sacrificing a Syncro monster on my field, I can bring forth it's respective Assault Mode Monster, and While I'm at it, I'll chain it with my other trap card Cosmic Blast, When A Dragon-type syncro monster goes to the grave, I deal out damage to my opponent equal to the dragon's ATK." Explained Janus and at those words a pure white light shot out of his graveyard and slammed into Mizore

Janus's LP: 4000

Mizore's LP: 1100

"And the chain resumes to unleash Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode (10/3000/2500)!" declared Janus as his mighty Dragon spread it's wings.

"Your Move." Said Mizore

"Excellent." Said Janus Drawing his card, "I'll summon up Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 (4/1600/1000), I'll first Strike down your Ice Master with my mighty Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode!" declared Janus as his Dragon sent another blast of energy at the Ice master

Janus's LP: 4000

Mizore's LP: 600

"And Finally Horus Will thaw out your Frozen Deck with Dark Flare!" he called out.

Janus's LP: 4000

Mizore's LP: 0

Mizore smiled and started to walk towards Janus she began to get a little too close for comfort so he mentally uttered a specific spell as Mizore kissed Janus.

WITH MOKA AND THE OTHERS…

"…And thanks to Vampire Lord's special ability when he is destroyed by a card effect such as you Alluring queen, Kurumu, he is special summoned on my standby phase." Explained Moka in her duel against Kurumu,

"Yes, but My Succubus enchantress LV7 is more powerful than your vampire, and thanks to my loving Trance Trap card, your Doomkaiser Dragon Assault Mode can't attack as long as Succubus Enchantress of any level is on the field!" Shot back Kurumu.

Moka smirked "That may be so, but who said anything about me attacking your monsters? You have 1800 Life points left, all I need is one direct attack and I win." Said Moka

"You can't direct attack, I have monsters on the field." Said Kurumu

Moka took a card from her hand "I'm afraid that this card says otherwise," said Moka playing it, "I activate the spell card Overpowering Eyes, I can select a zombie on my field that has 2000 or less attack and that monster can attack Directly this turn, So go, Vampire Lord, Take down Kurumu's Life Points!" declared Moka as her life points went down to zero.

"I guess it's time for you to duel Ruby for the chance to duel Janus." Said Kurumu and the two readied their disks, but before they could declare the duel to start, Janus burst through the door onto the roof panting heavily. They postponed the duel to see what was going on.

"What's wrong, Janus?" asked Moka taking Janus by the shoulders.

"I have another girl following me around." Said Janus.

"The Girl you were dueling earlier?" asked Moka, Janus nodded

"She kissed me, Or rather she is kissing me." Said Janus

"What do you mean is kissing you?" asked Ruby

"Well, let's just say I pulled a stunt that one of you are very familiar with." Said Janus as he held up his Metal Reflect Slime trap card.

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF CAMPUS…

A certain girl with violet hair screamed in anguish.

BACK WITH THE MAIN CHARACTERS…

"Nice day for a duel isn't it?" asked a voice. Janus, Moka and the others whirled around to see a young man dressed in a black trench coat with a duel disk on his arm. "I am looking for one named Janus Von Dragonwing." He said, "You know him?" he asked

"You're looking at him." Said Janus "You seek me to duel?" asked the dragon wizard.

The young man inclined his head in a nod. "If it isn't too much trouble." Said the young man "My name is Eric." He added

"Very well Eric, Let's duel." He said activating his duel disk. And so did Eric

"DUEL!" they said together as they drew their hands.

Janus's LP: 4000

Eric's LP: 4000

"I'll take on the first move." Said Eric drawing his card "And I'll play the spell card Terraforming allowing me to take one field spell from my deck to my hand; and I choose Pandemonium, and I'll play it immediately." He said as the field became fiendish beyond description. "Now I won't have to pay any Life points for having Archfiend monsters on the field." Explained Eric, and I'll summon Archfiend Soldier in attack Mode (4/1900/1500), I'll set one card face down and leave it at that." Said Eric

"Okay, My move." Said Janus Drawing. "I'll set two cards face down and leave it at that." Said Janus

"What's he doing, not placing any monsters to defend his life points?" said Kurumu

"My move," said Eric Drawing his card "I'll summon Terrorking Archfiend (4/2000/1500), I'll now play Foolish burial sending Imprisoned Queen Archfiend to the grave, Now when I have Pandemonium on the field ant imprisoned queen in my grave, 1 of my level 4 fiend monsters can gain 1000 attack until the end phase of this turn, so I choose my Terrorking archfiend!" called out Eric (20003000)

"Oh no, If Janus doesn't pull something off fast, he'll loose!" exclaimed Moka.

"There is Nothing you can do, Janus, I win, First, Archfiend Soldier, attack!" he called out as the demonic warrior drew a sword and made for an attack and Janus took it without hesitation.

Janus's LP: 2100

Eric's LP: 4000

"I activate my Trap; Damage Condenser, I can only activate this when I take damage from an attack, at the cost of one card from my hand, I can special summon a monster with an attack equal to or less then the damage I took, and I choose Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 (4/1600/1000)." He declared as dragon with an avian look to it emerged from a pyre of black fire.

"Then I'll attack your Little Dragon with Terrorking Archfiend." Declared Eric.

"Trigger Trap Card: Draining shield, I negate your attack and gain life points equal to your monster's attack." Said Janus as his life points went up.

Janus's LP: 5100

Eric's LP: 4000

"I set two cards facedown and leave it at that." Said Eric a little annoyed

"And mine begins." Said Janus drawing his card, "I'll activate the spell card Level Up, to surge My Horus the black flame Dragon LV4 into Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 (6/2300/1600)!" declared Janus as his little dragon turned into an bird-like Wyvern, "I'll now attack your Archfiend Soldier with Horus LV6" he declared as Janus's monster struck down Eric's Demonic Soldier. "And at the end phase of my turn, I'll send LV6 Horus to the grave to unleash Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 (8/3000/1800)."

Janus's LP: 5100

Eric's LP: 3600

"My move." Said Eric, Drawing his card and smirked "I play the spell card Double summon!" said Eric flashing the spell card.

Janus smirked back "sorry But Horus LV8 allows me to negate any spell I wish." He said as the fire of Janus's Dragon was unleashed upon the spell card.

"Heh, Don't think for one second that I didn't come prepared!" said Eric, "Reveal Facedown card; Divine Wrath!" called out Eric revealing one of his two face down cards, "This Trap can be activated when you activate a monster's ability, your effect is negated and the monster is destroyed." Said Eric as Horus shattered. Janus growled "And my spell card resumes." Said Eric ignoring his opponents annoyance "I summon Archfiend marmot of nefariousness, (2/400/600), then I'll sacrifice him in order to normal summon Skull Archfiend of lightning (6/2500/1200)" he called out as a monster resembling Summoned Skull with lightning emanating from all over it. "I will now activate the effect of my Imprisoned Queen archfiend to amp up Terrorking Archfiend's attack by 1000 until the end of my draw phase." Said Eric "Next up Is Harpie's feather duster to destroy your facedowns!" said the archfiend duelist as his facedowns were revealed to me Sakaretsu armor and mirror force and they were destroyed.

"No!" cried out Moka and the others, as his last defenses were gone.

"I win!" said Eric "I attack you directly with Skull archfiend of lightning!" he declared as a surge of lightning came down from the heavens and struck Janus. Janus cried out in pain as the lightning struck.

Janus's LP: 2600

Eric's LP: 3600

"Now for the grand Finale, Terror King archfiend, take down the mighty Dragonwing." Declared Eric as the monster raised a fiendish sword and struck down Janus's LP to Zero.

"JANUS LOST!" exclaimed Moka and the others together.

Eric stepped foreword. "As the victor, I claim my prize…" he said taking out a gold lantern with the number 322 above the door to open it. Janus's eyes widened when he saw the number.

"Just what do you claim?" asked Janus

"The spirit of Hanaiou." Said Eric simply the Lantern glowed as the door opened it was blacker than pitch inside. A black aura suddenly erupted out of Janus's Left arm and was sucked into the lantern, Janus cried out in intolerable pain as the last of the aura was collected, as fast as it had begun it was over. Kurumu was the first to act, extending her claws and launching herself at Eric intending to rip him limb from limb. And with inhuman speed, he leaped over the fence of the roof. Moka ran to see if he had died but there was nobody there.

"Moka, We got to get him to the infirmary!" called Ruby who was seeing if Janus was okay, he seemed to be unresponsive, but he was writhing and crying out in pain. "I'll take Him." Said Moka and Kurumu together and they grabbed Janus by the shoulders and carried him down to the infirmary. They banged through the doors to the medical wing. The nurse hurried up to them

"What's going on?" asked the lady.

"We don't know, it seemed that someone extracted something from him!" called Moka as they placed the writhing wizard on a bed.

ONE HOUR LATER…

"Do you think he'll be all right?" asked Yukari; they were sitting in the waiting area outside the infirmary awaiting the school doctor to come out with the report. At that the door opened.

"How is he?" asked everyone at the same time but they didn't see the nurse, instead they saw an old man in a wizard's robe of dark green blue and purple. He had white hair and beard; he carried an ornate staff that had a crystal set in the top, which was glowing. The girls stared in wonder at the old man as he smiled.

"Who are you?" asked Kurumu

"I am Oberon Zell Ravenheart, I am the one who trained Janus." Said Oberon

Moka Bowed to him, "It's an honor to meet the one who trained my boyfriend." She said with respect.

Ravenheart looked at Moka, "So you are Miss, Akiyasha?" asked the elder Wizard, Moka nodded

"What was that that Eric guy extracted from Janus?" asked Kurumu

Ravenheart's look became that of sadness "I would have Janus tell you that, but he's not in any condition to talk." He said, "Oh he's not dead, Had he not been altered into a vampire, he would've been surly dead, However, he's just rendered unconscious, he should be awake by morning, So I'll explain this in his stead, for He is the only one he trusted with this story." He said calmly "You'd better get comfortable, this is a long story." He said as he conjured a chair with the twitch of his hand and sat down and with the hap of his staff on the ground a platter of tea and cookies appeared levitating before him. "Help yourself, it'll refill when it's out." He said, they all got a cup of tea and a cookie and Ravenheart began. "Four years ago, as You know Janus is the leader of the Cruor-Modus, he rose to that status at the age of ten, some thought he was not cut out for that position at his age but he led them well and still does today, meanwhile another boy born of Mage-blood who's family was destroyed had saved a member of a prominent Pagan family from a mass of Youkai, so to repay him, they took him in as an heir for they couldn't conceive for some reason, this boy was Hanaiou, he was taught to control his mage powers and eventually found he had a talent for Duel Monsters, so they sought a teacher for him, that was around the time that Janus had risen to lead the Cruor-Modus, the adoptive family of Hanaiou sought him out to train their son, Janus was too foolish for his own good at the time, he was blinded by the desire for glory so he took on Hanaiou without question, A year past and Hanaiou grew in power and respect, However, Hanaiou's world soon came crashing down upon him." Said Ravenheart sadly. "A year after Hanaiou was taken in, a son was born to his family, and seeing as his father wanted a son of his own blood to carry on the family fortune, the will was changed from Hanaiou to his son, and Hanaiou was an outcast."

"That must've hit him hard." Said Kurumu

"Worse than hard." Said Ravenheart nodding "He was a street Child, trying desperately to get his daily bread, but whenever he was shown any act of kindness, his powers would get the better of him and he would accidentally frighten them off. It wasn't until he used those powers to save his later adoptive family that he was shown any kindness, so when he lost everything he was promised, love, caring and desire to be wanted, to be replaced with one of different blood, he insane, he ran away from home to the Dragonwing estate, he stayed there for a time while he recovered from the shock, but he never did and never will, for his grief sank into a massive rage and desire for vengeance, he started sneaking into the Dragonwing family Library and pouring over texts of Dark Magic, Sorcery and demonology, from those texts, he fashioned himself a NEW Duel monsters deck, comprising of Dark Counterparts of other monsters and the representations of a demon that swore to grant him the Vengeance he desired… With that new deck in hand and his knowledge of sorcery granted to him from the volumes of books in the Library of the Dragonwing castle, he set out for the place where his family who fed him lies of their love for him only to have backs turn upon him when a child of their blood came to life and took from him everything he held dear, a family."

"He killed them?" asked Ruby

"He used the demonic powers of his deck to possess the baby son of his family, granted it a butcher knife, and controlled it to the master bedroom where the parents were sleeping, and he influenced the baby to…" Ravenheart grimaced at the thought "He made the child not only kill the two, Hanaiou made him gut the two in their beds like they were chickens." He said trying to block out the memory, everyone was in shock; Moka put a hand to her mouth. "I was on friendly terms with them, they were very proud couple sometimes arrogant but I wouldn't wish such a fate upon them." Said Ravenheart, trying in vain to hold back tears, Moka was about to hand him a tissue but a handkerchief slid out of his sleeve and he wiped his eyes with it. "Well, after he did that he killed the baby to make it pay for what it did to his life, then he went out guided by the darkness within his deck, his travels took him to various places throughout the world, he went to Peru where he found references to seven demons of phenomenal power, he wanted that power to serve him, however he needed people to control them so he returned to the council chamber of Cruor-Modus offering them an offer to Join him and control these powerful beasts but obviously Janus and his Compatriots refused to, So Hanaiou left and wasn't seen again for another month, by then he had gathered enough power to openly oppose the Cruor-Modus making an alliance with the Illuminati and they launched an assault upon Janus and his Comrades while they took on Hanaiou's Minions wielding the demons he sought to control known as the earthbound immortals, Janus faced Hanaiou himself in an epic duel that resulted in the complete destruction of Hanaiou's body and his darkness was sealed within Janus. He was within Janus ever since until now, three months after that battle he came to me and sought my counsel, he explained he was a fool to have taken on an apprentice at his age, he sought to learn from somebody he looked up to who was wise and knew much more about magick than he did, So a took him on as my own apprentice, he was a good student, studied hard, and every day we worked or read until he collapsed, all to better himself in the event he has to face Hanaiou again or if he took on another apprentice he would never make the same mistakes again, but however, a secret society known as skull and bones wanted to resurrect Hanaiou for some reason or another, so in order to protect Janus I sent him here to hide, I failed to completely protect my own apprentice, and he was nearly killed, I love him as though he is my son, however he must do this, the battle against Hanaiou will begin again, and this time we have a battle plan." Said Ravenheart as his story came to a close.

"We'll help." Said Moka

Ravenheart smiled sadly "Did he share any of this part of his past with you?" he asked

"He shared it with me last night." Said Moka while the others shook their heads

"This is the reason he didn't tell you because he didn't want you involved for your safety." Said Ravenheart explaining,

"We're his friends!" said Yukari

"Whether you help or not is up to Janus alone, this is his fight and that of Cruor-Modus, he must choose himself as he is the leader." Said Ravenheart firmly, everyone nodded, "Moka, I think you should stay here with Janus tonight." He said "He'll need the comfort of one he loves so knows what he's fighting for." Said Ravenheart with a wink. Moka blushed and nodded and entered the infirmary to see Janus lying on his bed sleeping peacefully making Moka think what a lucky girl to have him as a mate, she lay down on the mattress beside him snuggling up to him and falling asleep.

---

Once again, I broke my record for most pages at 16 pages! plz tell me what you think, did I explain all that was in the shadows? and Oh yes, Janus is not at his Youkai Grimoire desk at the moment, he's camping outside the local game stop store to purchase his copy of the Ghostbusters Video Game (Xbox 360 version), He's seriously bored with the lack of questions! but if you have one send it to me and I'll ensure he gets it! until next time May you blessed be


	13. Return of Hanaiou

Hey everyone, here is Chapter 13 of Mage Vampire, it is just the setup bfore an epic battle Where? read and find out!

Chapter 13

Return of Hanaiou

Eric walked briskly across Yale campus to the doors of the tomb and knocked on the doors, the gatekeeper opened them and beckoned Eric inside. "Do you have him?" asked the Gatekeeper. Eric held up the Lantern, which was glowing with a malevolent energy. "Then come quickly, our master is growing impatient." He said Eric nodded and headed for the lower chamber.

Eric came into the chamber where the seven earthbound Immortals lay in waiting, but they weren't alone, Seven Duelists stood waiting for them, all with proven darkness in their hearts enough to wield them properly and were awaiting their power to be earned. The man who was the ringleader of the plan to revive his brother turned around "Ah, Eric, You've arrived, and I hear you have him." Said the leader taking the lantern from Eric and placing it upon the stone table cross from the body crafted to hold the darkness of Hanaiou. The leader started chanting in a tongue so demonic that if a person of a weaker heart would hear it he or she would've had a heart attack out of sheer terror. The lantern opened and the darkness started flooding out and towards the body and went into every opening it could find and went inside the body, a bloodcurdling scream came from the mouth of the body and the ritual was over, an hour later the body started to move. The body sat up, opened its eyes and looked around but No longer was it just a body, it had a soul. The whites of the eyes were instead blacker than pitch, and the irises were crimson red. His muscles were well toned, but he was naked, one of the attendants' hurried foreword with some proper clothes for him, a black tunic with a black hooded trench coat. Once the man put them on, another attendant came foreword and strapped a Duel disk to his arm. Completing this the man looked up, Hanaiou had returned.

AT YOUKAI ACADEMY…

Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby came running down the hall towards the infirmary, When they had heard that Janus had came to, they instantly came running to see if he was okay. They burst through the doors and skidded to a halt with Yukari bouncing off of Kurumu's rear as they saw that Janus was sitting up in bed with Moka sitting on the bed next to him, but all four other members of the Cruor-Modus standing in place around him with Ravenheart standing on the other side of Janus. "What's going on?" asked Mizore.

"Well, we are planning the counter strategy for taking on Hanaiou." Explained Mike

"Well, what are you planning?" asked Ruby

Janus spoke this time "The first thing Hanaiou would likely do is try to get his deck back, for that is the source of his power, Luckily he doesn't know where it is sealed, when he was defeated four years ago I hand-selected a group of trustworthy duelists to hide and seal the deck, they were sworn to secrecy to not reveal the deck's location, But that was in the event someone wanted to follow in Hanaiou's footsteps, but we're dealing with Hanaiou himself, and surely he'll know some ways of extracting information, so our first Idea is to prevent him getting to the deck." Said Janus

"I don't see why you just destroy it?" asked Kurumu

Ian looked up "That deck was created by means of sorcery and the guidance of a demon, if we are to destroy the deck we'll unleash the power of a demon with enough energy to manifest and will be far more dangerous than Hanaiou." He said

"But where do we start looking for this deck?" asked Yukari

"I know exactly where it is." Said Janus "However I checked with Academy officials the inter dimensional tunnels don't go anywhere near where we need to go, I've made arrangements in the human world on my private jet for Edinburgh Scotland, in one of the cemeteries the deck lies, If he gets a hold of that deck, this will be harder." Said Janus

MEANWHILE…

"Who are you?" asked Hanaiou in a raspy voice, horse from lack of use.

"My name is Misato, I… am your older brother." Said the Skull & Bones leader.

Hanaiou glared, "Tell me the truth, I've been deceived before by those who claimed to have cared about me, I cannot fully trust you at the moment." He said as he slid off the table. At this the seven duelists knelt to their knees and placed their left fists over their hearts, Hanaiou glowered at the seven "Who are these?" he asked Misato

"Ah, do you not remember the seven earthbound immortals" he asked

"Of course I do, I brought them into card form, their powers still intact." Replied the young sorcerer

"Well, after you were defeated by the Dragonwing, he had the cards given to a secret society whose job it was to counter the plans of the Illuminati, an organization who's glorious plan, the New World Order, we are helping to create, this organization is nameless so we have a hard time locating it's members as they work in more secrecy as we do. This organization scattered these cards across the world, over the four years we were able to find them and keep them in hiding, Janus had no knowledge of their return until about a couple weeks ago, once we gathered all seven of them here we sent our agents to find seven duelists with a darkness in their hearts that could make them susceptible to their control, they are your servants." Said Misato

Hanaiou looked at the seven gathered and nodded as e stood in front of them "You are required to return to you quarters except for the one who bears Ccapac Apu, until I call for you, where I'm going I don't want too many people with me, I could get noticed." Said Hanaiou Six of the servants silently nodded curtly and got up and left leaving only the one with the Astronaut of the earthbound immortals. Hanaiou came up to the bearer of Ccapac Apu who was still kneeling, "Rise." Said Hanaiou the servant did so

'What is it you ask of me my lord?" asked the servant with respect

Hanaiou smiled "Out of all the earthbound immortals I've manifested No matter how powerful Wiraqocha Rasca is, Ccapac Apu will always be my favorite, for their powers I did not create, they created themselves, for I merely invoked the dark energies beneath the Nazca Lines to manifest into the cards you and your fellows bear.

"Where are we going my lord?" asked the servant

Hanaiou turned to Misato "Have you found out where my deck is?" he asked

"We have a good Idea." Said Misato. Hanaiou raised an eyebrow and Misato continued "We've sent our agents attempting to track down the people the Cruor-Modus charged with it's protection, we tracked them to Edinburgh Scotland, we found them and tortured them eventually one of them gave an answer, It rests in the nameless tomb."

"Hm," responded Hanaiou as he adjusted his duel disk on his arm "There are many ancient cemeteries in Edinburgh, We must find a tomb with no name." he said "Do you have transport ready?" he asked briskly

"We have a limo waiting outside to take you to a private Jet bound for Edinburgh." Said Misato

"Good, and I'll look foreword to learning of our alleged blood connection when I get back." Said Hanaiou venomously as the earthbound Immortal bearer escorted him out.

ON THE PLANE…

"My lord, can I ask you something?" asked the servant of Hanaiou asked his master

"Make it brief." Said Hanaiou as the plane took off across the Atlantic

"Why am I going with you?" asked the servant

"Because for now I don't have a deck and in the event the Cruor Modus arrives, I'll need someone to fend them off while I seek out my deck." Said Hanaiou.

WITH JANUS AND FRIENDS…

Janus sat beside Moka on the bus as they made their way to Tokyo international airport where Janus's private airbus was awaiting to take them to Edinburgh Scotland when Kurumu spoke up; "Why Edinburgh Scotland?" she asked

Janus responded "the deck is sealed in the tomb of George Mackenzie, one time a homeless man broke into his tomb seeking shelter and apparently unleashed something that is known to this day as the Mackenzie Poltergeist, alleged activity included people rendered unconscious, unexpected bruises and scratches, shadow people among other things all became active when that tomb was broken into,, anyway, after we had sealed Hanaiou, we had to find a place to hide and seal the deck, My family, the Dragonwings, eventually got permission from the caretakers of the Grey friars Cemetery who promised he wouldn't tell anyone. And the deck was placed in the Mackenzie tomb, in the sealing process, we had a Medium ask the Poltergeist to protect the deck, according to the medium, the spirit had agreed as long as we ensure nobody breaks into the tomb ever again." Explained Janus

"But now that Hanaiou might break into the tomb and steal the deck, the deal with the spirit may be off!" said Yukari

Janus nodded "But I have a plan, but I hope we don't use it, our first job is to get the deck, and fly as fast as we can to Paris and get to the Swiss bank there, where the headmaster will meet us, We will place new seals upon the deck, I will use my mage powers to seal it with a pentacle and the headmaster of Youkai academy will place a holy lock upon the deck even if Hanaiou were to even touch it, he'll have the same reaction as a vampire touching pure water." Explained Janus as the bus pulled over into the parking lot of the Tokyo airport

"Good luck to all of you." Said the bus driver as they got off and entered. Janus walked up to the desk

"Private Jet of Janus Von Dragonwing?" he asked

The Lady of the desk nodded "Could I see some ID and proof of ownership?" asked the lady. Janus reached into his cloak and pulled out the proper info and slid it across the desk to her. She nodded and called a security guard who escorted them across the airfield to the hangar where the plane was ready and waiting. Janus and the others climbed aboard. The interior was nice, Mahogany furniture, a TV on one side, a work desk towards the back, among other things.

"Wow," said Kurumu

"Hey look a Wii!" said Yukari darting for it

"How can you be thinking about video games at a time like this?!" asked Moka as Janus sat down at the desk and so did everyone as the pilot went through the preflight checks and took off.

WITH HANAIOU…

Hanaiou and his servant walked down the streets of Edinburgh, it was approaching dusk and they hadn't found the Grey friar Cemetery that according to info held the deck they were searching for in a tomb, obviously Janus would've placed wards around the tomb to avoid anyone getting in and possibly stealing the deck, However, had he still been human, he would've been weak to those wards, however he was no longer human, he was now the closest to being a demon that humans could EVER get, so with those powers, he would be able to break those wards easily. He found the grey friar cemetery soon after those thoughts and strode in. Hanaiou strode past the tombstones of those who Hanaiou cared little about and found gate leading into an area bereft with tombs. As he strode throughout them, he sensed something from one of them, Hanaiou strode up to the one he sensed something from and placed a hand out towards it, a barrier was felt a foot away from it's walls. Hanaiou smirked, summoning his demonic aura, he shattered the barrier with ease.

MANWHILE ACROSS TOWN…

A lone duelist woke up with a start, Alarm bells ringing in his head, he looked down at his duel disk to see that it was glowing _the seal has been broken!_ He thought

BACK WITH HANAIOU…

Hanaiou stood back to admire his handiwork, the barriers had been broken, but he wasn't sure about the interior, but there was only one way to find out, so he approached the door. "Master?" asked his servant someone was coming.

"If it's one of those people Janus had charged with guarding my deck, kill him." Said Hanaiou

"and if he's not?" asked his servant

"Kill him anyway." Said Hanaiou as he raised his hand to the lock, uttered a work in the shadow tongue and the lock crumbled into ash. Hanaiou entered the tomb and disappeared down the stairs into the depths of the tomb.

SEVEN MINUTES AND FOUR OR FIVE TRAPS LATER…

Hanaiou finally reached the bottom of the stairs finding himself in a small chamber with a pit in the middle of the floor where the remains of George Mackenzie lay. It was pitch black inside, but die to his time sealed within Janus, he was able to gain incredible eyesight in the dark, however there was a spot in the pit that was blacker than black itself. Hanaiou moved towards the spot and reached out his hand to it, when his hand was an inch from it he realized this is what he was here for, so he scooped it up, it was a small black box that was sealed. "Heh, they need to create more new seals." Said Hanaiou to himself as he recognized it as one of Janus's seals. He uttered another word in the Shadow tongue and the seal broke instantly. Hanaiou opened the box to reveal at long last his duel monsters deck, the one he fashioned himself as he studied the dark arts. He inserted his deck into his duel disk and strode back up the stairs to the top. His servant was awaiting him, the moment Hanaiou came out of the tomb he knelt before Hanaiou

"What's our next move my lord?" he asked

"Notify the others, tell them to make for Rome, We are to take vengeance on the innocent masses who were slaughtered." Said Hanaiou as he walked towards the gates stepping over the bodies of the duelists who were charged with guarding the deck.

WITH JANUS AND GANG THE NEXT DAY…

"Do you honestly know where to go?" asked Kurumu as the others followed Janus and the Cruor-Modus through the streets of Edinburgh

"For the sixth time, Kurumu, We know perfectly well where we are going." Said Mike as he rolled his eyes

"Where are we going anyway?" asked Moka

"Grey friar Cemetery, where the deck was hidden." Replied Janus who was intent on getting there before Hanaiou did. But as they neared the Cemetery gates they saw it was swarmed with police, the door was closed off by yellow crime scene tape. Janus started to look in a panic, and he ran to the entrance with a look of worry on his face. "What happened?" Asked Janus to the head officer

"This is a murder scene, please step away." Requested the officer,

"Please tell me, were any of the tombs broken into?" asked Janus starting to panic

"Yes, There was, the Mackenzie tomb was broken into in a weird way, nothing seems to have been taken." Said the officer.

"Did the CSI's find a small black box with a pentacle on it?" asked Janus starting to panic.

"Why?" asked the officer

"No time, just please answer me!" asked Janus

"I'll check, sir, just calm down." Said the officer taking out his radio, "Hey Steve, did you and your team discover a black box with a pentacle on it in the tomb?"

"Negative sir." Said the man on the other end of the radio Janus's eyes went wide

"What's your name young man?" asked the officer

"My name is Janus Von Dragonwing." Said Janus

A lieutenant who had overheard the name stepped foreword "Sorry, did I hear the word Dragonwing?" she asked

"That's my family name." said Janus

"Well, we found a roll of parchment with your name on it impaled into the ground with a knife." Said the officer and she handed him a plastic evidence bag with a scroll with a knife stuck through it

the head officer shrugged "If it has your name on it, we we'll let you read it but it's possible murder evidence." Said the officer handing Janus a pair of plastic gloves that CSI officer's use. Janus put them on and removed the knife from the parchment as carefully as he could and unfurled the parchment it read. _Janus von Dragonwing, The deck is mine, there is nothing that you can do to stop me, in fact why would you want to for I am going to avenge all the deaths by a fiery fate, those who killed even your lineage will fall at my hands, a hill will be leveled, and all that they have created that was the reason for our kind's fate will be obliterated!_ Janus looked in horror "We've got to get back to the plane." Said Janus and he bolted back to the airport with his friends at his heels.

ON THE PLANE…

"Jonas, Make for Rome, asap!" said Janus as he sat down for takeoff.

"Why Rome?" asked Ruby as she sat down with the others

Janus looked up. "Hanaiou will now move to strike Vatican City." He said

---

Yes you heard him correct, the battle will take place in Vatican City (the idea came to me when I went to see Angels & Demons) please note that the views of the catholic church, the pope, Exorcists and all related to them in this fic ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT from those of the author, in fact even though I'm wiccan, i hold a deep respect for the church and all who are of that faith


	14. Vatican City

Well, here's chapter 14, now in this chapter, I am open to modification, I want this to be accurate, if any reading this are catholic, and find inaccuracies Please tell me and I'll try to modify them as best as I can, I must say that Hanaiou's views of the catholic church and all who are a part of it ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT from my own, I am more along the lines of Janus's views, dreaming one day of an age where the church can live in peace with wiccans pagans and real wizards! I hope nobody is offended by this, and hope some enjoy this.

Chapter 14

Vatican city

Vatican city's St. Peter's square was packed as usual for the pope's mass as his holiness walked out onto the balcony overlooking St. Peter's square, everyone went quiet, not because the pope himself was out there, but because they sensed a feeling of dread. Like something bad was going to happen.

AT ROME'S AIRPORT…

Janus, Moka and the others exited the building, "Where are we going?" asked Moka, "Obviously to Vatican city, but on the way here I sent a message to my family requesting backup, a got a message saying they've arrived before we just did. They said they would send one of them to meet us…" said Janus looking around, then a woman in an earth-brown cloak-coat hurried foreword

"Lord Janus!" she said with relief

"Aunt Irene." Said Janus nodding "What's the status?" he asked cutting to the point.

"We've been unable to locate Hanaiou or his servants, they might be lying low waiting for something." Said Janus's aunt.

"If that's the case we should get to vati—" Janus stopped as Irene's cell phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked "Yes, okay, I understand." She said and hung up. "He's about to make his move." She said

"Dammit, no time for a cab." Said Janus "Only one thing to do." He said and activated his duel disk and taking out a card. He began uttering a spell as a ring of lit up runes surrounded him, a transparent image of Junk Syncron and Armed Dragon LV5 appeared on either side of him who then merged and stardust came forth to the awe of the people in the airport. Janus climbed aboard with ruby and Kurumu spreading their wings, Ruby carried Yukari. Moka performed the same spell Janus used (Janus had instructed her on how to use it during her duel training) to summon her Doomkaiser Dragon. And she leaped onto it making to follow Janus on his stardust dragon, Mizore to her delight climbed up behind Janus, but Moka kept a close eye on her. And they took off for Vatican city.

MEANWHILE IN VATICAN CITY…

The Pope was beginning his mass but then suddenly stopped when he noticed something and so did everyone else in the square; a black vortex in the sky, smack over the obelisk in the center of the plaza. As they stared a hooded figure descended from the vortex and floated down to stand upon the obelisk. People screamed in fear as the entity stood there. "So, We finally meet… Your holiness, I can finally have revenge on the church." Said the being. At that moment, a group of exorcists came foreword crosses held at the ready.

They spoke in Latin but the translation was this: "The light of god surrounds us, the love of god enfolds us, the power of god protects us, Michel the archangel defend us in battle, protect us against the wicked snares of the devil Amen." They called out with their prayers for the being to be gone.

The being didn't even flinch at those words. "You think that the mere words of your god can defeat me? I Hanaiou, the one to have come the closest to being a demon than any man has ever dared or succeeded!" cried out Hanaiou with a maniacal laugh as he withdrew a duel disk from his cloak and placed it on his arm. "Now those of the church will die to face up to what their predecessors have done!" he said beginning to utter a spell, weaving the words of power as a black tornado started forming around him while the people were evacuating the square. "Behold the power of my sorcery, Hurricane wind Blades!" he called out as the razor sharp gusts of air shot at the exorcists

"Metal Reflect Slime!" called out a voice the Exorcists stared in awe as the sharp gusts of air were stopped by a mass of what looked like liquid metal. They looked to the sky as two dragons appeared in the heavens descending down. two upon a pearly white dragon, one upon a dragon that looked like it was dead, and two girls with wings, one was bat-like, one was that of crows wings. The man astride the pearly white dragon leaped from the beast. And landed in front of the exorcists facing this devilry they were trying to dispel. "If you don't mind I'll deal with this." He said as a duel disk came out from under his red cloak and he placed a deck in place.

"But who are you?" asked one of the exorcists

"I am Janus Von Dragonwing, as I said I'll handle this, I have a personal score to settle with him." Said Janus

"Don't he's a demon, you don't stand a chance against him." Said another one of the exorcists

"You're wrong, he is not a demon, he was once my apprentice in the ways of the duelist, but I failed him and I am here to make up for my mistakes and bring him down once and for all." Said Janus

"You talk like you know him." Said another exorcist.

"That's a long story and we don't have time, ensure his Holiness is safe I'll handle this." Said Janus as he dispersed the metal reflect slime in front of him, revealing himself to his former apprentice "HANAIOU, LET"S END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" he called out, activating his duel disk

Hanaiou smiled softly "Well, well, well… if it isn't my old master, come to assist me in my vengeance?" he asked in a slick gentleman style voice

Janus glared "What kind of vengeance are you here for?" he asked

"Everyone's… I am here to avenge all those who died at the hands of the church, the inquisition, the Muslims during the Crusades, the medieval witch hunts, everyone who died at the hands of the church will be avenged this day, You should understand that, we both are from families who had relatives slaughtered at the hands of the church, Mine more than yours, My direct family were the last remaining of my mage clan and held a vicious hatred for the church, when I lived among your family, the honored dragon mage bloodline of the Dragonwings, I found out that your family's greatest mages were burned at the stake by the church, I doubt you would want to save the church after what happened to them." Said Hanaiou "Come now join me and you can give your ancestors the revenge you deserve." Said Hanaiou holding out his hand to his old master.

Janus closed his eyes, remembering the stories he was told of his family's darkest age during the inquisition. Janus opened them, but his eyes were different, his irises were a mix of red and blue and as for his pupils they were slits like a dragons. "That was the past, it's buried and gone, we survived like yours did, maybe better than yours but we survived none the less, we were able to rebuild our clan to what it is today, and we've relinquished our bonds of hatred against the Vatican and hoped to rebuild ones of friendship, where wizard and catholic can exist side by side regardless of beliefs, helping one another in times of need, Like Now." Said Janus raising his duel disk "And if it means I have to strike you down once more in order for that dream to be realized, I will do it without hesitation." Said Janus

Hanaiou laughed "How noble… and disgusting, Wizards and the Vatican will never be friends, they've burned us at the stake for our beliefs, and they will never change their attitude towards us!" he snapped back

"Why don't we stop talking and start dueling!" called out Janus.

Hanaiou laughed "Very well, but I am protected by seven barriers, to remove them, one of you must duel one of my seven servants, when the last barrier is removed, meet me back here." Said Hanaiou and he levitated back up into the vortex. And seven emerald green colored orbs appeared around the vortex.

Janus turned back to his friends and the exorcists. "Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore, You three go with my members of the Cruor Modus, seek out these duelist servants of his and bring them down.

"Right." Said everyone together.

One of the exorcists got off his cell phone. "if you have a minute, his holiness wants a word with you, Janus is it?" he asked

Janus nodded and followed the exorcist into the chapel while the Cruor Modus and three of Janus's friends headed out with members of Janus's Clan to track down these servants of Hanaiou. Janus followed the exorcist through the halls of the beautiful building. As he followed the exorcist Janus looked all throughout the halls at the beautiful architecture and artwork. "Beautiful building." Said Janus

The exorcist smiled "you study art?" he asked

"No, but the Dragonwing is an art loving family, even if it depicts another religion." Explained Janus "We have many people in our family who specialize in using magick to repair damaged artwork or restore it." He added

the exorcist nodded as they entered the office of the pope who was sitting at his desk at the other end of the room looking at the door as it opened. The exorcist inclined his head for Janus to enter which Janus did. And the exorcist closed the door leaving Janus in the office of the pope. Janus turned to face the pope and he bowed "It is an honor to meet you, your Holiness." Said Janus respectfully.

The pope nodded. "I am surprised, never before has a man from a belief such as yours ever entered these walls." He said but then cut to the chase "Do you truly mean what you said out there?" he asked Janus raised his eyebrow. "About a desire of friendship between the church and your kind." He added

"After the inquisition had ended, the Dragonwing family, My family, began to rebuild, apparently much of our treasures, artifacts and texts had survived destruction, so from that we rebuilt our family, and through mental training, and meditation, we were able to break free of hatred's binds and began to rebuild the original Ideal for our clan, in which we strove for friendship between the church and all who were in it, and all beliefs across the globe, we dreamed of coexistence, My family never wanted to harm anyone, however even we have our dark sides and those who succumb to the dark powers of sorcery start using the poser for harm and domination, so in other words what started the fear of magick was a specific breed of it known as sorcery, we never so to speak fired a shot at the church and anyone who were in it." Said Janus in fact we secretly sought out sorcerers who had caused the pain and problems the church and faced and the disguised ourselves as peasants and revealed them without revealing our true powers, it's a wonder what training can do." Explained Janus

His holiness sat in wonder hearing this explanation, it was a lot to take in about the true culprit for what caused the witch-hunts. Plus all this time, the wizards were helping them eradicate the true threat. "If you succeed in bringing down this threat, is there anything you want in return?" he asked

Janus was silent for a moment then spoke "You have nothing that we could use, all we ask is that as a gesture of friendship you allow us to restore anything that was destroyed in this battle to it's former glory, for I have a feeling that there will be destruction, all battles have it in one way or another." Replied Janus "And yes, I have a feeling that Hanaiou will unleash a mass of demons to wreak havoc upon the earth." Added Janus "So I guess your exorcists must be ready for when he summons a specific monster the seal we placed on a specific hoard of demons will be unleashed." Said Janus

"A specific monster?" asked his holiness

'Yes," said Janus "you see what caused him to fall to darkness is his contract with a demon known as Yubel, a fiend with three forms, each more powerful than the last." Explained Janus

"How do you know this man?" asked his holiness

Janus sighed, he was getting very tired of explaining his connection to Hanaiou and his mistakes that he had come to Vatican city to mend but it was a request from the highest office in the catholic church, as one who dreamed of coexistence between wizards and the church, he could not refuse, so once again he began his story beginning with Hanaiou's tragic loss of his family, to him being adopted and placed under Janus's wing as a duelist apprentice, Hanaiou becoming an outcast with the birth of a believed true son to his adopted parents which drove Hanaiou mad, his delving into black magick, sorcery and the fashioning of his new deck, him trying to bring the Cruor Modus into the darkness with him, the eventual battle between Hanaiou's original servants and the Cruor Modus and his own personal battle with Hanaiou, his eventual sealing, and about two days ago his release, and Janus's own personal determination to take him down for good. And the pope listened to all this. "he now seeks the destruction of the church to avenge all who were killed at the Vatican's hands." Said Janus, "I do know that the church killed many of my family members in the past, but we survived not by means of hatred but with hope for a brighter tomorrow, where the church can learn from the past and be able to live in peace with the wizards, side by side." Said Janus

His holiness smiled "If you are able to save us all from this threat, I will ask for forgiveness for the deaths of your family." He said

"Your holiness, We've forgiven you a long time ago, and there is something we wish to give you after this is over, however if you'll excuse me, I must prepare my deck." He said and he left the room.

I hope you enjoyed this and that you will join me next time as the Cruor Modus, Mizore, Kurumu, and Moka take on Hanaiou's Servants, each duel will have it's own chapter, I suck at inter cutting between chapters, I hpe to hear from you R&R, until then may you blessed be.


	15. Succubus VS Hummingbird

Hello, here is the first chapter we see Kurumu duel in a while, sorry if it's short but the next seven or so chapters will be pretty quick duels between Janus's friends and Hanaiou's servants to break down the barriers protecting Hanaiou, Enjoy

Chapter 15

Battle 1: Succubus VS Hummingbird

Kurumu flew over Vatican city seeking out one of Hanaiou's servants, she knew she had to defeat one if the Human and Youkai worlds were to survive, then she saw something, it was just a moment but enough for her to spot it: a black cloak with an orange tint to it. Kurumu pursued it and found who she was looking for: it was a woman with a black with orange striped around the rim cloak. "So you are Kurumu Kurono, the succubus of Youkai academy?" asked a woman's voice

Kurumu nodded "I challenge you to a duel in the name of my destined one, Janus Von Dragonwing." Said Kurumu putting her duel disk on standby and her opponent doing the same

"DUEL!" they called out together

Kurumu's LP: 4000

Hanaiou's Servant's LP: 4000

"I'll start." Said the woman servant of Hanaiou "I'll summon Cyber Harpie Lady in attack mode (4/1800/1300), set one card face down and leave it at that." Said the woman

"My move." Said Kurumu drawing a card and I Play star blast, at the cost of 500 life points I can reduce the stars of one monster in the field or in my hand by 1 so I'll pay 500 life points to reduce my Succubus Enchantress LV5 to a level 4 monster, so I'll just summon her (54/2400/1700), I'll now attack your Cyber Harpie with my monster!" called out Kurumu as her succubus struck down the Harpie, "and thanks to my succubus enchantress's special ability, when she destroys a monster as a result of battle I can take control of it!" said Kurumu as the Harpie came under Kurumu's control. " I will attack you directly with your own monster so say goodbye to 1800 of your life points and I'll end turn with two facedowns." Said Kurumu.

Kurumu's LP: 4000

Hanaiou's Servant's LP: 2200

"My move." said Hanaiou's servant, "I'll activate the spell card Dark Hole, and all monsters are destroyed." Said the servant of the dark lord, with that a dark vortex appeared over the field similar to the one Hanaiou emerged from when he revealed himself but this one sucked up all of the monsters on the field to the grave. "Next I'll discard Harpie queen from my hand to activate its ability to add one Harpies hunting ground from my deck to my hand, and I'll play it immediately!" she declared as the field changed from a rooftop in Rome to a vast wasteland with a Harpie soaring in the distance overhead. "Whenever a Harpie Lady is normal or special summoned I destroy one spell or trap on the field, in addition all winged beasts on the field gain an additional 200 attack, I set two cards face down and activate the trap card Hysteric Party, at the cost of one card from my hand I can special summon as many Harpie Lady monsters from the graveyard as possible, So come forth Cyber Harpie (4/1800/1300) and Harpie Queen (4/1900/1200)!" said the servant.

"Wait a sec those aren't Harpie ladies!" said Kurumu

"Cyber Harpie is considered a Harpie lady due to it's effect and Harpie queen is considered a Harpie lady when it's in my hand or in the graveyard so they count, plus my field spell amps up their attack points so… Cyber Harpie (18002000), and Harpie Queen (19002100)." said Hanaiou's servant. "I will now sacrifice my two monsters in order to normal summon my ultimate monster: Aslla Piscu (10/2500/2500)!" Kurumu didn't even flinch when the servant of Hanaiou summoned it, she knew one of them, and Janus's other friends or the Cruor Modus had to face this card sooner or later. "Now my beast has come forth and is ready to destroy you, so Now let's get on with it because my monster is so powerful it can ignore your monsters and take after your life points, So I'll attack you directly with my Aslla Piscu!" she called out as Orange Flames erupted from the hummingbird's mouth and burned away some of Kurumu's Life Points

Kurumu's LP: 1500

Hanaiou's Servant: 2200

"My move." Said Kurumu Drawing her card "And I'll play the spell card Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards in exchange for two to the grave, and I'll set two cards face down and leave it at that." Said Kurumu with a look as though she had accepted her own death

"A fool's move." Said Hanaiou's servant as she drew her last card "I'll now attack you directly with Aslla Piscu to win the duel!" called out the servant as Aslla Piscu prepared to attack

"Oh no, you loose." Said Kurumu with a smirk

"How can you do that?" asked Hanaiou's servant in surprise

"Like this: I activate my trap card Ring of Destruction!" called out Kurumu which made a ring with grenades set on the outer part of the band and attached itself to the neck of Aslla Piscu "By activating this, I select one monster in attack position and destroy it, then we both take damage equal to the attack of the destroyed monster!" said Kurumu with a grin on her face.

"But that'll destroy both of us!" said the Servant

"Not if I have this," said Kurumu activating a quick play spell card: Ring of defense, when I would take damage by the effect of a trap, I reduce the damage to Zero!" said Kurumu "I Win." She said

"NO!" cried Hanaiou's servant as she was engulfed in a blaze of orange light and was gone.

"That's game." Said Kurumu then looked to the blackened skies as one of the seven orbs around the vortex from which Hanaiou made his presence known vanished "I hope the others are all right." Said Kurumu worriedly as her thoughts turned to Moka and the others.

MEANWHILE WITH JANUS…

Janus was heading for the exit to the chapel after his meeting with his Holiness but a priest hurried up to him. "You are Janus Von Dragonwing?" he asked

"I am." Said Janus  
"His Holiness has lent you a room with a table so you can as you put it prepare your deck." Said the priest beckoning for Janus to follow him. Janus nodded and followed "oh may god have mercy upon us, the church is weakened now that our fate is in the hands of a wizard." He said crossing himself.

Janus looked at him. "That's not true." Said Janus

The priest gazed at him incredulously "What isn't true?" he asked

Janus smiled "your church is not weak, you and the people of your faith are some of the most resilient people I know about, I respect you and your beliefs for I've seen miracles happen at the hands of your faith, if you hold your faith string you can perform miracles on par with Magick and possibly greater." Said Janus

"But what about you?" asked the Priest as he led Janus to a door and into a room with a mahogany table, a marble fireplace with a fire in it, and a window overlooking St. Peter's square and the vortex Hanaiou had created. Janus gazed out the window as he saw one of the orbs protecting his former apprentice.

"I chose the path of Magick because it suited me best, I had the natural talent, that if honed properly I could bring about a new age for My family, The Dragonwings." Explained Janus. The priest nodded and left the room. Janus sat down at the table pulling out a sealing scroll from under his cloak and took from it one of his card binders and began to prepare his deck.

---

Youkai Grimoire is still an option,

Sorry if the chapter is a little short for some people's liking, just bear with me, I'll get the next chapter up soon, until then may you blessed be.


	16. Wrath of Nature

I'm sorry if these current chapters are shorter than usual, I'm trying to bring the barriers down fast and get to the duel with Janus and Hanaiou, I could've done it in one chapter but I can't write like that, I hope people will be patient with me on this, once I finish this fic I think I'm going to deal with finishing the Trident Saga before I come back to this one, I hope you like this one

Chapter 16

Wrath of Nature

Erika was standing atop a spire of one of the churches in Vatican City, She was in a meditative state trying to seek out one of Hanaiou's servant's with her mind, so far they've been able to elude her mental grasp of the area, but… Her eyes snapped open to reveal piercing earth-green eyes. She uttered a spell in the words of power and heard a scream of surprise nearby. "Gotcha." She said, strapping her duel disk to her arm and going in the direction the energy of the spell lead her to find one of Hanaiou's servants bound to a pillar in thorny vines, "Good Evening." Said Erika as she put her duel disk on standby.

""Release me!" called the servant,

"If you will stop running like a coward and duel me." Said Erika

"Very well." Said the servant

Erika twitched an eyebrow and the thorns receded to reveal him in a black cloak with a green hem. "LET"S DUEL!" they said together

Erika's LP: 4000

Hanaiou's Servant's LP: 4000

"I'll start." Said the servant "I'll summon Alien Shocktrooper (4/1900/800), set one card facedown and leave it at that." Said the servant.

"Okay," said Erika drawing a card "I'll summon Hedge guard (3/0/2100) in defense mode, and set two cards face down, and play the spell card foolish burial to send another Hedge guard from my deck to the grave, leave it at that." Said Erika

"Really, Shame." Said the servant as he drew his card. "I'll play the spell card Corruption Cell A, allowing me to place an A counter on one of your monsters, and I'll place it on your Hedge Guard, When an Alien monster does battle with an Alien Monster that monster looses 300 attack and defense, I'll now attack with my Alien Shocktrooper, and since your monster has an A counter on it, it looses 300 attack and defense. Making it weak enough for my monster to take yours down!" said the servant (21001800).

"It's my move." Said Erika as she drew her card "I'll set another card facedown and summon Violet Witch (4/1100/1200) in defense mode, leave it there." Said Erika

"Not much of a problem this will be." Said the servant as he drew his card "I'll summon Alien Kid in attack mode, and now I'll attack your Violet Witch with my Alien Shocktrooper to destroy it." Declared the servant as the alien with the sword sliced the witch in half.

"You've activated my witches special ability, allowing me to add one plant-type monster to my hand provided it has 1500 or less defense." Said Erika

"Then go ahead and pick your monster." Said the servant

"Very well, and I choose Rose Fairy, which activates her won ability which states when this monster is added to my hand by means of a card effect I can automatically summon it, which I will do in defense mode." Said Erika

"And now my Alien Kid will attack that little fairy!" said Hanaiou's Servant,

"I'll trigger the trap card wall of thorns, when a plant monster is selected as an attack target all your attack mode monsters are destroyed." Said Erika as Both Alien Shocktrooper and Alien Kid were suddenly wrapped in a mass of thorny vines and crushed to death.

"I'll end turn with that." Said Hanaiou's Servant

"And mine begins." Said Erika drawing "And I'll summon Black Rose Witch (4/1700/1200)." She called out as a small girl in a Goth-looking maids outfit holding a magic staff appeared "And now for her special ability, when she's summoned I can draw one card, if it's not a monster, Black Rose Witch is automatically destroyed." Explained Erika as she drew her card and smiled "Well what do you know, it is a monster, my Rose Tentacles." She said showing Hanaiou's servant the card, "so my witch remains on the field, so I think it's time for a little tune up." She said as the syncro process began "I'm tuning up my Rose Fairy with my Black Rose Witch in order to summon BLACK ROSE DRAGON!" called out Erika as her ace card came to the field (7/2400/1800), "When this monster is syncro summoned, all cards on the field are destroyed." Said Erika "so say goodbye to your facedown." Said the female duelist as the Servant's facedown card was wiped out. "I end turn." Said Erika

"My move." Said Hanaiou's servant "I'll play the spell card Double summon, Allowing me to normal summon twice, but more on that later, I'll play the field spell card Otherworld- The A Zone, to fulfill the primary requirements to summoning an earthbound immortal, I'll now normal summon Alien Ammonite (1/500/200), and thanks to his ability, I can special summon 1 level 4 or less alien monster from the grave, and I choose Alien Shocktrooper (4/1900/800), I will now sacrifice the two monsters in order to do my second Normal summon: Earthbound Immoral Ccarayhua (10/2800/1800), "And thanks to the power of the earthbound deities, I can attack you directly with it, So GO!" proclaimed the servant of Hanaiou as the Giant Gekko whammed one of its hands down upon Erika knocking down 2800 of her Life points

Erika's LP: 1200

Hanaiou's servant: 4000

"My move." Said Erika catching her breath from the attack and drawing her card "I play Card of Demise, Allowing me to draw 5 new cards but I have to ditch my hand after 5 turns, I'll set a card facedown and play the spell card Shining rebirth, by selecting one syncro monster in my grave, And sending the proper material monsters in my hand I can special summon it, and his ability once again activates destroying all cards on the field, and since your earthbound immortal leaves when the field spell does, I'll say sayonara to that monster, but I now have a new surprise for you, I'm activating the sacred protection circle quick play spell, it protects a monster on my field from being destroyed by a card effect." Said Erika as a circle appeared around Black Rose Dragon protecting it. "I will now equip Thorn of Malice to Black Rose Dragon to amp it's attack up by 600 (24003000), and I'll attack you directly!" declared Erika as black and red flames roared out of her Dragon's maw at the servant of Hanaiou "I'll set two cards facedown and let you go." She said with a satisfied nod

Erika's LP: 1200

Hanaiou's LP: 1000

"I draw." Said Hanaiou's servant drawing his card "I summon yet another Alien Ammonite, and as you know I can special summon a Level 4 alien monster from my grave, and once again I choose Alien Shocktrooper, but now I'll do something new: I'm tuning up my Alien Shocktrooper with Alien Ammonite to summon: Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar," he declared as a gigantic alien that seemed to look like an organic spaceship (5/2600/1800) "I'll now activate his special ability, I can return any number of spell/trap cards from your field to your hand, so I'll choose your two facedowns and Thorn of Malice to your hand, and for each card I return to your hand' I place 1 a counter on one of your monsters, So I place 3 on your Black rose Dragon, next I activate the effect of My fortress, by removing two A counters from anywhere on the field, I can destroy 1 card you control, so I'll remove two from your dragon to destroy it." Said Hanaiou's servant. As Erika's Dragon exploded "I will now attack you directly with my fortress and send you into the depths of the underworld where the demons will have good use for that body of yours." Said Hanaiou's servant with a lecherous grin. As the fortress started bombing blasts of energy down upon Erika

"You won't make me a sex slave that easily you bastard, I activate the effect of Kuriboh from my hand, by discarding him, I can negate the damage your monster does to me." She said with a glare.

"This bitch keeps getting more annoying." Said Hanaiou's servant "End turn." He said

"And I draw." Said Erika as she drew "I'll play the spell card Monster Reborn to revive my Black Rose Dragon free of any A counters and It doesn't destroy all cards on the field because it wasn't syncro summoned, instead I'm removing in my graveyard from play in order to reduce your Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar's attack to Zero, and we both know what happens next, I attack you directly!" said Erika as her dragon let out a billow of chilling black flames burning away the last of the servant's life points.

"Heh, you may be victorious on this front of the battle of the Vatican but once Hanaiou breaks the seal on the demon army of Malphas, there will be no victory, the world will be shrouded in darkness for eternity." Said Hanaiou's servant before he disappeared in a pulsing green light and a second marker around the vortex vanished

WITH JANUS…

_There, that should do it, _ he thought Janus as he made one last look over his deck before he was satisfied. He first shuffled his deck and slipped it into his duel disk which was strapped to his arm. He then got up and walked out to the window overlooking St. Peter's square looking up to the vortex and saw that two of the barriers were brought down. _Be careful, my friends, and may the goddess guide you._ He thought, praying to the god and goddess to guide them through this mess.

---

~Youkai Grimoire~

Janus is still availible to answer your questions on Magick. Wicca and the like, and he is currently playing Ghostbusters the video game for Xbox 360 to pass the time.

---

I hope You've enjoyed this chapter and that you'll join me next time when Mike takes on a servant of Hanaiou in a duel of his own, until then may you blessed be.


	17. Spiders VS Fairies

Here is A cruor Modus Duel, bear with me, there are only two more after this one, then it's Mizore and Moka then we get to the duel between Janus and Hanaiou, so just be patient.

Chapter 17

Spiders in the land of Fairies

Mike walked through an alley between a café and a church, he was a close friend of the leader, however, Janus had always been able to beat him, many of the Dragonwing family considered him the weakest of the Cruor Modus due to his incompetent duel skills, so he saw this as an opportunity to prove himself. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, if he got too wrapped up in his ego a servant of Hanaiou would use that against him, he had seen it before during the first battle with Hanaiou and his first group of servants. Mike pushed those thoughts out of his head and continued to seek out his opponent. He felt a chilling wind blow upwards through the alley. Sensing a presence, he looked up to see a cloaked figure standing on a fire escape ladder on the second floor of the building. The cloak was black with a red hem to it. The figure seemed to gaze at Mike and then leaped off the platform and onto the roof. Mike instantly gave chase to the entity climbing up the fire escape ladder to the roof where the servant of Hanaiou stood on the other end of the roof facing him duel disk ready. "You going to duel?" he asked and the servant nodded, with that, Mike put his disk on standby  
"DUEL!" they said together

Mike's LP: 4000

Hanaiou's servant's LP: 4000

"I'll start things off," said Mike drawing a card "I'll kick things off with the spell card Terraforming, This allows me to add one field spell from my deck to my hand, And to my hand comes The sanctuary in the sky!" he declared flashing the spell card "And I'll play it immediately!" he added as the field changed from a rooftop in Vatican city to an ancient ruin high in the sky. The servant of Hanaiou didn't even bat an eyelash at this, he stood still as a statue not taking his eyes off his opponent which slightly creeped out Mike. "I'll now summon Meltiel, sage of the sky (4/1600/1200) and set two cards facedown and leave it at that." Said Mike

"I draw." Said the servant in a monotone voice "I play Graceful Charity, I draw three cards as long as I discard two." He said, "I summon Bombardment Beetle in attack mode, (2/400/900), ad play the spell card Tribute doll, I sacrifice Bombardment Beetle in order to special summon a Level seven monster, and I choose Brain Crusher (7/2400/1500), but it can't attack this turn, now I remove the insect knight and anteatereatingant in my graveyard from play to special summon Doom dozer (8/2800/2600), I now attack Meltiel Sage of the sky with Doom dozer." He said as the giant centipede sent a blast of energy at Mike's fairy blowing it up. "When Battle Damage is dealt by Doom Dozer you loose the top card of your deck." Said the servant flatly

"Sorry but I take no damage, you see thanks to my sanctuary, any damage I take while there is a fairy-type monster is on the field is zip." Said Mike with a smirk.

"two cards facedown End turn." Said the servant in his monotone

"My turn." Said Mike as he drew his card "I'll play the spell card Double summon to summon twice this turn, I'll summon up bountiful Artemis (4/1600/1700) to sacrifice him to summon Airknight Parshath (5/1900/1400), then I'm going to sacrifice him to special summon Neo-Parshath the Sky Paladin (7/2300/2000) and now I'll equip him with Cestus of Dagla, amping up my Sky Paladin's attack by 500 (23002800), I'll attack your Braincrusher with My sky paladin with it!" he declared as his angel shot foreword like a bullet and sliced through the bug.

Mike's LP: 4000

Hanaiou's servant's LP: 3600

"Now the effect of my equip spell kicks in, when the equipped monster deals damage to my opponent I gain LP equal to the damage you took." Explained Mike

Mike's LP: 4400

"Not only that but when my sky paladin deals damage I can draw one card, plus I have higher LP than my opponent the difference is added to Neo-Parshath the Sky Paladin's attack (28003200), End my turn." Said Mike confidently

"My turn begins." Said the servant drawing his card "I play premature Burial, I pay 800 LP to revive my Brain Crusher.

Mike's LP: 4400

Hanaiou's Servant's LP: 2700

"Don't forget you are still adding to my Neo-Parshath the Sky Paladin's ATK with that (32004000)."

"I won't be needing to worry about your paladin soon, I am first playing the Spell Double Summon as you know It allows me to summon twice, First I'll summon my Prickle Fairy in Defense Mode." Said the servant and a fairy with green skin and thorns along her arms crouched in defensive position. (4/300/2000) "When this card is on my field you cannot attack any Insect monsters." Said the servant, "Which is the perfect defense for what I have in store, I'm sacrificing Doom Dozer and Mind Crusher to Summon Earthbound Immortal Uru (10/3000/3000)!" he called out as a gigantic Spider ripped out of the sanctuary walls leering down at Mike, who was struck with a sudden Idea on how to win this duel. "With my monster's awesome power, I can ignore your monsters and take you down with his awesome power!" called out the servant of Hanaiou with a laugh "Attack Directly!" he called out.

"Iti s your attack that is the key to victory, I activate my trap card Draining shield, it negates your attack and amps up my lifepoints by the attacking monster's attack!" called out Mike as his Lifepoins amped up by 3000, and don't forget about my Airknight's special ability, amping up his attack by that many!" he called back (40007000).

"End turn." Said the servant.

"I draw, and the final blow will be dealt, I attack your Prickle fairy to win the duel!" Called Out Mike with a grin of triumph.

"How can it be the final blow, my fairy's in defense mode." Said the servant

"Did I forget to mention that Sky Paladin has a Piercing Damage ability?" asked Mike as the Fairy he wielded sliced through the plant woman and impaled his blades into the servant of Hanaiou who dispersed in a flash of crimson light. "Game over." Said Mike as he went to the edge of the building and looked out towards St. Peters square just in time to see another orb vanish representing another barrier was struck down.

MEANWHILE…

Hanaiou sat on his throne in his private chambers he created in a different dimension, but in his view, it was all temporary, once the Catholic Church is brought to it's knees he will have the gold melted down and made into proper things fit for a dark lord, he returned to his Scrying dish and was shocked to see that three of the barrier locks were down. _It seems that the Cruor Modus is more powerful than I thought, The other four must hold strong if my vengeance is to succeed_ thought Hanaiou as he gripped the edge of his Scruing bowl he knew even if his remaining servants were to succeed, he would need reinforcements, and this gave him an idea, Hanaiou went into an ante chamber off the throne room which was full of Demonic artifacts and shelves of ancient tomes of Necromancy lining the wall. He then sat in front of a ring of black candles with a black skull with ruby eyes in the center of the ring with inscriptions in a long forgotten and dark form of writing. Hanaiou swept his hand in front of the strange setup and the candles lit up with blood-red fire and gazed into the ruby eyes, he then started chanting words in a language so terrifying that it would make a man of lesser heart wet his pants in terror. He placed a hand on the skull and the moment he did beams of fire shot out of the skull's eyes and struck Hanaiou in the eyes. Hanaiou was now floating over Vatican City, his eyes more sensitive to what was going on, he could see all the demons that ran rampant throughout Vatican city, he knew what he must do so he started searching until he found a hint of curious darkness, he drifted closer to take a look and found three teenage girls sitting around something on the floor. He landed on the balcony of the building and merely observed what he soon realized was an ouija board, this gave him an Idea, he entered the room and started to communicate with the girls who were using it all the while opening his mind as an antenna telling all the demons in the area to come here and check it out which they did, and with his guidance to the girls, the together rpened a door to the demon world to execute phase two of his plan.

AT THE SISTINE CHAPEL…

Yukari and Ruby were standing outside the door to the room Janus was in when Ruby Gasped

"Ruby, What's Wrong?" asked Yukari the priest who had escorted Janus to the room looked at them questioningly

"A portal to the demon world has opened, with the help of Hanaiou, three innocent Girls had foolishly played with forces you don't understand they face a hoard of demons, it's here in Vatican City!" said Ruby urgently

the priest stepped foreword "Follow me, the pope must know, he will assemble his exorcists to take this on." He said in an urgent voice and led the two witches to the pope's office.

~Youkai Grimoire~

Janus is still hanging at his desk playing on his Xbox 360 while waiting for a question,

---

Well there you have it, and another plot twist added, Hope you'll join me again next time, until then may you blessed be.


	18. Two Faiths Unite, Fire VS Condor

Sorry I've been away for a while but I've had writer's block on this so bear with me!

Chapter 18

Two Faiths Unite, Fire VS Condor

The priest opened the doors to see the pope speaking with a man in a forest green business suit. "Your Holiness, we have a situation here." Said the priest

"Yes." Said his Holiness "This man was informing me of the situation." Said the Pope.

"And you are?" asked Yukari to the man

"I am Alonzo Von Dragonwing, I am Janus's father." Said the man

"Well Alonzo," said Ruby "We'll need all the help we can." She said

"Well, according to our mediums, these entities are being controlled by Hanaiou, if Hanaiou is to be defeated they will be master less and that will give us the opening we need to break the people of demonic possession." Said Alonzo

"In other words it'll make it all the more important for Janus to defeat Hanaiou." Said Yukari.

"Yes," said Alonzo, "Your Holiness, I request for you to gather your exorcists, and ruby to gather those of Janus's friends who have struck down Hanaiou's servants to aid us, it is critical that we immobilize them instead of harm them, If we immobilize them we'll stand a better chance of successfully performing the rite of Exorcism." Said Alonzo

The pope looked astounded at Alonzo's Knowledge on the rite of exorcism "How do you know so much?" asked his Holiness

"Let's just say that the bloodline of the Dragonwings have observed a number of exorcisms over the centuries, and know about the process, we noticed that a good exorcism comes from having the victim of possession securely restrained, We will deal with restraining the victims while your exorcists will deal with the rest of it." Said Alonzo. Within twelve minutes Alonzo, Ruby and Yukari had united the exorcists. As Alonzo spoke to them: "I know we are of different faiths, but now we face a common enemy, so it is now that I request that we set aside our religious differences and join forces against this common enemy, this is the plan: the mages of my clan, the Cruor Modus, Yukari and Ruby here will use our powers to immobilize and restrain these possessed humans, once that is done, the rest is up to you to expel the demons, for that is your job, are you with me?" asked the father of Janus

the exorcists looked at one another then nodded and one spoke up: "We are with you." He said and they headed foreword under Ruby's direction from the skies and each exorcist with a bottle of holy water they set off to face this threat.

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN…

Phil, the third member of the Cruor Modus was tracking down one of Hanaiou's Servants which he believed was the one who wielded the condor, he had to face it in order to take down the hardest of the gates as the Condor was the most powerful of the Earthbound Immortals, his memories returned to the battle in the ruins of Atlantis four years ago that was won when Janus defeated Hanaiou at that same battle.

"Looking for me?" asked a raspy voice behind him. Phil whirled around to see a man in a black cloak with a surprisingly pink hem.

"If you're the one with the Condor, yes I am." Said Phil putting his duel disk on standby

"Oh, You mean this?" asked the servant of Hanaiou holding up a card that Phil recognized: Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca.

"Yes, Let's duel." Said Phil

"Yes, We shall." Said the servant putting his disk on standby and they drew 5 cards

Phil's LP: 4000

Hanaiou's Servant's LP: 4000

"I'll make the first move." Said Hanaiou's servant drawing a card "And I think I'll summon Sonic Duck in attack mode (3/1700/700), I'll set two cards face down and leave it at that." Said the servant

"And mine begins." Said Phil drawing his card; "I summon Volcanic Slicer (4/1800/1200), I too will set two cards face down and attack that duck of yours with My Slicer." Declared Phil as his monster sent a fireball at the duck eliminating it. "Looks like it's bird season." He added

Phil's LP: 4000

Hanaiou's servant's LP: 3900

"And my move begins, I'll play the field spell card Mountain, all dragon, winged beasts and thunder-type monsters gain an additional 200 attack, and I'll summon slate warrior in attack mode (4/1900/400) and attack your monster with him!" he declared as the stone warrior ran foreword towards the volcanic monster.

"Hold it right there, I activate my two trap cards, Astral Barrier and Spirit Barrier, when Astral barrier is on the field, I can redirect your attacks to my life points and when spirit barrier is on the field I take no damage when there is a monster on my field, so my LP is safe for now." Said Phil.

"End turn." Said the servant of Hanaiou

"It's my move." Said Phil, drawing his new card, "I'll play the field spell card Molten Destruction, all fire monsters gain 500 attack while loose 400 defense (18002300/700), I'll now summon Fire Trooper, when this monster is summoned I can sacrifice him to deal 1000 points of damage to you." Said Phil as a soldier comprised of fire shot foreword and burned away some of his opponent's LP, "I will now activate my volcanic slicer, allowing me to deal 5oo points of damage instead of attacking.

Phil's LP: 4000

Hanaiou's Servant's LP: 2400

"My move." Said Hanaiou's servant "I'll now special summon Slipheed from my hand by removing Sonic Duck in my graveyard from play, (4/1700/700) and I will now set one card facedown and sacrifice my two monsters in order to summon: Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca (10/100/100), and since you and your comrades faced this card before, You know his ability returns 3 of my cards on the field to my deck, you then must discard that many cards from your hand." Said the servant of Hanaiou. Phil growled at this and sent three cards in his hand to the grave leaving him with one. "And now that that is over with, you know that his ability allows him to gain 1000 attack for each card discarded by that effect. So that's (100 3100)" Phil gritted his teeth

"Don't forget that I still have my trap cards online." Said Phil.

"Yes, That is unfortunate, I must end turn." Said the servant.

"My move." Said Phil drawing his card "And I'll summon Volcanic Rocket (4/1900/1400) in attack Mode, his ability allows me to search for a Blaze Accelerator from my deck or grave and add it to my hand, And I'll add it and play it in and I'll play Card of Demise, allowing me to draw 5 new cards as long as I ditch my hand in 5 turns, I will now discard Volcanic Scattershot, to activate Blaze accelerator's poser to destroy one of your monsters, and I'll destroy your Earthbound Immortal!" declared Phil as the artillery monster was shot from Blaze accelerator and right through the giant Condor bringing it to the ground with a crash reducing yet another part of Vatican city to rubble. "And that's not all." Said Phil to a panicking servant of Hanaiou, "When Volcanic Scattershot is sent to the grave you take 500 points of damage, and to make matters worse for you, when it's sent by means of a card effect I can send two more to the grave from my hand or deck to wipe out all your monsters, but since they're already destroyed, You take another 1000 points of damage, so that's a good 1500 points of damage!"

Phil's LP: 4000

Hanaiou's servant's LP: 900

"This can't be!" said the servant looking at the spot where his monster stood.

"But you aren't getting out of this just yet, I'm sacrificing my Volcanic Slicer to summon Volcanic Hammer (5/2400/1500), and I'll activate his ability, he can deal damage equal to the number of volcanic monsters in my grave x200, so let's see, ther is, 3 volcanic scatter shots and a volcanic slicer which is 1000 points of damage, I am victorious!" proclaimed Phil

Phil's LP: 4000

Hanaiou's servant's LP: 0

"Nooooooooo!" cried the servant as he disappeared into a flash of pink light.

---

Well everyone, there is chapter 18, I know most people save the most powerful card for the last one but I have my reasons, if I told you it would spoil the plot, I'm still taking questions for the Youkai Grimoire, Janus is almost on the last Level of Ghostbusters the video game bored out of his wits. anyway Please tell me what you think, I've been seriously considering a sequel to this, until then may you blessed be.


	19. Ocean VS Ocean

Here's chapter 19, the last of the Cruor Modus Duels and this one will be very Quick, I know you all want to see the main characters duel, just bear with me for a moment

Chapter 19

Ocean VS Ocean

Ian stood Walked down the streets following his aura to where it led him as the third barrier went down. He suddenly through his aura located the next spot where his duel was to take place. He followed his aura to fountain that had an angel, luckily it wasn't destroyed as most of the city was thanks to the summoning and defeat of the Earthbound immortals, but knowing Janus to be a man of his word, he knew the Dragonwing family would repair the damage once this was over. Suddenly a black cloaked figure rose from the water of the fountain and stepped out looking at him, he was slightly more heavyset than the other servants but he doubted that that they were chosen on body type alone. The servant activated his duel disk and so did Ian and the duel began.

Ian's LP: 4000

Hanaiou's Servant's LP: 4000

"I start." Said the servant drawing his card from the deck. "And I'll play A Legendary Ocean Field spell, when this ca—" started the servant but Ian cut him Off

"I know exactly that it does, I use that same card myself!" said Ian annoyed as they sunk into Davy Jones's Locker to continue the duel in a sunken city.

"I'll summon Warrior of Atlantis (4/1900/1200), and with the field spell in play, his attack points go up! (19002100), I'll set two cards facedown and leave it at that!" said the servant.

"I'll draw now." Said Ian drawing his card. "I'll discard my own Warrior of Atlantis to get my own Legendary Ocean, and play it destroying yours!" said Ian as the ocean was wiped out and Ian's Ocean appeared in its place.

"In response to that I activate the trap card Genetic Engineering, This trap, allows me to turn all monsters in my hand to a specific attribute, and I choose Water!" he said

_He's preparing his earthbound immortal! _thought Ian "I'll now play my spell card Premature burial, By paying 800 LP, (Ian's LP: 3200) I can special summon a monster from my grave, And I choose Warrior of Atlantis, I will now sacrifice it to summon Ocean Dragon Lord Neo Daedalus (8/2900/1600), And thanks to the spell card Legendary Ocean my monster gains 200 attack points (29003100), I will now ditch my Legendary Ocean s a Umi to wipe out all cards in both out hands and fields." Declared Ian

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card Divine Wrath, at the cost of one card from my hand, Your monster's ability goes down the tube, your Ocean survives, and no crds are destroyed!" said the servant

"Gah, I end turn." Said Ian

'And I start." Said Hanaiou's servant, "I'll now play the spell card Big wave Small Wave, By destroying all water monsters on the field I can special summon that same number of water monsters to the field, so I'll destroy my Warrior of Atlantis to special summon My Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua (10/2900/2400)."

"But it's a dark monster!" said Ian

"True but You've forgotten about my trap Genetic engineering, turning him into a water attribute monster, and thanks to your spell card it is the very key to your demise, (29003100), I will now strike you directly with my Earthbound immortal, GO!" he called out

Ian's LP: 100

Hanaiou's servant's LP: 4000

"My draw," said Ian drawing a new card, I'll play double summon, Your earthbound god is going to get payback for that." Said Ian "I summon Sea serpent Warrior of Darkness (4/1800/1500), I will now sacrifice it to summon Levia-Dragon-Daedalus (7/2600/1500), I'll now sacrifice my Legendary ocean to destroy all cards on the field except for this one, he said gesturing at his sea dragon. "Next I will play the equip spell Megamorph, allowing me to double the attack of My sea serpent (26005200), enough to take you DOWN!" declared Ian as his Levia Dragon shot foreword and struck Hanaiou's servant DOWN. With a flash of blue light the servant was gone, now there were only two barriers left.

Sorry This was so short, the next chapter will be Mizore's duel, then Moka's and Finally the duel You've ALL been Waiting for: Janus VS Hanaiou, and I'm telling you I plan for it to be BIG! still accepting questions from the Youkai Grimoire PLZ R&R I haven't been getting that many reviews recently and it's making me feel like people have forgotten me (I hope to Isis nobody has!), until next time may you blessed be.


	20. Battle of the Frozen Beast

Well gang, here is chapter 20, It's a little longer than the last chapter but I'm doing what I can to move the story along, so enjoy

Chapter 20

Battle of the frozen Beast

A servant of Hanaiou ran down an alley, he was concerned about the barriers since there were only two left, it seemed that he and another of his compatriots were the last left, he had to survive, suddenly he felt himself grow cold and snow appear around the corner that he was heading to. A figure stepped out from around the corner, it was a girl with Violet hair, a miniskirt and a sweatshirt. And had a duel disk on her arm that seemed to be made of ice. "Are you the one who is tracking me?" asked the servant of Hanaiou

"Yes, You know you shouldn't run, it might give your master a bad image." Said the girl, activating her duel disk.

"Then let's go." Said the servant, activating his own.

Mizore's LP: 4000

Hanaiou's servant's LP: 4000

"I'll start." Said Mizore drawing her card "I'll summon up Cold sleeper in defense mode (4/1100/1800), and I'll also play the spell card Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards as long as I send two to the grave, I'll now set two cards face down nad leave it at that." Said Mizore.

"Hmph, mere child's play, I'll show you a real move." Said the servant "I'll play the spell card Stray Lambs, bringing me two sheep tokens, I'll now activate the spell card Tribute doll, allowing me to sacrifice one monster on my field I can special summon one monster with a Level of 7, So I'll summon Behemoth the King of All Animals (7/2700/1500), the catch is that the monster I summoned can't attack the turn it is special summoned, I'll end it with that." Said the servant of Hanaiou.

"And I'll begin." Said Mizore drawing her card, "I'll play the spell card Sacrifice Icicle, I select one monster card zone on my field and I place an Icicle Token there, This token can count as two sacrifices for a water monster, So I'll sacrifice it in order to summon from my hand the White Night Dragon!" she declared as her ace card emerged (8/3000/2500). "I'll attack your beast king with My dragon!" she declared as the Ice-covered dragon sent a blast of chilly air at the beast.

"Not so fast, Miss I activate my shadow spell trap card, immobilizing your dragon and reducing it's attack my 700 points!" called out the servant of Hanaiou as the dragon was brought to a stop by chains binding it (30002300).

"I'll end turn." Said Mizore calmly.

"You seem a little too calm for your own good." Said Hanaiou's servant as he drew a card. "I'll now summon Enraged battle Ox!" (4/1700/1000), I'll also equip him with Big bang Shot amping up Battle Ox's attack by 400 points (17002100), I'll now attack your dragon with my Beast king!" he declared as his four footed beast launched itself at the chained tearing it to shreds.

Mizore's LP: 3600

Hanaiou's servant's LP: 4000

"For serving a mastermind like Hanaiou, You're not that smart." Said Mizore

"You Dare Mock Me?!" said the servant anger in his eyes

"No, you just didn't think things through, you see, when a monster on my field is destroyed, I can discard a card from my hand to revive it with Cold Sleeper's effect." She said sending a card from her hand to the grave. And her Dragon came forth from the Icy chamber revived once more. "And since you destroyed it, My Dragon is free from your chains." Said Mizore with a small smile.

"Grr… I'll now attack your Cold Sleeper with My Enraged Battle Ox." Said The servant of Hanaiou.

"I'll activate My Negate Attack Trap card negating your attack." Said Mizore as the Dragon's attack was blocked

"That does it for now." Said the servant.

"My turn." Said Mizore drawing a card "And I'll now Attack your Enraged Battle Ox with my Dragon to take it down!" declared Mizore as a shot of frigid air hit the Battle ox and took it down.

Mizore's LP 3600

Hanaiou's Servant's LP: 3400

"I will now Summon up Cold Enchanter, and play the field spell Absolute Ice Wall and leave it at that." Said Mizore

"Why Thank you." Said Hanaiou's servant as he drew his card, "I'll sacrifice my two monsters to summon my Ultimate card: Earthbound Immortal Cusillu (10/2800/2400)," he called out as a massive monkey erupted out of the ground glaring down at the snow maiden And I'll activate his ability allowing me to attack directly with it!" said the servant

Mizore's LP: 600

Hanaiou's servant's LP: 3400

"And it's my move." Said Mizore as she drew a card panting "I will now activate Cold Enchanter's ability, by discarding a card from my hand I can place an Ice counter on one of your monsters, and I bet you know which one I choose." Said Mizore pointing at the giant Monkey. I'll now play the spell card Monster reborn to summon to the field Ice master (8/2500/2000), now I activate his ability, by sacrificing him I can destroy all monsters with Ice counters, in other words your Earthbound god is no more!" she said as her Ice master exploded encasing the giant monkey in Ice before it collapsed. "I'll Now attack with my Cold enchanter and my Dragon winning me the duel." Declared Mizore as the Servant disappeared in yellow light leaving one barrier left. Mizore nodded _good luck Moka_ she thought as she went to assist in taking down the demonic hoard that had been released.

---

THere you go, next up is Moka's duel, will she be able to take down this kind of enemy? stay tuned!still taking questions for Youkai Grimoire


	21. Stealing an Immortal

Well everyone, here's Moka's Duel, it's still short but It's pretty action packed, so I hope you like it!

Chapter 21

Stealing an Immortal

_Are you sure about this?_ Asked inner Moka to the outer form

"More sure than anything in my Life I want to face this duel on my own, I want to prove to myself that I can face things without having to rely on another." Said Outer Moka

Inner Moka nodded _if that is what you want then so be it._ She said

"It's been a while." Said a voice behind her. Moka whirled around; Eric Stood there in the robes of being one of Hanaiou's Servants.

"YOU!" said Moka. Anger surging through her.

_CONTACT JANUS I WANT TO RIP HIM APART!_ Called out Inner Moka

"No, He's one of Hanaiou's servants, If I beat him Janus will be avenged." Said outer Moka

Inner Moka growled _very well, but if things become out of your control, I will take over_ She said

"Let's Duel" Said outer Moka activating her duel disk

"Very Well." Said Eric activating his disk

Moka's LP: 4000

Eric's LP: 4000

"I'll Start." Said Eric Drawing a card "I'll play the Continuous spell card Convulsion of Nature, as long as this spell is face up on the field both of us flip over our decks and keep them like that." Declared Eric as he flipped over his deck. Moka shrugged and flipped over her deck to reveal her Paladin of the Cursed Dragon. "I'll now play the spell card Archfiend's oath, now each turn I can declare 1 card name, then I pick up the top card of my deck, if it's the same name, I add it to my hand, so I'll pay 500 LP, and I say Double Coston." Said Eric looking down at his deck and saying well, what do you know, it is Double Coston, so I add it to my hand, Next I'll activate the effect of Archfiend General in my hand, By discarding it, I can add one Pandemonium field spell to my hand, next I'll play it!" he declared as a field of chaos ensued." Next I'll play the spell card Double summon allowing me to summon twice, I'll summon Double Coston and sacrifice it to summon the proud the powerful and the glorious Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu (10/3000/2500), however I can't attack this turn so I'll end it here." Said Eric

Outer Moka stared in terror but gathered herself and drew her card. "I'll play Graceful Charity, drawing three cards in exchange for two to the grave, I will now normal summon Beast of the Pharaoh, and I'll play foolish Burial in order to send a monster in my deck to the grave, and I choose my Double Coston, Next up I'll play Swords of Revealing Light, allowing me to keep you from attacking for three turns, I'll end it with setting two cards face down." Said Moka

"My move." Said Eric drawing a card. "I'll play mystical space typhoon on your swords, and I'll attack you directly!" declared Eric as his giant slammed his hand down upon Moka, Moka screamed with agony as her Life points Plummeted

Moka's LP: 1000

Eric's LP: 4000

Moka did not get up. "Maybe I over did it." Suggested Eric "Either way I'm not sure Janus picked an entirely good duelist when it comes to dueling a Servant of the great Dark Lord Hanaiou." Said Eric with a laugh

"Shut your trap." Said Moka as she staggered to her feet but she was different now, apparently the inner Moka had been unleashed

"How did this happen?" asked Eric astounded

"The shock from the attack and the amount of damage I took released me." Said Inner Moka as she drew her card "I'll end this once and for all, and once I take you down, My Lover will defeat and seal your master once more!" said Inner Moka "I'll now activate my facedown card Dust Tornado to destroy your Pandemonium!" called out Inner Moka as the crazy chaos of Pandemonium vanished "and now that your field spell is gone so is your Earthbound immortal!" said Moka with a laugh as Ccapac Apu vanished. "Now I'll play my own field spell Zombie world, all monsters in the graves and on field are zombie types." Said Moka and Now I'll return one card in my hand to the top of my deck to special summon from my grave Plaguespreader zombie, and I'll equip him with syncro boost amping up his attack by 500 and his level by 1 (23/400900), then I'll tune up Beast of the Pharaoh with Plaguespreader zombie to syncro summon Doomkaiser Dragon (6/2400/1500), and now for my zombie dragon's ability, I can special summon one zombie monster in your graveyard and special summon it under my control." Declared Moka with a smirk.

"It won't work for I have no zombie monsters." Replied Eric

"You forgot the effect of Zombie world, all monsters on the field and in graveyards become zombies, yes, even your earthbound Immortal, and that's the card I'm aiming at, so I'm taking control of it and summoning it!" declared Moka as the giant monster emerged looking more zombie like on Moka's side of the field.

"It can't be, only Hanaiou's servants can control their awesome power!" said Eric in shock but then he took a close look at Moka as she was radiating an aura of Youkai energy he had never seen, she was using her Youkai to control the god. "What the hell are you?!" asked Eric in terror. Moka simply bared her fangs at him and he knew what she was as she declared her first attack with the doom Kaiser Dragon.

Moka's LP: 1000

Eric's LP: 1600.

"Now, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, Take him down!" declared Moka as the monster wiped out the last of Eric's LP. And with that the final barrier vanished. But Ccapac Apu didn't Moka looked up at the creature with an inquisitive look she then sensed what the beast was saying. _We were bound to the earth for a reason, to purify us from our dark deeds so we can be safely used, however Hanaiou corrupted us once again but you saved me with your Youkai, And for that I am yours to command_ said the monster swearing her his loyalty and he vanished into the card. Moka returned to her outer form staring in awe of the power of the card she is in control of now, but then realized that Janus was going to duel soon now that the barriers were down and she hurried back to St. Peter's Square.

---

Still taking questions for Youkai grimoire, Janus has fallen asleep at his desk at the moment. And the last duel of the Vatican City Arc is coming up FINALLY Janus VS Hanaiou this will hopefully be good!


	22. Janus VS Hanaiou Decisive Duel!

Well, Here it is, Ladies and Gentlemen, the duel between Janus and Hanaiou, I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 22

Janus VS Hanaiou… Decisive Duel!

Janus stood alone in St Peter's square, staring up at the vortex as the final green light signifying how many barriers were up died out, It was time, a malevolently cold wind blew through the empty square. Janus readied his duel disk as a dark cloaked Mass came down from the vortex and landed in front of him "Hello, Hanaiou." Said Janus inclining his head as the rest of the Cruor Modus, and his Youkai academy friends found him as they activated their duel disks

"Once I take you down, the Church is Next." Said Hanaiou with a laugh

"LET"S DUEL!" they said together

Janus's LP: 4000

Hanaiou's LP: 4000

"the former master goes first." Said Janus drawing a card. "I'll start with this, I'll set three cards facedown and a monster in defense mode." Said Janus ending his turn.

"And I'll now go." Said Hanaiou drawing his card "set a monster in defense mode as well and play foolish Burial allowing me to send Rare Metal Dragon in my deck to the grave." Said Hanaiou

"In response to that I'll trigger the my Metal Reflect Slime Trap card, this card becomes a monster with 3000 defense." Said Janus as the familiar to some of the Youkai girls metallic blob appeared on the field. (10/0/3000).

"I'll end it with a facedown." Said Hanaiou

"I'll draw." Said Janus as he drew I'll Now sacrifice my Metal Reflect slime in order to summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 (6/2300/1600) to the field, I'll set one card face down and attack your monster with Horus LV6." Declared Janus as the Avian Dragon burned away Hanaiou's Facedown, which was Familiar Knight.

"When Familiar Knight is destroyed, we both can summon one Level 4 monster from our hands." Said Hanaiou

"I have none to summon, but I'm sure you do." Said Janus

"Oh I do." Said Hanaiou taking a card from his hand "I'll special summon Double Coston (4/1700/1650)."

"I'll end it with that." Said Janus "And on the end phase of a turn when Horus LV6 destroys a monster by means of battle, Horus LV 6 Evolves into Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 (8/3000/1800)." Said Janus

"All right, Janus has this in the bag, he has one of his ace cards out on the field!" said Kurumu as Horus LV8 Gave a gigantic roar.

"I wouldn't count Hanaiou out yet." Said Yukari staring nervously at the evil one who was once Janus's apprentice.

"And I'll start my turn." Said Hanaiou as he drew a card, I'll sacrifice My double coston to summon Dark Horus!" he called out as a gigantic black Dragon resembling Horus LV8 except it was all black (8/3000/1800), and now that I have three Dark monsters in my grave I will now special summon Dark Armed Dragon!" called out Hanaiou as a dark monster resembling Armed Dragon LV7 emerged (7/2800/1000).

"It's a Massive Dragon Battle." Said Mizore.

"I will Now Activate my Dark armed Dragon's effect, by removing one dark monster in my Graveyard from play, I will destroy your Horus LV8." Declared Hanaiou with a grin of evil as Horus LV8 shattered. I'll remove another to destroy your facedown monster." He said as the facedown monster shattered as well. "I will now attack with both my monsters!" he said "That wipes out your life points!" said Hanaiou.

"No it doesn't." said Janus

"What?" asked Hanaiou not understanding.

"one of the lessons I taught you when I was training you to duel was to always take the entire field into account such as your opponent's facedowns, this is looking like a redo of our training." Said Janus

-Flashback-

"I'll attack your life points directly with Dragunity Knight- Gadearg and Dragunity knight Vajuranda in order to finally beat my master!" said a ten year old Hanaiou as his two dragon riders were about to strike Janus.

"Not anytime soon." Said a twelve year old Janus "You mus always take into account what your opponent has on the field, such as this:"

-End Flashback-

"You're not talking about THAT card are you?" asked Hanaiou

"Yes I'm afraid I am." Said Janus "Go Mirror Force!" he said as his trap card activated wiping out both Dark Horus and Dark Armed Dragon.

-Flashback-

"I activate Mirror Force to destroy your monsters!" said Janus as the two Dragunity's were destroyed.

-End Flashback-

"Grr…" end turn with a facedown." Said Hanaiou

"And Mine begins, I will now play Assault Teleport, allowing me to return Stardust Dragon Assault Mode from my had to my deck and draw two cards, I will now play Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three as long as I discard two, I will now play Premature Burial, by paying 800 LP (Janus's LP: 3200), I will bring back Armed Dragon LV5 that I discarded with Graceful charity," he said as his monster, a muscular orange and gray dragon with blades and weapons riveted to it's body emerged. (5/2400/1700), "I will now normal summon the tuner Dark Resonator, and tuen up my two monsters to syncro summon Stardust Dragon!" he called out as his silvery syncro Dragon emerged from the tuning process (8/2500/2000), I'll attack you directly with Stardust Dragon!" declared Janus as his Dragon aimed a shot at Hanaiou and fired.

"Not so fast, master, and You were the one taking into consideration facedowns, I activate one of my own: Negate attack!" he declared as the attack was simply deflected.

"I'll set one card facedown and leave it at that." Said Janus

"I Draw." Said Hanaiou drawing his card "I'll now play monster reborn to revive Double coston, then I sacrifice it to normal summon Yubel (10/0/0)." Declared Hanaiou. "Behold the demon I forged an alliance with, she helped me get my revenge and now guides me in the darkness towards true power." He said with a laugh, but her power does not come without a price, I must make sacrifices to her in order to keep her powerful, so I activate Scapegoat, this card allows me to special summon four lamb tokens to the field so she has plenty to eat and now I play the continuous spell card provocation, making it so you have to attack at least once your turn, and I'll play protective barrier, making it so that all Level 3 or lower monsters can't be attacked so you won't attack my tokens." Said Hanaiou with a laugh

"Grr… I draw." Said Janus drawing. "I'll set one card facedown, play monster reborn to revive Armed Dragon LV5 and discard my Decoy Dragon to destroy your Yubel with his ability, so your little combo is at an end." Said Janus with a laugh.

"Not yet." Said Hanaiou smirking as the smoke cleared a demonic two headed Dragon appeared "When Yubel is destroyed by means of an effect I can special summon Yubel- Terror Incarnate (11/0/0), it bears the same abilities as the original did, removing the need for these critters, and now he can destroy all monsters on the field besides itself upon my endphase." Said Hanaiou with a cackle

"You think that's funny, I play treasure of heaven allowing me to draw six cards and I'll play fissure to destroy Yubel- Terror Incarnate for it is the monster with the lowest attack on your field." Declared Janus as the ground beneath the fiend cracked open and the monster fell in and shattered.

"You are only helping me out even more." Said Hanaiou shaking his head as the smoke cleared and a more demonic version of the previous stage crawled up out of the crack in the ground "I bring you sooner than I excpected Yubel- The Ultimate Nightmare (12/0/0), it cannot be destroyed as a result of battle and I take no damage, when it battles a monster, you take damage equal to your monster's attack points, and since you still have your battle phase to do, and you can only attack Yubel, You're screwed." Said Hanaiou.

"Not if I destroy that spell card, I activate the spell card stamping Destruction, when I have A dragon on the field, I can destroy a spell or trap on the field and I choose your provocation." Declared Janus as Hanaiou's spell card shattered "And oh yes You take 500 points of damage." Said Janus

Janus's LP: 3200

Hanaiou's LP: 3500

"I'll round things off by activating Hanaiou's Ability, by discarding Red-eyes black chick from my hand to destroy Yubel-The Ultimate Nightmare." Declared Janus

"Do I look stupid, I activate my trap card Divine wrath to negate and destroy your Armed Dragon LV5." Declared Hanaiou as his Dragon shattered.

"I'll end it here." Said Janus

"Good." Said Hanaiou as he drew his card I'll Now attack your stardust Dragon with my ultimate nightmare!" declared Hanaiou as the demon leaped foreword and sank its fangs into Stardust Dragon shattering it. Janus let out a yell of pain as he lost some LP. "I'll set a card face down and end it here." Said Hanaiou

Janus's LP: 700

Hanaiou's LP: 3500

"My move." Said Janus weakly as he drew his card "I'll summon Debris Dragon in attack mode, and now I'll remove him from play." Said Janus as his dragon disappeared "In order for something far bigger to take the stage." He continued as a gigantic black and red metal dragon "Come forth Red eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (10/2800/2400)!" he called out as the enormous dragon reared forth and roared tremendously. "I will now play syncro Life." He added "This spell allows me to send one syncro monster in my extra deck to the grave and I gain LP equal to its attack, so I choose Red Dragon archfiend who has an attack of 3000 so I gain 3000 Life points." Said Janus

Janus's LP: 3700

Hanaiou's LP: 3500

"You may be up on points, but you'll never get past me!" said Hanaiou.

"Another lesson I taught you is never get cocky, many duelists did and they lost spectacularly and Now I'll show you." Said Janus, I activate another Stamping Destruction and I choose to destroy your barrier protecting your tokens." Said Janus

Janus's LP: 3700

Hanaiou's LP: 3000

"Grr…" growled Hanaiou

'That's Not all, Yubel is going down!" proclaimed Janus

"How?" asked Hanaiou

"You're about to find out, for I activate Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect I can special summon one Dragon monster from my hand or graveyard, and I'll special summon from my grave my Armed Dragon LV5 (5/2400/1700), I'll now discard Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 to destroy Yubel- The Ultimate Nightmare!" declared Janus as the demonic monster exploded.

"He did it, he defeated Yubel!" cheered Moka and the others.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet, Janus isn't out of the woods yet, he has to wipe out Hanaiou's LP, it's true that he destroyed Hanaiou's ace card but I wouldn't put it past Hanaiou to have a backup plan.

"Now I think it's time for a little clean up, I'll attack one token each with my monsters." Declared Janus as his Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and Armed Dragon LV5 took out two tokens. "I'll set two cards facedown and leave it there." Finished Janus

"Grr… Now you've done it, Janus, You will pay!" bellowed Hanaiou as he drew his card "I will now Summon Doomsday Horror (4/?/?), this monster gains 300 attack for every drk monster removed from play, and I'll activate the spell card darkness stream, I can remove from play any number of Dark monsters from my hand, deck or graveyard from play to deal 100 points of damage for each one, so I'm removing from play three in my hand, six im my grave, and twelve in my deck, that's 1800 points of damage!" he called out as a black stream of energy hit Janus head on in the chest.

Janus's LP: 1900

Hanaiou's LP: 3000

"and with those dark monsters in the remove from play pile my Doomsday horror amps up in attack strength." (5400 attack).

"No flipping way!" exclaimed the girls together.

"Now, attack Armed Dragon LV5, My Horror!" declared Hanaiou.

"Not so fast," said Janus "I activate Defense Draw, I take no damage but my Dragon is still destroyed, I also get to draw a card." Said Janus as he drew.  
"I'll set one card facedown and end turn." Said Hanaiou half annoyed as Janus Drew.

"It's all in place." Said Janus as he saw what card he drew "I'll activate the effect of my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to special summon Red Dragon Archfiend (8/3000/2000), but I'm not done yet, I'm playing my spell card Double summon allowing me to summon twice, which I will by summoning another Red Eyes Black Chick and Salvation Dragon!" declared Janus

"Salvation Dragon? He must be going for one of his savior monsters." Said Moka

"Yes, and the savior monster he's going for will be a real wopper, based on what's on his field." Said Phil with a grin.

"I'm now tuning up my Red Dragon Archfiend and Red Eyes Blakc chick with my Salvation Dragon to syncro summon Savior Archfiend Dragon (10/4000/3000)!" proclaimed Janus as a majestic and fierce red wyvern with fiery read hair emerged form the syncro process.

"Sorry but not strong enough." Said Hanaiou eyeing the dragon.

"Really? Look again." Said Janus "You see My dragon has the ability to negate the bility of one of your monsters, so that reduces your Doomsday horror's attack down to zip, while I would normally gain the same attack as your monster, but in this case My Dragon's attack will remain at 4000, but that's just enough to strike you down, Go, Savior Archfiend Dragon take down Doomsday Horror Now!" proclaimed Janus as his Dragon let loose a fiery inferno upon the demon

"NOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo!!!!!" cried out Hanaiou as the flames incinerated his Life points

Janus's LP: 1900

Hanaiou's LP: 0

As the duel came to an end Hanaiou lay crumpled in a fetal position and then his body started to crumble into dust "What's happening?" asked Kurumu as she saw this happening.

"That body of his was created from ancient spells it's the closest to an actual body that magick can create, however the catch is that it's not built for over strain, once it's beyond that point the body will start to crumble into ash, and the amount of hits he took was enough to do that." Explained Ruby to the others

"Guy's I'll need you for this." Said Janus and the Cruor Modus tot into position for this ritual to fully seal Hanaiou. They started chanting words of poser that the others didn't understand but they heard a bloodcurdling screaming as a mass of black energy rose form the ashes

"You aren't possibly going to seal me within you again are you Janus?" asked Hanaiou's voice from the mass

"No you are not going into me." Said Janus "You are going to be sealed within your deck." Said Janus as the dark energy started being sucked towards the deck and inside it. And it was done. Phil stepped foreword and placed a chain with a pentacle on it around the deck. Several women came foreword dressed in earth green and with Dragon like tattoos on their bodies Philip handed them the deck giving the some whispered orders to them but Janus heard none of this he just collapsed hten and there in St. Peter's square all he heard during that time was thunderous cheering from pedestrians among the rubble caused by the earthbound Immortals who had turned out to watch the fight and see the defeat of this menace.

"Janus!" screamed Moka as she hurried to his side and rolled him over onto his back Erika came foreword and checked over him

"He'll be all right Moka he's just exhausted a good sleep and he'll be in tip top shape when he wakes up." Said Erika, "Here help me and we'll get him to a hotel." she said

THREE HOURS LATER…

Alonzo Von Dragonwing stood in the pope's office as his Holiness stared out the window at the wreckage of Vatican city "I trust I can hold you to your word that you will repair the damage?" asked the pope

Alonzo smiled, "When we of the Dragonwing family give a promise, we hold it out to the end, right now as we speak we have our finest Art and architecture restorers getting ready to do this as a gesture of friendship to the church." Said Alonzo.

The pope turned from the window to look at the mage "we are all in your son's dept, he used his powers to defend people not of his faith, why is that?" he asked

"My son has always had a respect for other faiths, he and I would go on hikes all over the world and when we came to people in need he would always help them in any way he could, in one village, they were starving because the rain didn't come to help the Crops so Janus in the middle of the night wove a spell for the proper abound of rain fall that the villagers needed and a few days later the crops grew and the village was saved, one time in a village that was rebuilding after a flood a family had a sick goat and a destroyed house, the goat wouldn't produce milk so they couldn't sell the milk, butter and cheese to make money to build their house, there weren't enough hands to rebuild the house themselves, it was an elderly couple who raised two grandchildren who were very small. So when Janus heard of this family's dilemma he not only assisted the man in rebuilding the house, he healed the goat of it's ailments and they were so rejoiced the invited us for supper and lodging for the night, in the middle of the night, Janus snuck out and blessed the house with his blessings of the Goddess for the house to hold strong and true as long as people live there. And he blessed the goat for it to be healthy and help the family with its milk, so my son would be seen in the eyes of Christ as a Good Samaritan so to speak, no matter the religion of the people he helps he will do his best for the world to be a wonderful place." Said Alonzo

The Pope smiled "You have a special son." He Said as he looked out the window, he saw that the buildings were beginning to be repaired to their former glory.

"If you'll excuse me, Your Holiness, I must see to my son." Said Alonzo bowing his way out of the room the pope thought for a moment then turned

"I'd like to see him too." He said following.


	23. Aftermath

Well, the battle is over, but is Janus done yet? well here is what happened after the battle...

Chapter 23

Aftermath

It had been three weeks since Hanaiou's attack on and defeat at the Vatican, The devastation of the architecture was massive and countless pieces of art were reduced to shambles, and would've stayed that way if it weren't for the work of the Dragonwing's Mages who immediately set to work to repair the damage and within three days, buildings that were once rubble before thanks to the rise of the earthbound gods were returned good as new with the work of these mages and priceless sculptures and paintings that would've been beyond repair were returned to full glory and those that needed it were restored to look like they were painted good as new. The pope and his people were amazed at the skill of these mages as they worked with no thought of pay or reward.

As for the demonic possessions caused by Hanaiou's influence, the moment Hanaiou was completely sealed the demon's grip on the people possessed was crippled and the Exorcists used that to finally save those possessed, while all this happened Janus Slept. "he must be really tired." Said Yukari looking down at the sleeping form lying on the bed, they were at a five star Hotel in the City of Rome, the pope himself used some of his contacts in Rome to get them all rooms there and had it all paid for on the condition that when he wakes he was allowed to see him. Moka stayed with him all the time while the others took it in turns to keep an eye on him with her. It had been three weeks and he was still alive but still asleep. "Man he must be tired." Said Yukari as they took a look at him.

But then he started to stir and wake up. "Ugh, how long have I been out?" he asked as he was about to sit up in bed but Moka placed a hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him down. "You just woke up and you've been asleep for three weeks." She said

"I'll be fine." Said Janus as he sat up. "where are we?" he asked looking around the extravagant hotel room

"The Hassler Roma Hotel in Rome, the pope got us rooms here while we recover from the battle." Replied Moka

"Remind me to thank him when I get the chance." Said Janus looking around the Suite.

And Speaking of the Pope, the double doors entrance to the room opened to reveal his Holiness himself entering the room followed by two of the cardinals. Once he entered, Janus, Moka and Yukari Bowed respectfully the pope nodded and the three Youkai raised their heads. "How are you feeling?" asked the Pope to Janus

"Fine, Your Holiness." But at that moment, his stomach roared with hunger, Janus went pink with embarrassment, "I half suspected that would happen after being asleep for three weeks." He said with a nervous laugh

"Yes, I suspected that to happen, Ladies?" he asked Yukari and Moka, the Vampire and Witch stepped foreword "Would you be so kind as to go get something to eat for Janus?" he asked

Moka and Yukari bowed "Yes, Your Holiness." and headed out of the room.

His Holiness turned back to Janus "I want to thank you for all you did for us, for saving us all from that foul sorcerer."

"I couldn't stand around and let innocent people and people of great importance not only to the church but to the world die." Said Janus

"That is true, I am grateful for you saving us, but it will prove to millions that the church is weak, now that we've accepted help from a wizard." He said bowing his head in shame.

"Your Holiness, I told this to one of the priests I met here who said the exact same thing, and I'll tell you what I told him, You and your people are NOT weak, You are one of the strongest groups of people I've ever known, I've seen with my very eyes people of the catholic faith perform miracles that astounded me to this day, all faiths can perform miracles, all it takes is faith in your beliefs, so keep to your faith, never stopping for a second and you can bring forth miracles that rival my spells." Said Janus smiling at the pope.

His Holiness smiled. "Well said, Young Janus, May you keep to your faith and may god bless you." He said shaking hands with a wizard.

"Blessed be." Said Janus at that moment Moka and Yukari came up into the room carrying a platter with the biggest breakfast Janus had ever seen, the platter contained stacks of French with Syrup, stacks of pancakes drowned in maple syrup that made Janus's Mouth Drop, Two plates piled high with crispy singed Bacon the way Janus liked it, and the mother of em all Sausage omelets and in Yukari's hands she carried a large pitcher of Orange juice. They sat the platter down in front of Janus who made a small prayer to his god and Goddess before digging in Goku Style, the moment he saw Jansu eat like that he started laughing. But around the former was Gin catching Janus eating like that on video.

AFTER THAT MASSIVE BREKFAST…

Janus and the gang stood outside the Airport, Janus was saying goodbye to the Cruor Modus as he waited tfor a bus to take him to the airport and back to Japan and Youkai academy, he had received work from the chairman there that he is exempt from the schoolwork he missed while on this mission because he was a vampire and a mage who saved an entire city from destruction. Janus shook hands with each of the Cruor Modus. "Until we meet again May you blessed be." Said Janus and the Cruor Mokus left.

"Janus?" asked a voice behind him, Janus turned to see his master, Lord Oberon standing there. "You've done wonderfully, You've seriously impressed the Grey council and because of your bravery and strong will, I representing the Grey council Promote you to the level of Journeyman Wizard." Said Oberon handing him a ring that seemed to have been carved from a ruby with the runes spelling out Janus's Magickal name.

Janus stared speechless at the ring. "Are you sure?" he asked taking the ring.

"You fight with Hanaiou has proven that you have knowledge and control of your posers far beyond that of an apprentice, we will have your initiation ceremony after your year of Youkai academy is over, you won't have to go there anymore since Hanaiou is defeated." Said Oberon.

"What?" asked Moka and the others in shock

"Master," began Janus

"You have no need to call me master now, you're a Journeyman Wizard now, the time of master and apprentice is over, you must continue your path on your own now." Said Oberon "But I will miss you, you were always fun to have around, I'm sure you will do well." He said with a twinkle to the eye.

"Lord Ravenheart, I wish to continue at Youkai academy, because now that I'm a vampire, It's a good place for me to learn more about Youkai culture , and to help out students in need there, plus I want to be with my friends." Said Janus

"I'll make the arrangements." Said Oberon "May the winds blow true for you, Janus." Said his former master

'And for you too, Lord Oberon until we meet again" said Janus as the two shook hands. And he and his friends headed off to the plane to head back to Japan. As they took off back to Tokyo, Janus gazed down at the ring with Moka admiring it.

"You will be a great wizard." Said Moka

"I'm sure I will be, but my education as a wizard is just beginning, my father said that a wizard's training is infinite for there are always new things to learn." Said Janus looking out the window as he knew his life as a wizard was just beginning.

---

Well, That's that, the last chapter of Mage Vampire but Janus's adventures don't end here, there will be a sequel, just be patient.


End file.
